Needed
by Call Me Petey
Summary: When the odds are stacked against them and the worst disaster of their lives wreaks havoc, can two sisters learn to overcome their obstacles, and still remain the siblings they once were? Or will they find something even greater within themselves as they realize that they need each other more than they ever could have imagined? NSFW. (Wincest, language, sexual content, drug use)
1. The Reason Why

Chapter 1: The Reason Why

Carrion

In a moment I'm lost

Dying from the inside

Her eyes take me away

Tear me apart from the inside out

"Carrion" - Parkway Drive

Anna sat on her bed, totally engulfed in her music as she looked around and saw the various band posters that were plastered against the wall in a very neat order, almost entirely covering the area behind her headboard of her bed. Most girls her age weren't necessarily "in" to the things Anna was interested in, such as metal bands, and going to concerts where people push each other around and jump on top of one another, but Anna cared little to none. She looked preppy, her shining red hair in her signature two braids, dangling down past her freckled shoulders, stopping at her chest. Anna's eyes were a bright teal blue, but all the while in her dark room, they looked blandly grey.

She sat alone in her room, listening to the words as not only words, but as feelings that Anna could relate to. Feelings of sadness, feelings of happiness, and, in this case, feelings of want and regret. Anna's eyes twinkled slightly, causing a single tear to trickle down her freckled cheek and onto her lap. Sadness and self loathing cascaded onto her, as she burst into a volley of tears and whines. Anna fell backwards and rolled into a ball shape, clutching her own legs tightly.

_What have I done? _

She closed her eyes.

_What have I done...?_

* * *

A day ago, Elsa sat in her room, unaware of anything that is happening in the world around her as she was intertwined to her studies. Her book on leadership skills had pages upon pages of dread for Elsa, as she feared the thought of having to stand in front of a throng of people, giving them orders and controlling their lives. She sighed, putting the book down. She ran her long fingers through her blonde hair, letting out a breath that she wasn't aware she was holding. That's when she heard knocking at the door. "Elsa? Can I come in?" Anna requested.

Elsa let a small smile slide across her face, and replied, "Come on in."

Anna sat on Elsa's bed while Elsa turned on the blu-ray player and popped a movie in. Elsa then turned around and jumped onto her bed, causing Anna to bounce a little. Both girls laughed, seeing how childish they could still be together. Elsa was the one who realized that they were staring into each other's eyes, and gave a slight chuckle.

"You know, I don't feel 21 when I'm with you." Elsa blinked a few times, lost in thought. "Does that sound dumb?"

"No, not at all," Anna replied with a smile, "I feel the same way! Well, except I'm not 21 yet."

Elsa managed to smirk just so slightly as to not make her sister aware of her evident happiness that Anna was causing her. "Well, don't rush it. Once you get out of high school, you're going to miss it something fierce."

Anna smiled, "Well I've always missed seeing you in the hallways at school. When we always sat by each other at lunch, and walked home every day. You helped me with homework, and I'd cook you food," a slight smile making its way onto Anna's face, causing her freckles to dance.

Elsa closed her eyes and moaned at the thought of Anna's cooking. "Speaking of which," Elsa commented, giving Anna a pleading look, "it looks like you have some homework, and I'm starving."

Anna let a sweet smile spread across her lips. "Then let's go get some shit done."

* * *

Anna looked over from the kitchen and saw her older sister biting the stems of her reading glasses, looking intently into the homework that Anna had done, but was unsure if she was correct on her answers or not. Elsa hummed all the while, figuring out solutions in her head. Anna smiled, thinking of all the times that she shared with her sister at an earlier age, and then returning her attention to the boiling water on the stove. Anna held her face close to the steam, relaxing her almost entirely. There was something that didn't make sense to her, but wasn't about to pry when times have been so good between her and her sister.

_God, there's nothing that could really make this any better. I'm finally hanging out with my sister again, and she's not shutting me out again. Now if only I could figure out why exactly she shut me out in the fir- _

Anna's thought was cut short by the smell of burning chicken broth, and Elsa saying her name in a stern manner, putting her hand on Anna's freckled shoulder, close to her neck.

Anna snapped back to reality at the warm touch of her sister, shook her head, cursed, and reached over to take the chicken off of the burner. Elsa turned on the cooking vents, allowing the foul scent of burnt chicken basted in a buttery mix of ingredients to escape the kitchen without having to open up a window, which would let the chilling winter air inside.

"Man, ever since I was able to see you cook I've never seen you burn anything! Until now, that is," said Elsa as she looked down at the broth. "Is your mind somewhere else or something?"

Anna blushed, obviously disappointed in herself, but not because she burned her first meal, but because she burned Elsa's meal. "I-I'm so sorry, I can c-cook you something else..." Anna stuttered, reaching for her broth.

She couldn't find it with her hand, however, and turned around to search for it, only to see her sister back at the table, checking Anna's work, spoon in hand, savoring the meal that Anna prepared for her.

Anna couldn't help but let a smile move her lips.

_I have the best sister a person could ever ask for. _

"Love you, sis," Anna said through her smile.

Elsa looked up, met her sister's eyes, and smiled back. "Love you too, Anna."

Elsa then looked back down at the work she was checking, and Anna went up the stairs of the house, passing the note that their parents left on the table, stating that they were staying the night with some friends.

Anna walked past the walls of the hallway, decorated to near-perfection with pictures of relatives, as well as photographs of Anna and Elsa's childhood. She yawned, growing weary to the time of day. Wiping her eyes, she passed by her sister's room and saw something awfully peculiar. Elsa's door had been left wide open.

Usually, when Elsa would go out, she would lock her door with a key that only she carried.

Elsa's words came to mind when Anna saw the open door, stating that, "My room is my key to solitude when I need to think. It's the only place I can get away."

Anna shook her head.

"It seems like all Elsa ever wanted when she got out of high school was solitude..."

The younger sister stood staring at the door, and took the moment of opportunity to see what might have kept Elsa away from her all these years. She barely opened Elsa's bedroom door at all, and then all at once to avoid any noise the door might have made to notify the older sister of Anna's doings. Then, before she knew what to look for, she realized another reason Elsa kept her door closed.

Stacks upon stacks of books lay piling up almost halfway to the ceiling, engulfing and outnumbering anything else Elsa's room might have had to offer. Anna could barely find her way around the maze of literature, and carefully inched her way to Elsa's bed, where she does most of her reading and college work.

_Or at least I think. It's been three years since I even laid eyes on this bed._

Seeing the bed made Anna sigh, thinking back to when she, Elsa and Punzel, their cousin, would have sleepovers in the exact bedroom Anna now had to sneak into to even catch a glimpse of what lied inside.

Anna's face switched emotions, when she remembered Elsa would have Anna come into her room and watch scary movies with her so they wouldn't be alone. Elsa and she would be wrapped up in a blanket, hugging each other and holding on even tighter when a jumpscare or scary part came on screen.

Anna sighed once more, but in a completely different way than the first time.

She remembered the warmth that she felt when she held her sister in her arms, not only physically, but also emotionally. Those times meant more than anything to Anna, even if it meant that she would go to bed with nightmares from watching the cheesy, underfunded horror movies from decades ago.

_Why can't it be that way again? If only she could see how much it hurts me when she shuts me out, then maybe she would understand why I need her. I need my sister again._

She opened her eyes, completely unaware that she had them closed, and immediately saw a book and an opened letter on her side table by her bed. Anna turned around, making sure she wasn't being watched, and looked at the book.

"_Beginners Guide to Leading Others to Success: Volume One_"

Anna frowned.

_This isn't like Elsa. Why is she reading books on how to become a leader when she doesn't even get out much and talk to people anyway? _

Anna looked in her other hand and saw the opened letter. She sat the book down and held the envelope with both hands, a mental battle between her raged on to determine if she wanted to actually pry into her sister's personal life without her permission. A second later, without giving it a second thought, she reached into the envelope. Nothing.

"ANNA!"

Anna turned around quickly to see her sister standing in the doorway of her own room, chest puffed out and both hands clenched together to make fists. Anna, mouth agape, looked down at her left hand halfway into the empty envelope.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

"E-Elsa! I-I-I can explain!" Anna stammered, almost unable to spit the words out. Elsa marched nimbly past the towers of books, and reached Anna, furiously yanking the envelope out of her hand and using it to point to the door. Elsa looked disgusted.

"Get out, Anna," Elsa said sternly, her head fixated on the floor below her, her chest expanding and retracting heavily with every rage-fueled breath, "just get out."

"Elsa, I just wanted to know-"

"I don't care what you wanted to know! You sneaked into my room and rummaged through my personal business! What made you think you had the right to do such a thing?"

"Maybe the fact that you shut me out for three years! I couldn't even talk to you for more than five minutes because you'd always be in your room or at Punzel's house! It's like you tried to avoid me!"

"Maybe I did!" Elsa blurted out, a tightness about her voice that Anna had come to realize as frustration, which made the statement sting even more. "Maybe I shut not just you out, but everyone out because maybe I don't want anyone to get upset about the choices I make, or the thoughts and feelings I keep inside. I don't want to keep you out Anna, but I have to keep you from getting too attached to my personal life!" Tears welled in Elsa's eyes now, as Anna felt some of her own start to build up behind her eyes.

"I miss you Elsa. I miss you!" Tears were now flowing from Anna's eyes as she was unable to hold them back any longer. "We were so close, and we can be that way again. I just want to know what's making you shut me out!"

"Please Anna! Just go!" Elsa managed to say those last few words between sniffles, and pointed to the door again, a clear indicator that this conversation is as good as over. Anna shifted around her sister and delicately made her way to the door leading to the hallway. She turned around, face still at a downwards angle to where Elsa could only see her bangs hang over her face, with a sad demeanor about her that made Elsa feel like the worst person in history.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry," sniffled Anna, "Can... Can we just forget this happened and go back to the way it was today?" Anna looked up, a single tear falling from her left eye, "Please?"

Elsa, for a brief moment of weakness and anger at the way she had treated her sister, about returned the apology. But she shook her head, more so to clear her thoughts than to deny her sister's plea.

"I don't know how it's going to be from here on, but my trust that I had to build up for anyone is now gone, especially if I can't trust my own sister to mind her own business. Please don't come back in my room." Elsa then turned around, and sat the envelope she was still holding back down into its original place.

Anna turned, not saying a word, and closed Elsa's bedroom door shut with her back.

Anna, feeling her face contort slightly, knew that she was about to cry. She sprinted to her room and flung herself on her bed, slamming her door shut as she ran past it, out of anger and self loathing. She tried to open her eyes, but had a difficult time doing so, as the salty tears flowed out every time they opened.

She managed to find her iPhone, and plugged the earbuds that were beside it in. She flipped through her songs, having to look through thick tears and sniffles, and finally found a song that reflected her current mood. She pushed play, and laid down again, this time not holding anything back as the lyrics spoke to her on a level that caused her to almost recapture everything that was said and done in Elsa's room. Anna closed her wet eyes, and tried to find some sleep.

_In a moment I'm lost, dying from the inside. Her eyes take me away; tear me apart from the inside out._


	2. The Morning After

**NOTE:** **Thank you all to everyone who read the first chapter! If at all possible, could you please leave comments or suggestions on what my writing could use to become better? I'm always looking for ways to better my writing! Also, if anyone who is willing could make a cover for this series, it would be greatly appreciated! So without further delay, here is chapter two!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Morning After

Plates were laid on the table in a fashion to where the sisters' dad would be at the head of the table, Elsa would be to his right, and Anna to his left, letting his wife sit at the opposite end of the table. This was how the family always sat down to eat, whether it was lunch, dinner, or breakfast. The burners on the stove sizzled when eggs touched the heated pans, causing them to turn to a more thicker state. The father made his way over to the stove and continued to make his family his signature breakfast omelets. He hummed as he cooked, happily moving his hands meticulously, but gracefully as he made his tasty creation.

Elsa, unable to take a shower since Anna was occupying it already, slumped into the kitchen. Her father sensed someone else's presence, and turned his head to see his daughter, dressed in a crop top t-shirt and baggy, plaid pajama pants, also heavy-eyed and whose hair was a mess.

He chuckled slightly, "Good morning Elsa," he said in his gruff, but loving voice. Elsa reached up with her right arm, grabbed it with her other, and leaned back, showing off her pale, but toned, stomach, triggering a yawn.

"Good morning dad," Elsa said sleepily, as she finished her yawn and hunched over, causing her back to pop a few times. "What time did you and mom get home?"

Her dad chuckled slightly, "Got home pretty early, around eleven. I'm honestly surprised that you and Anna were asleep. I figured you both would be up to something."

Elsa looked back at the staircase that led to the hallway where the sister's rooms were, and sighed slightly. "I was surprised too."

* * *

Anna was up against the wall of the shower, feeling the warm water hit her skin and roll down her body. She inspected every water droplet that rolled from her pale, freckled chest, down her abdomen, and all the way down her legs to her toes. The water that steamed off her body made a relaxing pitter-pattering noise as it hit the shower floor, causing Anna to lay her head backwards, letting her bright red hair become darkened by the soothing water and letting her experience a sense of pleasure as the water ran down her scalp, traveling down her spine, making its way to her buttocks. Anna massaged her scalp with the shampoo that her sister bought her for her birthday.

_If there was some way I could take back what I did, I would. I didn't want to upset her but I wanted to know why she kept me out. I just want it to be like it was… _

Anna frowned, eyes still closed as to not get any of the soapy water in her eyes.

_Well it's too fucking late now. There's no way she'll even let you close to in now. _

Anna tensed, closing her eyes even harder than before.

_It was going so perfect, and you had to fuck it all up! You couldn't just be happy with the way it was going?! You did this to yours-_

THUMP THUMP THUMP

Anna let out a surprised squeal, losing control of her hands as they flailed aimlessly, and pushed herself against the wall so if anyone came barging in, they wouldn't see her in all her nakedness.

"Anna! Get out of the shower, honey! There won't be any hot water left for me," said the sweet, honey-like voice that Anna recognized as her mother.

Anna fell the chill of the liquid that streamed down her body, and hadn't realized that the water had gotten very chilly.

"Alright mom! I'll be done in a sec!"

"Thank you sweetie," her mom said as she left from in front of the door leading to the bathroom.

_Jesus Christ, she knocks like a man._

Anna turned off the water and couldn't help but laugh slightly as she noticed just how oblivious she had been in thought. She closed her eyes with delight at the feeling of her soft towel as she dried her breasts and the rest of the surrounding areas around her chest, moving on to her arms, then to her legs, drying off the more personal areas lastly, and put on a sports bra for comfort. She wrapped her still-wet hair in a different towel, and slipped into some panties that she laid out prior to getting into the shower. Anna looked into the mirror, fogged over with condensation from her time in the shower before the water became cold. Anna smiled and let out a laugh that increased with every passing second.

_Man, the water must have been pretty cold. My nipples look like mount Everest. I might need something more than just this bra, or I'm going to get some strange looks at breakfast. _

Anna pulled a "I Killed The Prom Queen" t-shirt on, and slipped into some pajamas, and walked out of the bathroom and into her room to change.

* * *

Anna walked down the stairs being careful about falling, as she pushed a cotton swab into each ear, cleaning out any water that was left over. She saw Elsa and her dad preparing to put food out on the table for everyone, and rushed to help them do so. As she passed her parents' room, she heard her mother muttering something about a new water heater, which brought a silly grin across Anna's face as she briskly walked into the kitchen, meeting her dad by putting her arms around him, and standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"Good morning daddy," Anna said happily.

"Morning rabbit," her father said with a smile as he squeezed his daughter's arms that were locked around his chest.

"Omelets today?" Anna jeered with a fake sense of questioning.

"These will taste better than the last ones, I think," her father said, looking intently at his cuisine creations. "The last one's that I made were kind of sloppy. Especially since we were out of no stick spray and I almost flung one to the roof trying to get it off the damn pan."

Elsa chuckled; remembering the whole scene in her head as she carefully laid the plates on the table. "But dad, how can these be better than the last, when the last ones were the best?"

Her dad let out a hearty laugh, "Thanks for trying to butter me up, but the answer is still no."

Elsa smirked, "Well, looks like I'm gonna have to try harder then."

Anna, who was getting the silverware out of the drawers, shot a quizzical look in the direction of her sister and father. Elsa, almost seemingly sensing Anna's glare, turned around. "Sorry Anna, but you can't know yet," she said, closing her eyes and letting her cheeks rise with her smile.

_Great. Another secret. _

"Oh, okay," Anna said, with a hint of pain in her voice.

Elsa immediately picked up on Anna's tone, and opened her eyes, letting the smile fade away.

"It's something you can't know yet," letting a different kind of smile slide across her face, this time almost dark and sensual, "because it's for you. A late birthday present from me."

Anna stood there; trying to soak up what exactly had just been said by her sister, who Anna had thought was furious at her due to last night's intrusions to Elsa's privacy.

_A present? For me? Even after what I did in her room? _

Anna felt a rush of emotion come over her as these thoughts raced through her mind.

_I seriously have the best sister in the world, hands fucking down. _

"Well, if you want it anyway. You don't have to take it if you don't want it."

Anna snapped to reality, realizing that her sister stood in front of her with her shoulders slouched, the smile gone from her face. Anna quickly hugged her sister, pulling her in closely, and laying her head on Elsa's shoulder, right where it meets the neck.

"I'm gonna love it no matter what it is. Thank you."

Elsa, stunned by the swiftness at which her sister grabbed her, hugged Anna back, letting a smile control her lips.

"I haven't given it to you yet silly, don't thank me yet." Elsa felt her sisters breath on her neck as she laughed, almost making her tense up.

"Omelet's ready!" Her father boomed loud enough to let his wife and everyone else in the neighborhood know.

_Holy God. That was unexpected._

Anna broke up the hug without letting her dad or her sister know of her surprise of her dad's booming voice, giving the older sister a tight squeeze before letting her go, giving Elsa a sense of gratitude. "Ready to eat?"

Elsa opened her eyes and looked at her sister, still smiling.

Anna looked at her sister, "You have no idea."

* * *

The family ate together, forks clinking on the porcelain plates as they devoured the delicious omelets. They laughed, regarding stories that their father and mother told of their time at their friends' house. Anna cherished the time that her family spent together, having minuscule amounts of time where her sister, mom, and dad were all in the same place, let alone talking and laughing with one another.

Elsa, trying hard to cover her mouth while her dad amused the table with the story of how he and his friend once tried to ding-dong-ditch a house and he was shot in the buttocks with a pellet gun, was soaking in the family time like a sponge, regarding everything that was said as precious. Elsa was gone the most out of all the members of the family, having to go to college and meeting with Punzel on most weekdays to share homework and go on girl nights.

Elsa sighed, more audibly than she had wanted it to come out, and looked at her family, who was looking at her with smiling faces.

Smiling back, Elsa let out a heartfelt laugh.

"I miss this. I miss being with my family every morning," Elsa looked down at her plate, "and I definitely miss your omelets dad."

Her father chuckled, and put his hands on the back of his head, locking his fingers behind his think brown hair, looking quite pleased with the compliment he received.

Anna stood up then, "Excuse me mom, may I be excused?"

Anna's mother looked at her, and smiled, causing her eyes to close slightly. "Of course dear."

Anna went to put her plate in the sink and then made her way to the stairs.

Elsa hurriedly wiped her mouth with a napkin and asked if she may be excused as well. After given the same acceptance as her sister, she followed the same procedure as Anna, and half-ran to the stairs.

Elsa reached the top of the stairs, and looked to her left, the direction of her sister's room. She didn't see anything, so she walked to Anna's bedroom door, and knocked rhythmically on her door, loud enough for her to hear to hear the reports over her music that constantly played in Anna's room.

Nothing was heard from inside, so Elsa turned around to look in the other direction, leading to balcony access from the game room, where Anna goes when she wants to get away from everything. Elsa made her way to the doors of the game room, and upon opening them, found it exactly as it had been left from the last time she was there. Even the game of "War" that she started with Anna remained untouched from the last time they played.

Elsa chuckled. She remembered how Anna was winning by a long shot, and it was evident in the size of Anna's deck almost double the size of Elsa's. She looked up from the table where the card game was played at, and saw the doors that open up to the balcony.

Elsa sighed, not wanting to really talk out in the cold December air. She trudged on, dedicated to find her sister. She put both of her hands on one of the two doors, and pushed, letting a blast of cool air hit her in the face, causing her already messy hair to blow back slightly. "Elsa?"

* * *

"I know you weren't snooping through my personal stuff on purpose."

Elsa's sudden statement made Anna tense up, and then look at her. The two sisters sat on the balcony, looking at the frost covered ground around their house. They sat in silence for what seemed sempiternal for Anna, letting the awkwardness of the situation soak in for quite a while. But Elsa caught Anna off guard with her words of understanding.

"You… You what?"

"I haven't told you how I feel about the situation last night, but since we're here now, I figured I would." Elsa stared off the top of the balcony, resting both arms on the railing that lined the edge, not looking at her sister while she talked.

Anna gulped. "I'm so sorry Elsa, I didn't want to-"

"No," Elsa interrupted, now looking at her sister, fully turned to face her, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I kept you in the dark for all these years. I'm sorry for not spending time with my only sister. I'm sorry for treating you like shit when all you wanted was to know what kept me away from you. I haven't been a good sister, but I swear that'll change."

Elsa hugged her sister. "I swear."

Anna stood there, her older sister wrapped around her. She didn't know what to say. Anna hugged her sister back in the same way that she was hugging Anna.

_Did that really just happen? Did your sister find some way to turn this whole thing back onto herself? _

Anna felt tears starting to well up behind her eyes.

_You don't realize how undeserving you are. Elsa needs better than you. She pours her forgiveness onto you like a waterfall, and you can't say a single word? Pathetic.  
_

Anna felt her sister's skin, and detected chill bumps. Anna loosened her hold on her older sister, and smiled. "How about we go finish that game of war?"

Elsa sniffled from the chill of the air, and nodded. "I suppose. Although I don't always look forward to getting beat."

Anna laughed, "Beat? You're getting your ass kicked!"

Elsa laughed, letting out a snorting sound, which caused her to gasp, and then commence to laugh even more. Anna burst into laughter as well, doubling over and using the railing of the balcony for balance. After a few good seconds of uncontrollable laughter, the two sisters met each other's gaze, and made their way into the game room.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter should be longer, and we have quite a ways to go in the series! I have much more planned for this story, and hopefully I'll get to apply them all. In the meantime, I will be able to work on the story after work, and during school. Apologies in advance if any chapters get delayed. Thank you for reading!**


	3. War

Chapter 3: War

Elsa opened her eyes, blinking rapidly to ease her weariness. She looked around and saw that she wasn't in her usual place of solitude. She wasn't in her bed, she was on a couch. It wasn't daytime either, instead it was still dark. There wasn't any books on the floor, instead it was clean. Her surroundings became more transparent as to where she was as her thought process kicked into gear. She had fallen asleep in the game room. She looked over the edge of the couch where she lay, cuddled in one of the blankets she remembered seeing in Anna's room, and saw the coffee table that lay in front of the television set, as well as her younger sister, who was asleep in a leather lounger adjacent to the table itself. She looked back down to the table, and saw the spoils and losses of the game of "War" that continued the long and language-ridden path that the siblings started weeks ago. She smiled, remembering what all happened last night.

_Getting my ass kicked huh? _She studied the decks even longer. _Looks like the tables have turned, my oh so humble sister. _Elsa felt her eyes start to become heavy again, and yawned, stretching her back, which caused it to pop a number of times. "Ugh," came an aghast report from her sister, who was now awake due to the effects of Elsa's stretching. "You know I hate when you do that."

Elsa let a tiny laugh leave her mouth, "I'll stop breaking my back in half when you learn to finish someone off in a card game."

Anna, now noticeably excited, jumped up from her resting place, causing Elsa to jump a little in her seat. "How was I supposed to know that I'd lose two aces in one stand-off!"

Elsa, remembering how easy it is to mess with her sister, took advantage of the situation."Well, you wouldn't have lost them if you could have had better cards!"

Anna's face became noticeably more red, despite making it hard to see with her freckles that were dotted all over her cheeks. "I can't control what my cards were worth!" Anna said, a little more frustrated.

Elsa smiled, "Apparently you can't control a game of 'War' either!"

Anna opened her mouth, as if she was going to say something, but then closed it, and let her head down, causing her hair to drape over her face. Elsa ran through a million responses to a million comebacks that she contemplated Anna would say, but wasn't prepared for what happened next. Elsa heard sniffles. Not any sniffles, but the short and solemn sniffles that she knew only as Anna's. Elsa immediately got up, and ran to her sister who was no more than four or five feet away from her position on the couch.

"Anna, I was kidding, you know there is no way that I'd ever mean anything like tha-"

Anna looked up suddenly, grabbing her sister. "Psyche," she said, inches away from her sister's face, causing Elsa to feel the warm breath of her younger sibling. Elsa didn't even have time to react to Anna's ruse before she was picked up by her younger sibling, and was thrown on the couch, her sister landing on top of her.

Anna grabbed Elsa's sides, remembering where she was ticklish at the most. She felt Elsa tense up, and then tightened her grip on her sisters hips, causing Elsa to curl into a ball of laughter.

"How are you able to pick me up?!" Elsa said through laughter, finding it difficult to move as Anna's fingers sent impulses through her whole body by tickling.

"You think I go to the gym to just get out of the house?" Anna asked jokingly. Elsa couldn't take much more. She had already started to feel tears well up behind her eyes, and any attempt to throw Anna off of her was pointless. Anna had her held down by pinning Elsa's arms with her legs, and sitting on her stomach, all while hitting every single spot Anna knew Elsa was ticklish at. Elsa looked up at her sister and saw no sign of mercy. _Ah, fuck it. _

Elsa rolled over, causing Anna's legs to slide up slightly, but just enough so to where they were within striking distance. Elsa then bit Anna's thigh tight enough to where she had to stand up.

"OW!" Anna exclaimed, holding the spot on her leg where she thought Elsa had taken a chunk out of. Elsa then knew that this was her moment to strike. She leaped from the couch where her sister had thrown her, and grabbed her sister around the waist.

Elsa lifted with all she could muster, and crashed her sister down on the lounger. Elsa pinned Anna using the same technique that was used against her moments ago. Anna looked up at her sister, shock in her eyes. "How…" Anna grabbed her sister's arm. "How did you get so strong?"

Elsa smiled devilishly, "You don't think that me and Punzel just go to the mall every day we spend together do you?" The smile on Elsa's face turned into something even more diabolical. "We don't just go to the gym to get out of the house, you know…" Elsa then slid down Anna's body, lifting up her shirt. Elsa forced both hands onto her younger sister's abdomen, and tickled Anna relentlessly.

Anna sputtered something at first, but was drowned out by a sea of laughter and jerking movements. Elsa didn't let up, letting Anna feel exactly how cruel she could be when she was messed with. But the older sister noticeably eased up on the torrential volley of tickles that she bequeathed on Anna, as she felt how toned Anna's abdomen was. She felt with her very own fingers how every muscle in her sister's midsection was formed, how they tensed when they were provoked by Elsa's warm, long fingers.

Anna noticed her sister's momentary withdrawal from her tickle assault, and acted quickly, lifting Elsa with her legs, causing her to lose balance, and falling to the floor with her, pinning Elsa's hands by holding her wrists to the floor.

Elsa, noticeably stunned, looked at her sister inquisitively. "How are you gonna do anything when your holding my hands down?" Anna chuckled, but not a happy chuckle. It was almost sultry, cocky even.

"Remember the time I tried to tell you a secret in your ear in elementary school, and as soon as I said one thing you jerked backwards and stated laughing?" Elsa's eyes widened with realization, as she met her sister's gaze. Anna leaned her head down, brushing Elsa's cheek with her own as she went by, letting her messy, red hair drape over her sister's face.

"I do," Anna whispered breathily into Elsa's ear, causing a huge smile to spread across the older sister's face. "A-Anna!" Elsa sputtered, trying to hold back laughter. Anna showed that she had authority over the situation by leaning in even closer to Elsa's ear.

"What's the matter sis," Anna whispered deeply, causing Elsa to burst out with laughter, "Can't keep it in anymore? Go on and laugh Elsa, you'll just be making this harder on yourself."

Elsa was about to cry from laughing too much. She knew it wasn't long before she couldn't take anymore. Elsa struggled intently to escape her sister's submission hold, but to no avail. Squirming and writhing only seemed to do little to none. "Just give up Elsa," Anna breathed. "We know who's gonna win this war."

Elsa, feeling a tear run down her cheek, finally gave up. "Okay, okay! I give! You win!" Elsa panted, unable to draw breath very quickly. Anna released her sister's arms, and fell to the floor beside where she lay, struggling for breath as well due to Elsa's excruciating struggle. Both sisters laid on the hardwood floor, struggling for air. Elsa, hearing her sister's deep breaths, turned around and faced Anna, meeting her deep blue eyes. "You may win at this tickling thing," Elsa gasped. "But I'll still take you to town in cards."

Anna released a single laugh in between inhales, smiling and patting her sister's head. "Yeah, keep talking shit sis."

* * *

Elsa and Anna sat outside on the balcony, bundled up in a coat and blankets, looking up at the stars. Anna had snuck downstairs to make her sister and herself a cup of hot chocolate, passing her parents' room, which brought a smile to her face as she heard her father let out a gruff and violent snore. Elsa sipped her hot chocolate, all the while staring at the cold December night that had set around their New York home. Anna looked over to see her sister staring intently into the darkness of their quiet, secluded neighborhood.

Elsa's hair blew gently with the faint wind, causing her signature single braid to dance lightly as it fell down the back of her rocking chair. Anna noticed that she was staring, but only too late, as her sister turned her head to meet Anna's gaze. Elsa smiled, closing he eyes as she did so, causing Anna to return the gesture. Elsa leaned her head back, letting out a groan as she pulled the blanket up farther on her legs.

"It's been WAY too long since we did anything like this," Elsa said as she ran her fingers through her hair, reaching the ponytail that held her braid intact, and pulling it out, letting her blonde hair fall three-fourths of the way down her back. "Woah." Anna's eyes were wide open with amazement at the length of her sister's hair. "When did your hair get so long?"

Elsa smiled, "It's the magic of coconut oil." Elsa stood, and made her way to Anna, turning around to sit where she could lay her head in Anna's lap, allowing her to play with her hair. "It also makes it super soft," Elsa added.

Anna sat there, unknowing of what to do. She looked at Elsa's face, seeing her eyes were closed, waiting. Suddenly, Elsa's crystal blue eyes opened, meeting Anna's. _Jesus. _Anna's eyes searched deeply into her sister's. _They never look this blue. _"It's okay," Elsa said, grabbing Anna's right hand, pulling it to her hair. "I like having my hair played with anyway."

Anna meticulously ran her fingers through Elsa's hair, feeling the softness and smoothness that her hair had to offer. Elsa's eyes closed shut again, as she let out a noise of pleasure from the back of her throat. The younger sister moved her other hand to her sister's tresses, and continued to bring her hands all the way through to the end, and then repeating the process until all of Elsa's hair spanned Anna's lap. Anna looked down at her sister's expressions as she slowly laced her fingers to and fro in the sea of blonde hair that belonged to her sister. _Good God, what I'd give to have hair like this. Or at least to have my hair played with like this. _

Minutes passed, and Anna hummed as her fingers made waves in Elsa's hair. Anna looked back down as she heard a faint breath emit from Elsa that sounded a little more out of the norm. Anna felt herself smile, and couldn't hold it back even if she tried, as she saw her sister had fallen asleep. She continued to stroke Elsa's white-blonde hair, and leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Elsa's eyes blinked slowly, opening them gradually and smiling when she saw her sister and realized how she had been woken up. "Jeez, it's been forever since you've done that," she slurred through sleepy speech. She yawned, and stood up, leaning backwards, causing her to expose her abdomen to her younger sister. "I've missed it a lot."

Anna felt her face increase in temperature, and tried to hide her face in her arms as she let a goofy smile slide across her lips. _I've missed it too. I've missed it more than you'll ever know. _

Anna felt a tug on the collar of her jacket, lifting her head up out of her arms. "Hey," Elsa said, putting her arm around Anna, keeping a sly grin on her face the entire time. "I think it's about time for me to give you that present of yours."

Anna's eyes widened. "Oh, you think it's about time, huh?" She asked jokingly. Elsa pushed her sister playfully, letting a single, girly laugh discharge. "I could just keep it for myself, but I think you'd have more fun with it." Elsa grabbed Anna's arm, and pulled in the direction of the game room. "C'mon slowpoke," Elsa jeered. Anna laughed and followed her sister into the room connected to the balcony, all the while being tugged on by her older sister.

* * *

The warm air of the house felt good on Anna's cold, dry skin. She let out a sigh of relief upon releasing the heavy winter jacket she had donned before heading outside with her sister, causing Elsa to laugh at her younger sibling.

"What?" Anna inquired, still shedding layers of clothing off her body until she reached her pajamas. Elsa brought a hand up to her mouth, biting the length of her thumb as she watched her sister peel at least two different layers of warm clothes off her body.

"Nothing," she managed to say, despite holding back laughter. "I just forgot that my sister is a total wimp when it comes to cold weather."

Anna put a hand on one hip, and stuck her tongue out at her sister, bringing up a one-fingered gesture with her free hand. "Spin on it," Anna said, jokingly.

Elsa, thinking of a witty comment to add, started laughing as they made their way out of the game room. "Don't tempt me," she said, pointing a finger at her younger sister, putting a half smile across her face. "I haven't had any kind of action in forever!"

Anna felt her face blush again, but this time in a completely different way. It wasn't out of embarrassment, it was something entirely new, unbeknownst to the younger sibling. _Wait. What does she mean by "In forever?" _Anna looked up at her older sister, making her way into her room, motioning for Anna to follow.

Elsa stuck her head out of her door again, looking for her sister, who was dead in her tracks. "Anna!" She whispered loudly, snapping her sister back to a state of attention.

"Coming!" Anna whispered back, careful not to be so loud as to wake her father.

After tiptoeing into Elsa's room, Anna saw that Elsa had cleared a path through her room, making it easier to navigate in and out. Elsa was sitting on her bed, and stood up quickly, hiding her hands behind her back. "Come here," Elsa said, patting the bed. "You'll wanna sit down for this."

Anna made her way to the bed, and sat down as instructed. "Okay," Elsa began, putting one arm on Anna's shoulder. "I have a hard time getting to find time to spend with you, and I'm aware of this."

Anna looked into her sister's gaze. _Yeah, no shit. _

"Since I'm not always around, I don't get to listen to the things that you like very much, and it pains me to say so."

_Feeling the sting here too, sis. _

"However, being around does give me the chance to be pretty observant."

_My sister observes me? _

"Seeing all the bands that are on your t-shirts, I figured a little something out for you."

_Oh sweet, she probably got me some new band merch, or someth- _

Anna's thoughts were cut short as a single envelope was put into her lap. Anna looked down at the paper packet, and then reacted by tearing it open, not caring an ounce for neatness. She finally got to where she could fish out what was inside the envelope, and pulled out a single ticket.

"No way," Anna stared at the ticket, eyes wide as ever. She shot her head up at her sister, keeping her intent gaze prevalent on her face. "No fucking way."

Her older sister put on a smile, and looked her sister dead in the eyes. "Way."

Anna jumped up and squealed, all while grasping the ticket her sister had given her. Elsa let out a laugh, and caused Anna to blush again. "I'm sorry for fangirling," Anna said, smiling at her sister. "But I have been looking for tickets to Issue's World Tour for weeks and they've been sold out!"

Elsa brought a hand to her chin, giving a perpetual look of pondering that was obviously fake, and then looked at her sister. "I guess it's a good thing I bought two of them then," she said as she pulled a ticket out of her pocket, holding it highly between her right thumb and index finger so Anna could see it.

Anna looked down from her sister's ticket. "Get out of here," she said, not believing what she was seeing.

"By the way," Elsa said, stuffing the ticket into her pocket again, "do you have a band t-shirt I could borrow?"

Elsa barely had any time to interact before realizing that Anna had flung herself around her sister's neck, pushing her face into Elsa's neck. Elsa could feel tears coming from Anna's eyes, and wrapped her arms around her younger sibling's torso, rubbing the upper part of her back. "I just thought that it was time for me to spend a day with my little sis."

Anna sniffled, and let out a single chuckle, causing her to have to sniffle again, spoke into Elsa's neck. "You're the best sister ever." Elsa pulled Anna off of her, and leaned in to kiss Anna's forehead, before pulling back to smile and wink at her younger sister.

"You better remember that forever, rabbit."

_Oh trust me. I will._

_I fucking will._


	4. Comedown

**NOTE: **It has been getting to the point where it is increasingly harder to find time to write. However, for the time that I can't find now, I will make up for in chapter length. That being said, I have multiple tens of chapters planned out for this story, so it might not be finished for a while. I'm also still looking for someone to make a cover for the series, so if they could message me or text me any info, it would be highly appreciated. All my info is on my profile. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 4: Comedown

Anna looked down at her phone, makeup still being applied, after hearing the device vibrate twice, indicating a text message. There was a message from Elsa on the lock screen, reading "Hurry up rabbit its time to go!"

Anna smiled, seeing how Elsa managed to slip up on her grammar within the message, a feat that is very rare from her sister. Anna applied the finishing touches on her eye liner and lipstick, and looked into the stand-up mirror. She studied her color coordinated outfit, from her destroyed acid washed skinny jeans, to her three-quarter sleeve raglan with the "Issues" logo across the chest. She had her hair down for a change, and parted her bangs to one side, allowing her hair to cover one slipped on an unreal amount of wristbands that she kept in a basket in her bathroom, and walked out of the bathroom after spraying a tiny, but noticeable amount of perfume on. She was walking down the steps of the stairs when she saw someone she knew as her sister, but didn't recognize as such.

Elsa stood there, arms crossed and supporting her skinny stature with one leg, wearing a pair of dark red skin-tight jeans that had holes and scratches covering the pants from the legs to the waist. Some holes even exposed more of Elsa than Anna had even seen in her life. Elsa also had on one of Anna's "Betraying the Martyrs" cut-off shirts, showing a black, strapless sports bra underneath. Elsa had her hair in her signature single braid, letting the hair at the front of her head coax itself back with the braid that she brought over her right shoulder, letting it drape down her chest like a golden-white curtain. Her eyeliner came off past her eyes slightly, giving her a very appealing look. _Oh my God. _Anna stopped midway down the stairs. She looked down to examine her outfit._ Here's to hoping I look that hot. _

"Are you ready?" Came a sweet voice that snapped Anna's head up. Anna smiled, meeting her sister's now teal gaze, causing her to stammer.

"Oh, um, yes! Gimme, like, just one second. I have to grab something for the trip!" Anna raced back up the stairs clumsily, and turned to her bedroom door. She felt her cheeks.

* * *

_There's that feeling again. _Anna could feel the heat from her face transfer to her hands, indicating that she had indeed felt some sort of reaction in her body. She took some deep breaths, hoping that they would help driver the fever in her cheeks away. _For fuck's sake, am I getting sick? I can't be getting sick today, especially not on the one day I get to spend with Elsa._ Anna felt her cheeks again, noticing a drop in temperature. She took one last deep breath, and turned back around to go down the stairs.

As she reached the halfway marks of the staircase, she saw her mother talking to Elsa. She listened in on their conversation as she continued to close the distance between them with each step on the flight of stairs.

"What time does this concert end?" Their mom was looking at Elsa up and down, trying to compute her meaning or purpose for Elsa's new style.

"To be honest mom, I don't really know," Elsa said, looking up at the roof, arms crossed. "But in all honesty, I don't really care either. Today is my day to spend with Anna, and I intend on spending every second I can with her."

Anna stopped in her tracks, now maybe five feet away from her sister and mother. _Oh my God. That was seriously the one thing my sister could possibly say that makes me wanna cry. _Anna smiled, and reached out to hug her sister. _Don't worry Elsa. _Anna wrapped both her arms over Elsa's shoulders, locking each hand to the opposite shoulder of her sister, pulling her whole front body into contact with her sister's back. _Today is gonna be the best day I can possibly make it for you. _

Elsa turned around, a smile visible across her lips. "Are you ready to go now slowpoke?"

Anna looked up at her sister's face and returned the smile that her sister was showing her. "I'm all set."

The sister's mom hugged her two daughters at the same time, wrapping an arm around both of them on each side. "I want you girls to be safe. Text me when you get there, text me when you're coming home. Understood?"

Both girls looked at their mother and at the same time replied with, "Yes Ma'am!"

Their mother smiled, and let go of them. "Go have fun."

* * *

Anna sat in the passenger seat of Elsa's car, looking out the window with a goofy look on her face as they passed the many tall buildings that riddled the New York landscape. She had one of her two earbuds in, in case her sister wanted to say something to her. They had been driving for about an hour, which didn't seem that long for the younger sibling, as Elsa quite often struck up conversations with her younger sister; usually regarding what she would encounter at this concert, having never been to one of this magnitude in her life. Anna couldn't help but smile as her sister asked another question.

"Am I going to have to push someone down?" Elsa asked, eyes still fixed on the road ahead of them. "Because I'm not entirely sure I'm strong enough to do much of anything to anyone."

Anna looked over at her sister, and laughed. "You had more than enough strength to lift me up and slam me on a chair!"

Elsa started to laugh too. "Yeah, but that was only because you were tickling me!" The older sister met Anna's eyes. "Don't ever tickle me and expect to not get fucked up."

Anna raised an eyebrow. _Well she did bite my damn leg, so I believe that statement ten out of ten times. _"Hopefully you don't mind getting pushed around too much," Anna said, halfway thinking the same thing to herself. "Or groped, for that matter. I really don't like getting pushed in the pit all that much, but-."

Elsa turned her attention from the road again to look at her sister. "Groped?" She interrupted, a hint of bitterness in her tone of voice.

Anna looked at her sister with a serious gaze. "Yes, groped. No one can really control what goes on in a mosh pit or when you crowd surf, honestly."

Elsa put her eyes back on the road, grabbing the steering wheel harder than before. Both girls rode in silence for a few minutes, and Anna was about to put her headphones back in to ease the awkwardness. "Have…"

Anna looked over to see her sister struggle to get her words to cooperate, and dropped her earbuds, intent on listening to whatever her sister might ask.

"Have you ever… Been handled before? Like in one of your mosh pits, or whatever?" Elsa asked, still focused on the road, but her cheeks becoming more and more flushed.

Anna looked at her sister and grabbed her hand, clenched tightly on the steering wheel. "If I had, I wouldn't go back Elsa." Anna felt the coldness of the back of her sister's hand as she tried to comfort her. "I never have been touched by someone against my will at a concert, and the moment that it happens to me is the moment where I will walk away from everything that has to do with concerts."

Elsa stayed transfixed to the road. "Good," she said, turning her head to meet her sister's eyes once again, "because as long as I'm here with you, no one is gonna lay a finger on you but me."

Anna stared at her sister, even after Elsa turned her attention back to the road, leaving her hand on the back of Elsa's. _Woah, where'd that come from? I knew I had a protective sister when it came to privacy, or her World of Warcraft account, but I didn't know she was protective of me. _Anna's eyes opened with realization at the deliberation of what she had just thought. _My sister is protective of me. _Anna looked back to the window, watching the many different buildings and people pass her by.

"I love you Elsa." Anna felt her hand become encompassed by her sister's, now warm due to Anna's hand, her fingers becoming intertwined with Elsa's.

"I love you too, Anna."

* * *

Elsa pulled into the long line of cars that was vying to get good parking spots. She halfway grunted, noticing that there was a fast pass line, and every vehicle that pulled into the venue's parking area took all the good spots. "So much for getting here early," she huffed.

Anna looked over at her sister, pulling the left earbud out from behind her hair. "Did you say something, Elsa?"

The older sister looked at Anna, and couldn't help but smile as she saw her sister's excitement plastered all over her happy expression. "Nothing sis, just glad we got here safe. Traffic was horrible today, wasn't it?"

Anna closed her eyes and smiled. "I don't actually like to pay attention to whether or not traffic is bad," Anna said, putting both arms behind her head, stretching her back. "It's kinda fun to actually look at people. Not being a stalker, but people watching can actually tell you a lot about who they are."

Elsa raised an eyebrow, steadily getting closer to the venue guard to receive directions to a parking place. "Well, what can you tell me about those girls right there?" Elsa pointed to a twosome of girls, walking past the line of cars to the express line, tickets in hand. Anna looked to the two that Elsa was pointing at and brought her hand up to her mouth, holding her bottom lip with her right index finger and the length of her thumb.

"Well, from what I can tell, they seem to have ridden together," the younger sister started. "They have probably been friends forever, judging by the jokes and pushing on each other. The one on the right has a ton of wristbands, so maybe she is trying to cover something up, like self-induced scars or a tattoo."

Elsa was starting to become impressed, and looked over at her sister. She also made notice of the amount of wristbands that Anna wore on her right arm, as the younger sibling was making hand gestures as she talked. Elsa shook her head, and turned her attention back to the line of cars she was in, the length between her and getting a parking place vastly shortened.

"Not to mention that they're gay," Anna said, still watching the two girls as they strode into the concert.

Elsa's eyes widened, and she turned to look at Anna, whose attention was elsewhere. "They're what?"

Anna turned to look at Elsa's questioning gaze, and nodded slightly. "Yeah, they're gay. It's pretty obvious."

Elsa let an eyebrow creep up her forehead. "What makes it obvious, then?"

Anna chuckled slightly, and looked at her sister. "The first red flag is that she had a wallet in her back pocket. Second off, they were playing around and the one on the right grabbed the left one's butt. Hard." Anna started to smile. "And she didn't even flinch."

Elsa laughed, remembering now that she might have saw that. "Well, kudos to you for your people watching skills."

Anna giggled, "It comes with lots of free time." Anna pointed towards the line of cars. "You're up."

Elsa directed her attention back to the venue guard, now waving to the car that the sisters both rode in. Elsa let out a grateful sigh. "It's about time, I could use a drink." Elsa ran her fingers through her white-gold locks, stopping her hand before reaching her single braid that led down to her chest.

_Well that was adorable. How the hell does she not have a boyfriend yet? _Anna watched as her older sister handed the tickets to the venue guard, and he directed them to a parking spot, adjacent to a light pole.

"Sweet, that'll help us find our car when we get done," Elsa said, looking at the light pole. "Did you see that guard?"

Anna snapped to reality, realizing that she had been staring at Elsa. "Uh, no… I wasn't, uh, paying attention I guess."

Elsa unlocked her seatbelt, and checked her makeup in the mirror. "Well, I noticed him. Maybe I should come to these things more often," Elsa said jokingly.

Anna laughed dryly, hearing her sister's words. _Yeah, or maybe you shouldn't. If any guy is gonna date my sister, I have to approve._ Anna smiled to herself. _Good luck to anyone getting past my guidelines._

* * *

Anna let out a sigh of relief as she stepped in the crowded venue, and turned to see her sister getting searched with handheld metal detectors. Elsa stood, arms outstretched as the sensors tried to pick up any traces of metal. _I hope she can handle this. It's definitely not for the faint of heart. and I know Elsa doesn't handle people well. _Elsa was waved through, and found her sister leaned up against a wall, waiting for her. Elsa walked toward her, taking note of her surroundings as she passed by the different kinds of people and breathed in the many different smells. She finally reached Anna, and hugged her.

"We finally made it," Anna said, her sister's arms wrapped around her.

"We sure did," Elsa confirmed, looking around. She stretched backwards, causing her back to pop louder than normal. Anna noticeably cringed at the sound of her sister's contortion-induced noises that seemed to make her feel them as well. Elsa looked at her sister's expression, and put a hand behind her head. "Sorry, sis," she said, scratching the back of her head. "I keep forgetting you hate that."

"It's not that I hate it, it just sounds painful." The younger girl was looking at her sister with an appearance of concern.

Elsa smiled and put her hand on Anna's shoulder. "It doesn't hurt, I promise." She looked over to the bar on the other side of the crowded room, now overtaken with many people; smoke filling the air. "I'm going to grab me a beer, and since I'm the cool sister…" Elsa's voice trailed off.

Anna looked at her sister with questioning eyes at first, but then smiled with realization as her sister shot her a devilish smirk. "This is the part where you say, 'I'll buy you a drink Anna!'"

Elsa laughed, "I always knew I had a smartass sister." She pulled a few bills out of her back pocket, and playfully pushed her sister on the arm as she started to walk away. "Don't go anywhere, alright? I left my phone in the car, so I won't be able to find you." Elsa then turned away completely, making her way to the line at the front of the bar.

_Man, this is fucking great. My sister is hanging out with me again, I'm at my dream concert, I look hot… Everything's going right today._ Anna laughed quietly to herself, shaking her head slightly. _Here's to hoping it'll stay that way._

"What're you laughing about?"

The gruff voice behind the younger sibling startled her, causing her to snap back to reality. After a few quick breaths, Anna regained her thought process, and realized just who was standing behind her. At this time, a heavy-hitting bass drum kicked in, followed up by the sound of a crash cymbal and a drum line, causing the venue walls to shake. A guitar blasted into the speakers, shredding any attempts of communication with anyone into useless little pieces. The opening act of the evening started up with one of their heaviest songs, and everyone in the crowd in front of the barriers keeping them away from the stage was jumping or moving. Two people were trying to start a pit not even ten feet away from where Anna was, but she didn't move an inch.

_I spoke WAY too fucking soon. _Anna turned on her heels, and faced the figure who was so extremely close that she could smell the alcohol on his breath and in his clothes.

"Hello, Kristoff."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Anna yelled, crossing her arms and distributing her weight to her right leg, causing her to lean slightly in a very sarcastic manner.

"What, am I not supposed to be here? Can I not have a good time anymore?" The tall, muscled up male said in a loud, breathy voice that burned Anna's nostrils with the overbearing stench of booze.

"I don't mean here as in the concert," Anna said, halfway turning her head to escape Kristoff's foul breath. "I mean what are you doing talking to me?"

Kristoff chuckled sarcastically. "If I remember correctly, you don't have a reason to be mad at me! But I've got a damn good reason to be mad at you!"

Anna scoffed, and turned around, disgusted by the man's comment. "Get away from me Kristoff," she yelled over the music. Anna went to move to a different spot in the venue, but was suddenly jerked backwards by her arm.

Kristof had grabbed Anna's arm and yanked back hard. "Hey!" The man yelled. "You aren't going anywhere until you tell me why the hell you left me for no reason!"

Anna jerked relentlessly, grunting with every effort she made. "No! Let go!"

Kristoff started to pull her closer, grabbing the younger sibling with his other hand on the shoulder, wrapping his fingers into Anna's shirt. "Tell me!" He screamed.

Anna felt tears well up into her eyes at the thought that she was in a hostile predicament, and very possibly could get hurt. She felt a tear stroll down her cheek, which caused Kristoff to become furious. He pulled Anna in to where her face was encompassed by his chest, feeling the wetness of Anna's tear soak through his shirt and onto his skin.

"You think you can just walk out on me?!" He screamed into Anna's face. "After all we did and what we went through you think you can just walk out of my life?!"

Anna couldn't move. She was petrified with fear as her former boyfriend screamed a torrent of harsh words and accusations into her face. Everything was too much for her. The music was blaring even louder and heavier than before, people had started mosh pits everywhere, the smoke that filled the air wasn't just ordinary cigarette smoke from what Anna could determine as she breathed it in, and people were bumping into her as she was being intimidated by an ex-lover.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Kristoff shouted as he shook Anna.

Anna looked up at him with teary eyes, and didn't say a word. Kristof chuckled dryly, and pushed his head into Anna's. "Well, it looks like I'm gonna have to make you listen then," he whispered into Anna's ear as he released his grip from Anna's elbow and pushed it down to her stomach, going all the way down until his rather large hand was between Anna's legs.

_No. No no no no no please no. Anything but this. Anything. _Anna's eyes were pouring tears now, unable to move from the grip of the man who held her in place. She looked around trying to yell for help, but no words came out of her mouth as she gasped from the motions of Kristoff's hand between her thighs.

"You miss this, don't you?" He asked, breathing heavily into Anna's face. "You know you do."

Anna closed her eyes, unable to think or act, tears streaming down the side of her face onto Kristof's shirt. _Oh my God, please someone help me…_

"HEY FUCKHOLE!"

Anna's eyes shot open as she felt a cold liquid that reeked of alcohol splash off of Kristoff's face and clothes, causing him to release the younger girl from his forceful grasp. She wheeled around quickly to see Elsa standing there, a red plastic cup in hand, with an arm outstretched towards the area where his sister was being attacked at. Anna ran and threw herself into Elsa's arms, tears continuously flowing without hindrance from her eyes, as she pushed her face into the side of Elsa's neck.

"H-He… He tried to…" Anna stammered, unable to breathe between sobs.

Elsa rubbed her sister's back. "I know what he did," Elsa said, pushing her younger sister off of her. "Now give me a second before I bash his fucking head in." Elsa stormed to where Kristoff was drying his face with his shirt, and tapped on his shoulder.

"What the hell do you want?!" He yelled at Elsa.

"Just a little payback is all," Elsa said coyly. The older sister then brought a foot up into Kristoff's masculine area, causing him to double over in pain. Elsa then kicked hard to the man's legs, causing him to lose balance and fall over into a group of people that were trying to stay out of a mosh pit. "And stay away from my fucking sister!" Elsa turned around and marched her way to Anna, grabbing her sister by the hand and pulling her towards the exit.

Anna was drying her eyes, and saw where Elsa was leading them to. "But the concert just started a few minutes ago!"

Elsa snapped around, and pushed a finger into Anna's chest. "You said in the car that the moment you EVER got handled in any way, that you would walk away from that concert, didn't you?"

Anna looked into Elsa's serious eyes, and swallowed. She nodded her head yes. Elsa pulled her younger sibling in to hold her closely, grabbing her around the waist and back. "Then we're leaving. I'm not letting you get hurt. Ever." Elsa pulled away from the sister's embrace and looked Anna deeply into her eyes. "You can explain who that douche was in the car, alright? I wanna know everything," Elsa said, pointing her finger back up to Anna's face.

Anna nodded, and looked downwards, letting her long red hair flow over her face.

"Good," Elsa said, "Let's head home."

* * *

**POST NOTE**: Jesus, that took me forever! There you go guys, a longer chapter for you. Hopefully pretty soon we can get into the more juicy parts of the story. It's just hard to find time to write, so once again, I'm terribly sorry for the wait! Thanks for reading Ch. 4!


	5. Promises Made

**NOTE: **Sorry for the delay of chapter 5, but as always, I have been extremely busy trying to manage my time between baseball and writing. This one should be a little longer than the others, just to make up for the time spent writing this chapter. Thanks, and here you go!

* * *

Chapter 5: Promises Made…

Elsa stared at the road, fairly dark, but slightly illuminated by the many cars that passed down its long stretch. The hum of the Nissan that she was driving soothed her, letting her absorb every bump and imperfection she managed to find on the road as she drove home. The older sister closed her eyes for a split second, and positioned her head backwards, letting out a small sigh as she did so. There was nothing she could do to take away whatever pain that her younger sibling was feeling, and it became increasingly apparent as she would look over regularly to see Anna wiping her cheeks, or staring out the window. Elsa looked over another time to see her sister swallow hard.

"Thirsty?" Elsa asked, inquisitively.

Anna sniffled, without breaking eye contact with the window where she stared into nothingness. She nodded, letting out a faint noise of confirmation that was distorted with broken pitch.

"Me too," Elsa said, flipping on her turn indicator to head into a little pub that wasn't very busy. "Plus I never got to get you your beer."

Anna did nothing, watching out the window, motionless. Elsa tried again, "which kinda sucks, because the beer I wasted on that guy was the most expensive twelve-ounce I've ever had the discontentment of buying." Elsa looked over to her sister, still staring into the void.

Elsa smiled, "you owe me eight bucks by the way." Elsa heard Anna blow more air out of her nose than usual, indicating a laugh that was kept in._Well it looks like you can be the older sister still. _Elsa let a smile fall upon her lips. _Feels pretty damn good actually._

* * *

Elsa looked over her menu at her sister, studying her demeanor. She had the menu laid down on the table unfolded, as to see everything that the small diner had to offer. She held her head up with both of her hands that were placed under her chin, letting her fingers come to rest on her freckled cheeks. Elsa smiled, remembering all the times that Anna displayed the same procedure every time that the two sisters ate together. Anna looked up and made eye contact with her sister, keeping her menu-studying posture all the while. Anna grinned slightly, and then looked back down to the menu, keeping the slight smile on her red-pink lips. Elsa looked back down at the menu without letting her grin fade, and started looking over the appetizers.

"Hi, I'm Kaye, and I'll be your server this evening. What could I get the lovely couple to drink tonight?"

Elsa looked up from the appetizer section to see a woman, in about her early twenties with honey-brown hair that draped to just past her shoulders, holding a notepad and a pen, ready to take an order.

"Uh…" Elsa slurred out. _Couple? Did she say couple?_

Anna giggled, "I'll have a scotch on the rocks please." The younger sister looked over to Elsa, who was now blushing and doing a very poor job of hiding it by placing her menu in front of her face, looking up at the woman taking drink orders. Anna smiled and held in a snort at the sight o her sister's feeble attempts to mask her embarrassment at the waitress' comment. "You gonna order Elsa," Anna said sweetly, smirking at her older sister. "Or am I going to have to order something for you?"

Elsa looked at her sister who was leaned over the table, arms crossed across the tabletop, developing an almost unnoticeable view of Anna's freckled cleavage. "Y-Yeah, uh… I'll have the, uh, Irish coffee please," Elsa stuttered, catching herself looking at Anna's breasts, turning away immediately.

The waitress put a smile on her face and outstretched an arm. "I'll need to see some I.D. please," she said sweetly. Elsa reached an unsteady hand into her purse and pulled her wallet out, handing it over to Kaye. She looked it over and gave it right back to the older sister, keeping the smile on her face. "I'll be right back with your drinks," she said, before turning towards the kitchen and walking away.

"Oh Elsa, you should've seen how you looked after that whole 'couple' comment," Anna laughed, almost doubling over the table. Elsa's cheeks were still red, but they were fading as she grew more aware of how she reacted to the state of affairs that had occurred moments ago.

"Well, I mean, we look so much alike, maybe she meant 'couple' as in 'a couple of sisters?'" Elsa asked, almost looking for some reassurance.

Anna shook her head. "No, I don't quite think she meant it like that!" Both sisters laughed, drawing attention to them by the four other people who had decided to dine out tonight as well. The sisters realized that they had laughed louder than anticipated, and both tried to contain their laughter, causing them to become red in the face again as they looked at each other from opposite ends of the booth that they were sitting at.

Elsa tried to catch her breath. She looked all around the establishment they were seated in, and soaked in the Irish atmosphere that it had to offer. There were green and gold banners hanging from the roof that read "Pappy O'Reiley's Boxing Tournament Champion" ranging from the years of 1963 to 2013. The bar was made entirely out of cobblestone, with stained hardwood tops, giving it an original look about it. Numerous beverages were on tap, and just past the bar was a massive widescreen television with a hockey game between Florida and Philadelphia ensuing.

"Kristoff is his name," Anna said, looking down at the tabletop.

Elsa snapped out of her pub-inspection mode, and focused on her younger sister who had totally caught her off guard.

"That dick I poured your beer on?"

Anna nodded, confirming Elsa's inquiry. She looked out the window, brushing her hair over her ear, exposing her face to her sister. "Well, there was a time when I thought that he wasn't a dick."

Anna twirled her wrist, holding the glass of whiskey while she watched the golden-brown liquid swirl with her motions. She downed the glass within seconds, and reached over to the bottle that sat between her and Elsa. She poured herself another shot and twirled her wrist again, following suit to the same procedure as before. Elsa watched her sister, unable to speak.

_C'mon Elsa, be the big sister here. She's obviously distraught. Say something to her. _

Elsa leaned up like she was going to speak, but couldn't hear any words come out.

_Come on, it can't be that hard! Just say something to her! _

"How long were you guys dating before things started going south?" Elsa held her drink, and looked down into it, hearing the white foam fizz as it bubbled to the brim of her glass. She heard Anna shift in her chair, being a little anxious about answering the question. Elsa looked up at her younger sister.

_Nice going, fucktard. _"I mean, you don't have to answer it if you don't want to!" The elder girl said, giving vivid hand gestures to ensure her sincerity.

Anna smirked, "Nah, its fine." The younger girl downed another shot of the whiskey and sat the glass on the table, swallowing hard. She let out a grunt and shook her head back and forth, feeling the effects of the alcohol on her throat as it burned all the way down. She looked up at her sister, and met her eyes. "We dated for about half a year, and then after his birthday, things started to go bad."

Elsa sipped her hard drink, and looked at her sister with worrisome eyes. She swallowed the warm liquid, feeling the effects on her body. "And why did it go bad from there?"

Anna smiled, but not a smile of joy. The smile was something dark, as if something the she abhorred had become a grim reality. "Because that was when I had sex for the first time."

Elsa felt her cheeks become red with anger as her younger sister told her how she had been guilt-tripped into having sex with Kristof for his nineteenth birthday. "We had only done certain things prior to his birthday. We both would get handsy with each other, but I wouldn't let him have sex with me." She took another sip of the cool spirit. "Not yet, anyway."

Elsa pulled her hands together, resting her head onto her knuckles. She knew what she wanted to ask, but she didn't know how to say it.

_Ask her. She's opening up to you. _Elsa frowned, shifting her head's position to rest her lips on her hands now, hiding her expression. _You're lucky that she's willing to be open, especially after letting yourself be a shut in for so long. _

"But I don't guess I can do anything about it anymore," Anna said, filling her glass again, watching the last drops of whiskey fall into the shot.

"Were you ready for it?" Elsa asked suddenly, without realizing that she had said it.

Anna stopped her glass-swiveling mid turn, and looked up at her sister. She let out a slurred laugh, closing her eyes, and dropping her head, letting her long red locks of hair cascade down past her face. "I'm eighteen, Elsa," looking back up at her sister, smiling coyly. "I don't figure I'd need a permission slip to have sex."

Elsa felt herself chuckle, "Alright take it easy, smartass."

Anna let the smile slide off of her face. "I don't think I was ready, though." The younger sister swigged back the last of the drops that the liquor bottle had to offer. "I mean, we didn't even date very long before I gave it up." Anna's voice was slurred and distorted, indicating the level of her intoxication. "I don't know what came over me, but I felt bad that I hadn't given him more than what I already have," Anna continued, letting herself fall lower in her chair.

Elsa put a hand over her mouth, covering the smile that was induced by her drunken sister's spill of words that were barely intelligible as they rolled off of her lips.

Anna let out a small hiccup, and looked back at her sister. "Plus his dick wasn't even that big."

Elsa lost all control of her laughter at her sister's comment, bending over to try and calm her muscles that tensed with every pulse of her laughter. However, although she laughed, Elsa could feel something else inside of her, eating away at the lining of her stomach.

Anna, seeing her sister in such excessive happiness and unable to control her own due to her blood-alcohol content, started to chuckle, which erupted in a full blown laugh before too long. Elsa's eyes started to tear up, and she was clutching her stomach, all the while trying to hold her laughter in by covering her mouth with her free hand. The older sister felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. The vibrations seemed to calm Elsa down, as she finally came into control of actions again, and reached into her pocket, wiping a laugh-induced tear from her eye. There was a text message from Rapunzel, but Elsa disregarded the text bubble and noticed the time. Elsa looked over at her sister, who was letting out giddy little giggles that seemed to radiate cuteness to the older sister.

"Hey Anna, we gotta get home. It's 10:53."

Anna looked at her sister, her freckled cheeks were flushed, causing her eyes to look extremely blue. "Aw, I don't really wanna go," Anna said in a less mature voice. She reached over and grabbed Elsa's hands. "I'm having a lot of fun."

Elsa felt the warmth of Anna's hands on her own, causing her to smile girlishly, showing her extremely white teeth. "I'm having a really good time too, but mom'll be worried sick." Elsa stood up and grabbed her coat off of the back of her seat, slinging the faux-fur lined parka over her back, causing the hood to engulf her face entirely. Elsa fixated the hood, and helped her sister to her feet, handing Anna her jacket. "Wait by the door," Elsa said, pointing a finger to Anna's chest. "I'm just gonna pay for your buzz, and then we'll get out of here, alright?"

Anna smiled and nodded, letting out a few giggles along the way to the door of the pub. Elsa watched to make sure her sister made it to the door safely, and then made her way to the counter to pay, where Kaye was smiling, waiting on the older sister.

"Did you two enjoy your night?" The waitress asked. Elsa looked back at Anna who was leaning up against the wall, humming while she smiled and looked at the roof. Elsa smiled shyly, and turned back to look at Kaye.

"Yeah, I think we did."

* * *

Elsa opened the door for her sister, who had been attacked with a case of the giggles, and helped Anna inside the car.

"You aren't drunk enough to not remember how to buckle up are you?" Elsa asked Anna as she bent over to get close to her, jokingly.

The younger sister scoffed playfully and leaned in close to her sister's head. "I'm never too drunk not to do anything, Elsa," Anna whispered past Elsa's right side of her face. Elsa could smell the alcohol on Anna's breath, and the scent, along with the hotness of her breath, made the hair on the back of her neck and arms stand on end.

Elsa pulled away, clearing her throat. "Well then, let's get home you drunk fuck."

Anna sang along to every pop song that came on the radio as Elsa drove, even if she had no clue which song it was, much to Elsa's amusement.

"'Cause ev'rybody talks, babe!" Anna sang slightly out of tune to the song by Neon Trees, and Elsa couldn't hold back the goofy grin she felt encroach upon her lips. Anna tugged at Elsa's arm, "C'mon, sing with me! The song is almost over!"

Elsa looked over at her sister who put on a pouty face, shaking a lower lip to her older sister. _Ah, I can't say no to that. _

"Everybody talks, everybody talks," Elsa sang suddenly, causing Anna to giggle with joy as she joined her sister in the final lyrics.

"Everybody talks baaaaaaabe!" The two sisters both put every ounce of their voice into the last note, ending the song with laughter. Anna threw her hands behind her head and leaned her chair back, turning over onto her side. Elsa saw this out of the corner of her eye, and poked Anna in the back where she was ticklish, causing Anna to jerk a little.

"Hey, don't go to sleep," Elsa chuckled. "We're, like, five minutes from home!"

Anna yawned loudly, and stretched her back. "I'm not trying to sleep," the younger sister said. "I'm just hoping that I'm not drunk enough to not remember everything tomorrow."

Elsa raised an eyebrow at her sibling. "I thought that you were never too drunk to not do anything?" Anna laughed again, and sat up as she started to get familiar with her surroundings, remembering that this was near her neighborhood. "Okay smartass, I didn't know you'd quote me on that."

10 minutes later, Elsa poked her head into the door of her dark house, and looked over to where the living room was. All of the lights were off, and the television had been switched off as well. Elsa listened intently for about three seconds before smiling as she heard her father's signature thunderous roar that he called a snore. The older sister turned around and motioned for Anna to come to her. Anna, upon seeing her sister's hand gesture, tiptoed her way ever so silently to Elsa's position on the porch, right in front of the main entrance to their house.

"Everything's good," Elsa whispered. "Mom and Dad went to bed."

Anna squinted her eyes, looking all throughout the house as far as her visual capabilities would allow. "How do you know that they're asleep?"

Almost as an answer to Anna's question, her dad let out another vicious guttural reverberation that Anna had come to accept as her father's natural snore.

"Makes sense," the younger girl stated.

Elsa nodded with a smile on her face, and pointed towards the staircase. "C'mon Anna," Elsa whispered to her sister, grabbing her warm, soft palms and interlocking her fingers with her own. "We gotta go to bed."

Anna smiled and laughed quietly to herself. "Yes mother," said under her breath, feeling Elsa squeeze her hand playfully at the younger sister's comment.

* * *

Anna sat at the edge of her bed as Elsa took care of everything. She had put Anna's contacts into her solution case, turned on the fan, as she remembered that Anna liked her room cool, arranged her bed so Anna could lay comfortably, and even picked out clothes for her sister to sleep in. "You do realize that I'm not all that drunk anymore," Anna said as she watched her sister lay sleepwear beside her.

"Yeah, I'm aware," Elsa said, helping her sister up off the edge of her bed. "But I'm just reminding you that I'm the best sister ever."

Anna looked deeply into her sister's eyes, grabbing Elsa's arms. "Promise me that you always will be? Always?"

Elsa smiled at her sister, "I couldn't say no if I wanted to." The older sibling pulled Anna in closely for an affectionate hug, and the two embraced for what seemed like an eternity for Anna. Elsa pulled away, holding her sister's shoulders still. "Now, put your arms up."

Without thinking, Anna lifted her arms above her head, allowing Elsa to grab a hold of Anna's shirt and pull it off with relative ease, exposing Anna's toned back and freckled shoulders. Anna let her eyes close as she felt her sister rub her skin across her back as she reached for the other shirt on her bed. Anna felt the soft fabric of her sleepwear go over her head, and traverse all the way down past her waistline. Anna's eyes shot open in surprise as she felt her bra become loose, realizing that Elsa had managed to undo the loops that held it in place without touching the bra itself, unhooking it with her shirt on. Elsa reached a hand into Anna's short sleeve, and found her strap to her bra, pulling it out of the sleeve.

"Elsa," Anna asked, a hint of bewilderment in her voice. "How did you?"

Elsa undid Anna's pants from behind, pulling with a grunt a she slid off Anna's skinny jeans from her ladylike thighs. "I do that to myself all of the time," Elsa said, patting Anna's legs to indicate for her to raise her foot. "Plus I remember that you like to sleep in a tee shirt and panties, anyway."

Anna blushed and smiled at the thought of how much her sister remembered of her, whether it be a large or small detail. Elsa smiled at her sister, motioning to Anna's bed. "It's time for bed, rabbit."

Elsa tucked in the sheets around Anna's skinny, but developed body as she lay in her bed. Anna looked up at her sister and took notice that everything that she did today, as focused on Anna.

_What did I do to deserve a sister like this? I mean really, Elsa's perfect. No, she's beyond perfect. Every little thing she did today was to appease me. Me._

She felt a kiss on her forehead, breaking up Anna's train of thought. Everything in Anna's eyes became brighter, making her flush in her cheeks and causing her hair to stand up.

_Woah, fuck. What the hell was that? _Anna took notice to the chill bumps that formed on her arms and legs. _Did I really just feel that from a kiss to the forehead? I've never felt that before, not even with Kristoff. _

"I love you, Anna," Elsa said with a smile as she turned on her heel and made her way to the door. Anna snapped to, and looked at her sister.

"Hey, Elsa?"

The older girl stopped in her tracks and turned to meet Anna's gaze. "You promise me that it can be like this?" The younger sibling asked. "Always?"

Elsa smiled and pushed her fingers through her hair, letting her head follow the motion of her hand.

"I promise," Elsa said, turning towards the door again, giving one last look to her sister before leaving her for the night.

"Always."


	6. What We've Grown to Be

Chapter 6: What We've Grown to Be

Anna felt Elsa's warm fingers run down the back of her spine as a soft instrumental song played on her stereo system, inducing chill bumps all over younger girl. She could feel the heat of her sister's palm as it made its way down Anna's lower back, lightly rubbing the ends of her fingertips against Anna's buttocks as they both laid down in Anna's bed. Anna let out a huff of ecstasy at the sensation of skin to skin contact.

_Oh my fucking God, this feels so good. _Anna looked back at her sister, who was kissing down the younger sibling's bare back, looking at Anna with eyes blue as the sky and a devilish smile. _Can it get any better than this right now?_

As if on cue, Elsa reached with both hands and took a hold of Anna's butt, sliding her hands down to rub her thighs. Anna tingled all over, and let out a moan of pleasure. Anna had been taken totally off guard as Elsa continued to rub her in all the right places, causing Anna to feel warm between her legs.

_Okay, yeah, looks like I spoke too soon. _

Anna was in complete submission as Elsa held the younger girl from behind, pulling herself closer to Anna. The younger girl felt her sister's warm lips become increasingly lustrous with every touch as they kissed Ana all over. Slowly, Elsa made her way to Anna's neck, pulling Anna back to come into full body contact with herself. Anna could feel Elsa's extremely warm and toned stomach on her lower back, and let out a heavy breath as Elsa's breasts came into contact with Anna's back.

Elsa pushed her lips against Anna's ear and kissed it slowly, pulling on her earlobe with her teeth. Anna felt herself push her hand between her thighs, rubbing herself with an overbearing sense of pleasure. "I hope you're ready for this Anna," Elsa whispered hotly into the younger sister's ear.

Anna looked back to her sister's baby blue gaze, huffing uncontrollably. _You have no idea how fucking ready I am._

Anna felt her older sister's hand rub between her thighs, up into where Anna had already had her hand. Elsa felt Anna's hand there, and let out a coy laugh, and pressed her forehead against the back of Anna's neck. "Aw, now why'd you go and start without me?" Elsa purred.

Anna's hand was grabbed by Elsa's, and was pulled away. Elsa then took the vacant position between Anna's legs, causing Anna to tense up and jerk backwards, letting out a moan of ecstasy and pleasure. Anna gasped as she could feel her own wetness as Elsa pushed her middle finger into her sister.

"It was pretty hard to get just one in there," Elsa mused as she wiggled her finger back and forth inside her sister. "I don't know how you're gonna handle it when I put two in."

Anna felt her face radiating heat as she tensed with every movement her sister's finger made inside of her. _I don't know how you're gonna handle it when I fuck the shit outta you. _

Elsa suddenly thrust her pointer finger upwards, joining with her other. Anna let out a half moan, half shriek noise, and let her head fly back onto her sister's body. Elsa shifted her position, laying Anna down on her back and assuming a dominant position over her younger sister, letting her blonde hair cascade onto Anna's chest. Elsa flipped her head around, letting her hair fall behind her head, all the while thrusting and retracting her hand from between Anna's thighs, causing Anna to grab the sheets and bite her lips to keep from screaming or making any other pleasure-induced noises.

"E-Elsa!" Anna yelled, her voice shaky and full of emotion.

The older sister sat above her in all her nakedness, and smiled wickedly as she slinked her body onto Anna's, letting no skin go untouched by her own, resting her own forehead onto Anna's. Elsa was huffing into Anna's face as she did all she could to make Anna jerk and tremble. Anna's breath was hot and steamy, and Elsa felt every moan and noise that she emitted.

Anna grasped her sister's head, and started to huff and whimper Elsa's name as she became close to climaxing.

"You wanted this for so long, didn't you?" Elsa whispered into Anna's face as she pressed her head tightly against her younger sister's.

"Oh my God, you have no idea," Anna shakily whispered back. She could feel every motion that Elsa made, and with every thrust of her hand, Anna felt herself become more and more in love with Elsa. Anna lurched her back upwards, coming into full contact with Elsa's body as she knew she was fixing to reach her finishing point. Anna scraped her fingers down Elsa's back and pulled her in closer.

"Oh Elsa," Anna sensually whined. "Please, please for the love of God, don't stop… I want this forever." Anna felt herself reaching the point of no return, and then, all at once, everything became vibrant.

Colors seemed to become brighter, Anna couldn't focus on anything but her sister's naked body, the music in the background still played, but in a way that added to the sexual tension that surrounded the room. Anna threw back her head in satisfaction, letting out a long and drawn out moan of pleasure.

Elsa chuckled. "If you wanted this to last forever," Elsa purred into Anna's ear as she felt her sister's slit pulse. "Then you are gonna hate waking up."

* * *

Anna's eyes shot open as she gasped for breath, realizing she was inside her bed alone. She quickly scanned her room, leaning up against the back of her bed frame. Not a soul was found other than her own, and she sighed as she confirmed her solitude. Anna realized her right hand was still under the covers, feeling her palm pressed against the smooth skin above her crotch.

_Oh. My. Fucking. God. _Anna pulled her hand out of the covers, feeling her own wetness as she did so. She shut her eyes, and let out a groan of delight as her fingers slid from their position. Anna looked at her hand, unable to speak. _I just had the wettest dream I could possibly have, and it was about my sister._

Anna wiped her hand down the side of her bed sheets, trying to clean the sticky residue left over from her culpable dream, and then brushed her messy hair out of her face. She looked over to her clock and sighed as she saw the time.

"It's fucking four in the morning, and I got myself off in my own bed."

_Don't forget about the part where it was to your sister. _

Anna laid back down in her bed and shut her eyes, but was nowhere close to being tired. She just lay motionless while her thought process pranced riotously from one thought of Elsa to another, focusing on many aspects of her dream.

_I still remember her kissing my forehead. The way her lips felt on my skin. Her touch as she helped me get dressed. Everything. _Anna squeezed her eyes tighter and pulled her covers up higher onto her body, snuggling herself into a ball-like position. _Every moment here lately has been dedicated to you. Elsa gave up her study time to spend a whole day with you; to make you feel special. She did everything for you today, and promised it would be like this from here on. She promised._

Anna's eyes shot open. _Now you're going to promise her the exact same thing._

Anna jumped up out of her bed and stretched her back. She then made her way to the door, making sure she wouldn't trip on any dirt clothes or other obstacles that would clutter her floor. Anna slowly opened the door, wincing at the creaking noise it made as she did so. Anna poked her head around the corner of her door towards the game room, in which direction Elsa's room was also located. She couldn't see anything but a single row of light that emitted from under Elsa's door.

Anna raised an inquisitive eyebrow. _What the hell could she be doing up so late?_

Anna tiptoed her way over to Elsa's door, hearing her father's unrelenting force of a snore blare throughout the foundations of the house the whole way. Anna finally reached her sister's door, and pressed her ear against the wooden frame. She couldn't hear anything. Anna backed away, and took a deep breath. She glared at the entrance to her sister's room, all the while trying to think of what to do.

_Are you sure you wanna see her, even after having a dream about screwing her? What are you even going to say? How do you know if she'll even be awake? _

Anna looked down. _Are you doing this because you love her, or because you want her?_

Anna shook her head and took a long sigh.

_I'm doing this because it's my turn to be the sister._

Anna softly knocked on Elsa's door in the same pattern that she always did since being a child.

"Elsa?" Anna whispered. "Are you awake?"Anna waited on a response, but only heard silence. The younger sister put her head down and started to head back into her room when she heard the soft thud of what she determined was a book closing. Anna quickly turned back around to face Elsa's door as it slowly opened, Elsa popping her head out to look in the wrong direction first, but then located Anna in the opposite way. Elsa sighed and put a smile on her face.

"Jesus, you scared the shit out of me. I thought I was the only one supposed to be up at this hour."

Anna smiled at the sight of Elsa in her hipster-ish style glasses she rarely wore, with her white-gold hair in a messy bun atop her head, bobbing with every motion she made.

"Well don't just stand there," Elsa quietly laughed. "Come in here." Elsa went back into her room, motioning for Anna to do the same. Anna walked forward, and entered to cluttered and chaotic room of her sister.

* * *

"So why exactly are you awake?" Elsa asked her sister as they both sat on her bed.

Elsa had her legs crisscrossed and her arms on the inside of her legs, grabbing her bare feet with her hands. She had on a pair of super short sleeping shorts that looked like she had outgrown over 4 years ago, along with a cotton crop top. Anna looked up at her smiling sister, and struggled to find the words to say.

"I… I, uh…" Anna stammered, looking confused. "I had a, uh, bad dream." Anna felt herself roll her eyes as she shut them so Elsa wouldn't see the obvious lie.

_Nice fucking save, Tim Howard. _

"Oh," Elsa said sympathetically, putting a hand on Anna's shoulder. "I'm sorry, sis. I hate bad dreams."

Anna looked up to meet Elsa's light blue gaze, and gave a small smile that only stretched just the corners of her mouth.

"I do too," Anna said with a light voice. "What exactly are you doing up?"

Elsa pushed a stray hair backwards and smiled. "I was just finishing up some reading for college is all. I have class tomorrow."

The younger sister curled her bottom lip out, and widened her eyes, putting on a pouty face. "You mean you aren't gonna get to spend the day with your favorite sister?"

Elsa chuckled and put her arms behind her head. "No, not tomorrow I'm afraid. But I'll make up for it soon, okay?"

Anna smiled and looked at her older sister with a warm look. "Okay."

Anna searched deep into herself to figure out what to say next. She wanted to give Elsa the truth, but didn't know it herself yet. She wanted to tell her that she loved her, but didn't know what kind of love she meant. Everything that could have been said was something Anna struggled to form into words.

"I have a great idea," Elsa said, putting a hand onto Anna's leg. "How about you sleep in my bed with me tonight?"

Anna snapped to reality, and must have made a shocked expression because Elsa looked down at her sheets, breaking eye contact with her sister.

"I mean, you don't have to," Elsa said nonchalantly. "I just figured that since you had a bad dream and all…" Her voice trailed off.

Anna couldn't find the right words to say; her sister had left her dumbfounded.

_She's inviting you to sleep with her, shithead! Just say yes! _

Anna shook her head to clear her thoughts, and put her hand on Elsa's pale thigh. "I would love to, Elsa."

The older sister looked up, and smiled at Anna. "You can have the left side then."

* * *

Anna looked over at her sister, cuddled up tightly to her satin sheets just inches away from where she laid. Anna felt a smile slide across her lips as she watched her sister breathe; her stomach moving in and out with each breath.

Anna closed her eyes and whispered loudly to her sister, "Elsa, from here on I promise that from here on, no matter what, I will always be here for you. I'll be the sister you want me to be, and your best friend whenever you need one."

Anna rolled over, turning her back to her sister as the darkness of the room encompassed everything from sight. "I love you," Anna whispered.

"More than you'll ever realize."

_I'm in love with my sister._


	7. How

**NOTE**: **Last chapter was a little short, but I was on a time crunch to post new content. It has taken me a while to post this chapter because of some internet issues, but I finally worked them out. I'll have to hurry along some plot elements, but hopefully I won't leave anything of importance out. That being said, here's a partially small sized chapter for once. Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 7: How

Elsa heard her alarm clock make the proverbial annoyance, indicating that she had two hours to get to her college. She pushed the covers off of her, and leaned up in her bed, rubbing her still-tired eyes. She looked over at the clock, and smiled as she saw that she had slept for a good three hours.

_Despite the fact that I didn't even sleep long enough for it to be considered a nap, that was probably the best I've slept in forever. _

Elsa looked over at her sister, still asleep and lightly snoring, and felt a slight smile slide across her face. _It's been over 11 years ago since Anna slept with me. _

Elsa felt her cheeks become warm. _I miss it._

Elsa pushed Anna gently to try and wake her, but to no avail. Elsa chuckled, and pushed slightly harder, trying again.

"Anna," Elsa whispered. "Wake up! I've gotta go to class!"

Anna started to shift around, grabbing Elsa's hand as she tried to wake her sister. "Noooo," Anna mumbled, still half asleep. "Stay and sleep some more."

Elsa felt herself laugh. "Believe me, I want to, but my future kinda depends on going to college, so I've gotta go."

Anna turned around as she released Elsa's arm, exposing the back of her sleep shirt to her older sister. "Fuck college," Anna grumbled.

Elsa kissed the back of her sister's head and got up to go run a shower. "You're cute when you're grumpy."

Anna looked over at her sister, and smiled. "Yeah?" The younger girl asked.

Elsa smiled and nodded.

"Well, fuck you too," Anna said playfully, and rolled back over.

* * *

Elsa scrubbed her hair as she let the warm water run down her pale body. Her fingers massaged her scalp as she lathered it, and she enjoyed the sensation of her head being stimulated.

_I remember when Anna did this on the balcony. She plays with my hair better than I do. _

Elsa smiled, and leaned forward, rinsing the soap out of her hair. She bent down to pick up the body wash that lay on the floor, just out of reach from the splash zone of the freefall showerhead that was installed in the roof. She squeezed a glob of the soap into her hands, and started to lather herself, starting where at her arms, followed up by her chest, down to her stomach, and continuing on until she was effectively covered in suds. Once again, she stepped into the water, cleaning herself off. Elsa let the water cascade onto her, feeling it stream off of her body. She sighed as she turned off the water, leaving her standing there with her face pointed towards the ceiling and her eyes closed.

_How am I gonna tell her?_

Elsa toweled herself off, and slipped into her most comfortable pair of panties she owned. Although they felt like heaven to her, Elsa frowned as she pulled the off-grey underwear up around her butt.

_I look like a total dyke in these. I mean, seriously. Who makes panties look this guyish? _

Elsa grabbed her own backside, smiling.

_Ah, but they're so damn comfy. _

Elsa made her way over towards the mirror and slipped on her sports bra that she laid out the day before, and started to fix her hair, flawlessly arranging her locks into a rotund bun on the back of her head. She then went from the bathroom to her room, still tiptoeing as her parents were still asleep, or so her dad's roar of a snore indicated. Elsa opened her door, and saw Anna sitting upright on her bed, the covers laying over her lap, rubbing her eyes.

Elsa smiled, and let out a single, genuine laugh.

"A little early for you, isn't it?" The older sister asked as she made her way to her closet.

Anna let her hands fall to the bed underneath her, yawning as she did so. "Are you kidding me? I'm always up this early." Anna looked over to her sister, blinking rapidly to try and get her eyes to cooperate.

Elsa looked back at her younger sister, meeting her gaze. "Yeah," Elsa chuckled. "It definitely looks like it, sis."

Anna smiled at her sister's remark, and ran her fingers through her messy hair. "Okay, maybe not all the time," Anna laughed. "But on some days I do."

Elsa pulled on a sweater, and found a matching set of leggings to slip into as her sister talked. She raised an eyebrow at Anna, who was now stretching her back with both arms in the air. "So why'd you end up getting up early today?"

Anna finished her stretching, and looked back to Elsa, no putting her shoes on. "Because I have to hug you and tell you bye," she said, smiling. "Otherwise I just look like a mooch for taking up your bed and not saying thanks."

Elsa smiled back at her sister, and bent down to hug her. Elsa wrapped Anna up in a tight hug, pressing her face against Anna's cheek. Anna squeezed her older sister back, and let out a "mm" noise as she did so. Elsa let go first, and kissed Anna's forehead. "I've gotta go or I'm gonna be late," the older girl said.

Anna smiled, still feeling the warmth of her sister's lips above her eyes. "Don't forget to fix your side of the bed," Elsa stated, and then turned around and walked out the door.

Elsa left a note for her parents, telling them that she wouldn't be at home for the majority of the day. She went to the pantry and opened up both cabinet doors, revealing an array of different foodstuffs, ranging from chips and the sort on one side, to sweets and cookies on the other. The older sister looked at the choices of snacks, but frowned at the inventory of packaged goods.

_Fuck it, I'll get something to eat on the way._ She took another look into the inventory._ I'm not really in the mood for Doritos anyway._

Elsa closed the pantry doors, and grabbed her keys out of the bowl where she always kept them on the kitchen counter, and headed for the door. As she turned the door handle, she heard a faint whistle, and turned to see Anna standing at the top of the staircase, blowing a kiss to her older sister. Elsa smiled, and reached her hand out to catch her sister's kiss, pulling it to her heart. Elsa then pushed the door open and stepped outside, and closing it behind her. She leaned her back on the door, and let out a deep sigh.

_How am I gonna tell her?_

* * *

Elsa quietly sat in her Nissan as she waited for the McDonald's drive-thru line to advance. She tapped her fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of her indie rock music as it poured from her speakers. She focused on nothing, staring at the same spot outside her window as thoughts raced in her head of her sister. Nothing else was noticeable to Elsa as she tried to wrap her head around the thoughts that ran rampant in her mind. She pushed her face into her hands, rubbing her eyes and cheeks.

_She needs me. I need her._

HOOOOONNNK!

The car behind of her blared its horn as Elsa snapped back to reality, looking backwards at the angry driver. The man in the car behind her was waving his hand forward, indicating her to move forward. Elsa turned back around to look forward, seeing that there was no more cars left in front of her. Elsa waved back to the car behind her and pulled forward, getting to the drive-through window.

"Welcome to McDonalds! What can I get you?" A female's voice emitted out of the speaker to Elsa.

"Uh, just get me a sausage biscuit and a medium black coffee please." Elsa said as she squinted at the drive-thru menu.

The order showed up on the screen, and the female spoke again.

"That'll be 3.46 at the first window, please."

Elsa nodded and reached over to get her purse as she eased forward in her car, driving with one hand. She pulled her purse to her lap, and drove to the first window, handing the money to the voice behind the speaker.

"Here's your receipt," the short blonde haired drive-through operator said, handing Elsa a small slip of paper. Elsa took her receipt, and thanked the girl as she drove on to the next window, picking up her order and driving off.

* * *

Elsa pulled into her usual parking place at her campus, taking a deep breath before putting her now empty coffee cup into her McDonald's bag.

_Alright. Let's go get this over with. _Elsa opened her car door and stepped out, pushing the button to open her trunk on her way out. She grabbed her McDonald's bag that she was using as a trash sack and sat it under her vehicle, making sure there was nobody around her. She made her way to the trunk and grabbed her large duffel bag out, slinging it over her shoulder with a grunt. She slammed the trunk down, and started to make her way to her class.

_Today is gonna suck so much ass._

As Elsa walked into her classroom, she noticed the sign that was hanging from the chalkboard, which read, "All GOLD members meet in the field house 8:30"

Elsa sighed, knowing exactly what that meant.

_Great. Morning workout sesh. This just makes the day seem even more like shit than it already does._

Elsa turned back around, and exited the building, heading towards where the field house was. As she opened the door, she nearly hit a tall man with short, dark hair as he walked in front of the building where Elsa was.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Sergeant Royce!" Elsa blurted, dropping her heavy bag and pulling the door back as the man jumped backwards due to the unexpected close-call with a door.

Royce laughed as he regained his balance. "It's okay Corporal," he said. "Just make sure you get to morning drill on time."

"Yes, sir!" Elsa saluted her commanding officer, receiving a salute herself in return. Elsa sighed, and picked up her bag, making her way towards her morning drills.

* * *

Elsa dropped her bag onto the dressing room floor, next to where Rapunzel was putting her long hair into a bun.

"You ready for today's workout session?" The tall blonde haired cousin asked, her green eyes glowing at Elsa.

"Huh," Elsa huffed, "I'm not necessarily all set, but I guess I better be, huh?"

Rapunzel pulled off her leggings that she wore, and removed her shirt along with it, revealing a very detailed but feminine figure. "Yeah I guess you better," Rapunzel joked. "After all, you doing this earned me a little more money each month."

"Ooh, lucky you then," Elsa joked as she threw her shirt off onto the floor by her bag. "Maybe whenever I come over the next time we can use that pay raise to raise some Hell at the mall."

Rapunzel was slipping on her undershirt, but Elsa could tell that she was smiling. Rapunzel's head popped out of the undershirt's opening, a smile wide across her mouth. "Yeah, let's just spend all of MY hard earned money!" She said, jokingly.

Elsa smiled as she slipped off her own leggings, disclosing her own toned, pale body. "Hey," Elsa looked at Rapunzel with deep blue eyes, "that's what cousins are for."

The two girls walked out in their full field uniform, and went to go sign in to their commanding officer. They were early, as was their routine, and signed their name at the same time as Sergeant Royce made his way to where the two girls were.

"After you two sign in, you can go ahead and get started with your individualized training drills."

He looked over at Elsa. "And no more trying to kill people with doors," he said with a slight smile, and strode off back towards the mess tent.

Rapunzel looked over at Elsa, whose cheeks were turning red at the memory of almost hitting her commanding officer with the entrance of the same building where he teaches.

"Wait, what?" Rapunzel halfway laughed.

Elsa looked over at her. "Ah, it's just a stupid story," she said, putting a hand behind her head, scratching underneath her helmet.

"Speaking of stupid stories," Rapunzel laughed, "how did you tell Anna about you being in the military?"

_Aw, shit._

Elsa looked over to Rapunzel, and squinted her eyes, hoping that she wouldn't be upset. "I, uh… I haven't told her yet…"

Rapunzel hit Elsa playfully in the arm, causing Elsa to turn around. "Woah, you haven't told her yet?" Rapunzel asked. "How the hell are you gonna tell her?"

Elsa sighed. "I have no fuckin' clue, Punz."

"I have no fuckin' clue."


	8. Promises Kept

Chapter 8: … Promises Kept

Anna lay in Elsa's bed watching her box collection of "The Pacific" as she waited on Elsa to get home. She was on her stomach, blankets draped over her as she kicked her legs in the air at opposite times as each other. She looked over to the clock as a bloody battle scene erupted onto the television screen, seeing that it was 2:21.

_Jesus Christ, just come home already._

Anna felt a vibration make its way through the bed frame, and looked around for her phone. She threw the blanket off of her, and her phone flew up into the air along with it, covering over half of Elsa's room before crashing to the ground with a considerable amount of force.

"God fucking dammit!" Anna yelled as she shot up out of her sister's bed, running to go check on her phone. She reached down to pick up her phone off of the ground, closing her eyes and grimacing as she did so, expecting the worst. As she turned it over, she saw that nothing had happened to her phone, not even a single scratch, and breathed out a deep sigh.

_Thank you, Apple, for making a nearly indestructible phone. _She clicked on the screen and saw that she had a text message from Elsa that read, "I'll be home soon. Expect a movie night. XO"

Anna smiled, thinking of how she would get to spend another night with her sister.

Anna replied, "Hurry home, love you," and turned off her phone, throwing it back onto the bed. Anna put a hand on the table where she kneeled beside, and pushed herself up using the table for balance. Her fingers stretched long enough across the table to come into contact with a slip of paper, causing her hand to glide slightly across the wooden desktop. Anna stood up, and studied the folded sheet, holding it in her hands as she read the postage information in the top corner.

_NG? What the hell is NG? And why is a Sergeant Royce sending letters to my sister? _

Anna's eyes widened with worry and a sense of realization.

_No. _

Anna turned around, making sure that nobody was in the room with her, and reached her hand into the already opened envelope.

* * *

Elsa washed her hair as it draped down her back, Rapunzel by her side in the shower head adjacent to her. There were other females there, some of which were in the same battalion as Elsa, showered along with them, washing away the stench of a long, hard day.

"Alright, so I've come to a conclusion," Elsa said as she looked over at Rapunzel who let down her hair from her bun, causing it to cascade over her body like a golden river of hair.

"And what might your conclusion be?"

Elsa started to wash her body, making sure to cover everything in the sweet smelling soap bubbles. "It's really unfair that you look like that," Elsa said, lathering herself.

Rapunzel laughed, washing her hair all the while. "What do you mean 'it's unfair that I look like that'?"

Elsa shrugged, smiling. "I mean, you're blonde, tall, skinny, you have long, gorgeous blonde hair. I dunno, it's just like a girls dream to look like you."

Rapunzel looked over at Elsa and laughed. "But you're toned, tall-ish, you're freakin' hilarious, and I haven't met anybody else who cares as much as you do. In all honesty, I wanna be like you," Rapunzel said as she turned to face Elsa. "Even if you're pale as hell."

Elsa smiled, feeling her cheeks flare up with heat. "Let's hurry up and get out of here, I have a date with my sister."

* * *

Elsa drove into her driveway, the sun shining down into her eyes as she opened her garage door.

_Jesus, I'll probably end up running into the damn house at this rate. _

The garage door glided upwards as Elsa eased her way up. Finally, the sun was blocked by the top part of Elsa's house, and she could see where she was going, realizing that she had veered off course due to the blinding light from the sun.

_Jeez, I wasn't kidding, I would have totally hit the house at that rate. _

Elsa straightened her car up with the open doors of the garage, pulling her vehicle in. The doors started to close as her car passed the sensors on the other side of the garage doors, closing them off entirely as Elsa turned off her Altima. She sat there in her seat, looking at the pale drywall of the garage as she sighed and cupped her hands to her face.

_Alright, this is it. I'm gonna tell Anna. _

Elsa opened her car door, and stepped out, grabbing all of her bags out of the back seat before shutting the car's doors. She sat her bags by the door that led to the utility room, and grasped the handle.

Elsa sighed.

_You better hope that she isn't gonna end up fucking hating you._

* * *

Elsa's mom gave her a big hug, welcoming her daughter home after a long hard day.

"How'd it go, sweetie?" Her mom asked in an unusual tone.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, noticing that her mother's tone wasn't the honey-like sweet voice that she had grown to be comforted by.

"Eh, it went about as good as you'd think," Elsa said, releasing her mother from her grasp. Elsa looked at her mother in her blue-green eyes. "Um… Are you okay?"

The mother nodded her head, "I'm fine," but then shook it soon after the first initial nods. "But your sister isn't."

Elsa felt her eyes widen with worry.

"She's been crying all afternoon," Elsa's mother said. "She found out about your enlistment. Why didn't you tell her?"

_No. _

Elsa felt her heart sink into her gut as she stepped away from her mom. Her eyes were stricken with guilt, and her hands were trembling.

_Anna. I was going to tell you. I was… _

Elsa broke from her trance and ran to the stairs, tears welling in her eyes.

_YOU FUCKING IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST FUCKING TELL HER?! _

Elsa practically sprinted up the steps, encroaching nearer and nearer to her sister's room as she felt a few tears roll off her cheeks as she bounded up the staircase.

_She's gonna hate your fucking guts, and it's all your fault! You should've told her! Why can't you just be the big sister? Why can't you jus- _

Elsa stopped dead in her tracks as she stood before her sister's room, clenching her fists so that her knuckles were more pale than snow. She heard Anna sobbing quietly, and with each saddened noise that emitted from her sister, Elsa felt more and more like she meant nothing. Elsa raised a weak, trembling hand to her sister's bedroom door.

_You better hope she doesn't hate you… Please just understand… _

Elsa rapped her hand weakly on the bedroom door. "Anna?..."

Anna's bedroom door opened, and revealed a scene of sadness as Anna was sprawled over her bed, face down into the pillow as her body convulsed to her sniffles. A box of tissues lay on the ground by her bed; remnants of the box's product were strewn about in crumpled messes. Elsa poked her head in to the bedroom to see what she had made Anna succumb to, and burst into tears.

"Anna," Elsa felt her breath become heavy as her sister turned over in her bed to face her sister; Anna's face was pale and her eyes were red from tears. Elsa felt her face tighten at the sight of what she made her sister give way to. "I'm so sorry Anna, I was going to tell you today, and I know I should have told you way before but I never did because I was scared, and now that we've gotten so close…" Elsa shook her head and pushed her hands to her face. "I don't want to lose that… I don't want to lose you."

Elsa stood before her younger sister, feeling more and more like she was undeserving of the title of older sister, when all at once she felt a warm embrace engulfing her entirely, holding on to her tightly like never before, heat radiating off of the being that held her close. Elsa felt warm tears fall onto her shoulder and neck as Anna brushed her cheek against her older sister's.

"Elsa," Anna sniffled. "I'm so proud of you. And I love you so much…" Elsa felt Anna tighten up, and let out a small whimper. "But promise me you won't leave…" Anna moved in front of Elsa, still holding her sister tightly, searching Elsa's eyes with her own saddened and searching eyes. "Promise me."

Elsa looked up at her sister, tears streaming equally to the floor from both sisters. "I promise. I'm so sorry…"

Anna pushed a finger to Elsa's lips.

"Look," said the younger sister. "It's okay. I just wish I had known sooner."

Elsa smiled and hugged her sister, pulling her in for a long embrace. "I wanted to tell you sooner. I just didn't want you to hate me."

Anna smiled and rubbed her sister's back, sniffling all the while. "You don't understand sis," Anna said. "It's impossible for me to hate you."

Elsa smiled, and wiped a tear from her left cheek.

_I love you so much._

* * *

Elsa held Anna's hand as she strolled to her room with her younger sister. "What kinda movie are you in for tonight?" Elsa asked as she broke her grasp from Anna's hand, searching the rack of movies she had against a wall. "Horror? Western?"

Anna let her eyes search around her sister's room, and then she shifted her weight to her opposite leg; Elsa sensed a bit of an uncomfortable vibe from her younger sister, and raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"C'mon sis," Elsa laughed." Which one?"

Anna looked up at her older sister, cheeks reddened with discomfiture. "Can… Can we watch a romance?"

Elsa blinked at her sister's question, but then smiled and chuckled. "Of course we can. How about 'Loving Annabelle?'" Elsa asked as she looked at the movie questioningly, as she had never seen it before.

Anna's eyes brightened and her cheeks became less pigmented at the mention of her favorite romance movie ever. "Yes!" She squealed, causing her to laugh a little and scratch the back of her head, regaining her composure. "It's my favorite."

Elsa smiled. "We'll then, I'm sure I'll love it. What's it about?"

Anna chuckled at her sister's question, sparking an interest in the older girl. "Oh you'll see. C'mon." Anna grabbed Elsa's hand, helping her up off of the ground in front of the conglomeration of movies. "We're going to my room to watch movies tonight."

Elsa smiled, and held her sister's hand as she matched her steps to Anna's room.

"I can spend the night tonight?" Elsa halfway asked.

Anna looked at her older sister and smiled. "It'd be my pleasure."

* * *

**AFTER NOTE: I'm terribly sorry about the wait, as I have had a lot on my plate lately. Some issues have been resolved, and I can finally get this to you all. Thank you for the wait.**


	9. Angst

**NOTE: ** It's getting now to the point where some complications are going to take place. I realize that so far my story hasn't been all that of a tragedy, but that's going to change in the upcoming chapters. Some characters should reappear later on, as well. Thanks to everyone who has read so far, and I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9: Angst

Anna lay in her pink, silk bed sheets, with a pillow under her head at the foot of her bed, large enough to span over for her sister to use as she laid beside Anna. The two sisters had a blanket over them, sharing the warm covering with each other as they nibbled on white-yellow puffs from a bowl they sat between the two; both watched the movie intently, Anna more so than Elsa as the older sister struggled to grasp the concept of the film.

"Okay, wait," Elsa said, looking over to Anna. "Annabelle is totally hitting on Simone. Is this a lesbian romance movie?"

Anna felt her face become hot, and her cheeks began to flush as she nodded her head and giggled nervously at her older sister.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, and threw a handful of kernels into her mouth as she directed her attention back to the television screen. "That's interesting. I've never seen a romance like this before."

Anna laughed again, and reached over to pat her sister on the back. "Well, now I can feel accomplished for showing my sister her first lesbian love movie." Anna was taken back when her palm rubbed against her older sister's back, her fingers reaching to a skimpy bra strap that was loose in the back.

"Yeah," Elsa chuckled, "there's always that to feel accomplished about."

Anna realized that she was staring at her sister's toned back, but only too late, as Elsa turned around to meet her sister's gaze.

"What is it?" Elsa asked, smiling.

"Uh…" Anna broke her stare from Elsa's back, and directed her attention to her sister's eyes, which were a dark metallic color due to the lighting of the room, struggling to find the right words to say without coming across as creepy. "I just, uh, never knew you took your shirt off, is all," Anna stammered, removing her hand from Elsa's back.

Elsa turned over on her side, giving her sister a full look at her breasts, held in place from her bra, but with a considerable amount of cleavage being shown still. "I got hot under the blanket, so I took my shirt off while you went to pop the popcorn, but now I feel pretty warm. You don't mind do you?"

Anna did all she could to keep from looking down to her sister's pale body. She could just imagine it though, as she had seen it before, and those thoughts crept into her brain as she shook her head, keeping a lock on her sister's eyes. "I don't mind at all, sis," Anna said to Elsa, inducing a smile to the older sister.

"Good," Elsa said as she rolled back over onto her chest. "Then you can rub my back again, because that felt great."

Anna's cheeks were ablaze. She's_ gonna be the fucking death of me. _

Anna placed her hand on her sister's back, feeling the warmth radiate off Elsa's toned back to her palm. The younger sister ran her hand down to Elsa's lower back, stimulating chill bumps all down the older sister's spine. Anna heard Elsa purr, and shift her arms to under the pillow where she lay her head.

"Your hands are kinda cold," Elsa said.

Anna laughed nervously, still softly stroking her hand over her sister's pale skin. "Sorry, I don't know why."

_Maybe it's because you've got a thing for your sister, and you're fucking petting her. _

"It's alright," Elsa sighed, "it doesn't bother me."

Anna let her hand glide over her sister's back, becoming more and more confident in her motions with each passing second. She would sometimes scrunch her fingers upwards while still sliding her palm over Elsa's skin to let her feel Anna's glossy fingernails touch over Elsa ever so lightly. Anna could feel her sister purring, and felt herself enjoy the moment more and more with each pass her hand made on Elsa's lower back.

Suddenly, the older sister raised her head, facing her sister to where only Anna could see her eyes and nose, resting her mouth on the pillow below her. "Don't stop there," Elsa said, sleepily, "you should get my upper back too."

Elsa motioned for Anna to undo the back of her bra, which resulted in an stunned younger sister. Anna looked at the strap that held the bra in place on Elsa's back, and went forward with trembling hand as she grasped the back end of her older sister's bra.

Anna felt her skin crawl, and could definitely tell that she was becoming increasingly aroused at the thought of what might unfold with her and her sister in that moment.

_No. This is wrong. She's your sister. You're actually getting wet just thinking of her, you sick fuck. _

Anna popped the loops on the back of Elsa's bra, causing the straps to fall off of her body on opposite sides. Anna dragged her weak hand across Elsa's upper back, feeling Elsa's throaty moan of approval and pleasure as Anna let her fingernails softly glide over her skin.

_Stop! This is wrong! You're disgusting for thinking this way of her! She's your sister! Just stop! _

Anna felt Elsa move, and broke from her trance to look up and meet her older sister's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked, a sense of concern in her voice.

Anna looked down at her hand, resting on Elsa's back.

"You stopped and was just staring," Elsa said, "are you uncomfortable with this? You didn't have to do that if you didn't want to." Elsa let her head fall back down, keeping a glance on Anna all the while.

Anna shook her head. "No, it's not that at all! I just…" Anna looked away, bringing both hands down to her lap. "I don't know."

Elsa fixated her bra straps so she would still be covered, and raised up and put her hands on Anna's shoulders. "Anna, you can tell me anything. You know that right?"

Anna shook her head, letting out a long sigh. "No Elsa, I can't tell you this," the younger sister said, "not without changing anything."

Elsa was taken back. She took her hands off of her sister, and let her shoulders drop. "What do you mean you can't?" Elsa asked, her voice a little irritated. "I was away for a long time while you were at school, but I'm doing everything I can to be the bigger sister here!"

Anna turned around quickly, an upset look plastered on her face. "I know you are," the younger sister said, using her hands to talk almost as much as her voice, "and I don't want to lose that! Ever! You mean a lot to me and there's nothing I wouldn't do to keep it the way it is with us now!"

Elsa raised both arms and huffed, keeping a lock on Anna's eyes. "Then why can't you tell me what is wrong? I've noticed something has been upsetting you for quite a while now, but I didn't want to bring it up," Elsa said, "but now it's so apparent, and it's obviously something pretty serious since you won't even talk to ME about it!"

Anna shook her head again, tears welling in her eyes. "You don't understand!"

Elsa stood up out of the bed, and bent down to pick her shirt up off of the ground. "No, you're absolutely right Anna," Elsa spat, an aggravated tone easily intelligible on her voice, "I don't understand! And I don't know why you won't tell me!"

Elsa walked towards the door, swaying her hips with as much emotion as her voice had carried.

"Wait, Elsa!" Anna reached out for her older sister who already had one hand on the doorknob. Elsa turned around and looked at her sister with a burning stare that left Anna speechless.

"Tell you what, Anna," Elsa said, "when you figure out how to actually tell your sister something that obviously means a great deal to you so she can help you through it, come let me know."

Elsa turned the doorknob, and opened Anna's door. "I've got drill in the morning. Night."

Elsa walked out, shutting the door behind her, leaving Anna alone in her dark room, barely illuminated by the television screen that was playing the final moments of their movie.

"Yeah," Anna said quietly, letting her head droop and her hair fall over her face, "goodnight."

Anna threw herself backwards in her bed, the covers surrounding her as she lay motionless, an arm outstretched off of the side of her bed; the other sprawled across her stomach. She rolled over to her side, grabbing the spare blankets that Elsa had left and covered up.

_I'll tell you when I know how to._

* * *

Anna's alarm clock beeped loudly, the obnoxious noise bouncing off the walls, causing the whole room to be engulfed by it. Anna lay in her bed, sprawled across her bed like a ragdoll, arms and legs stretching out all over her bedspread. She pushed her eyes tight, covering her head with a pillow.

_Yeah, fuckin' great. I forgot to turn off the damn alarm for Elsa. _

Anna raised her head up out of the not-so-noise-cancelling shelter she made from her feather pillow, and pushed a hand on top of the snooze button, finally ending the alarm. Anna sat up and stretched, pushing her arm high into the air as she pulled it behind her head with her free hand. She looked out of her window, shaded halfway by her drapes that made the sunlight shine through her room with a purple hue, giving a splash of natural color to the walls of the younger sister's room. Anna brought her hands down to her lap, fixing her wristbands back onto her wrist on her right arm.

_Just go talk to her. Maybe everything will be okay. _She let out a hopeful sigh, and hopped out of bed.

_Everything will be okay. It has so far._

Anna started to walk down the steps that led downstairs when she heard her father let out a snore that almost seemed to rattle the very railing of the staircase, reminding Anna of how early it was.

_Fucking Elsa and her goddamned earlybird tendencies. I should still be asleep right now. _

Anna carefully made her way downstairs to hear Elsa fixing her own breakfast. The younger sister let out a deep breath as she let the tension in her shoulders go.

_Just apologize and everything will be fine. It's always been like that. _

Anna approached the kitchen, where she saw her sister in her ACUs, eating a toaster-cooked Eggo waffle drowned in syrup and butter, staring at her food as she quickly consumed the breakfast she prepared. Anna smiled at what she was seeing, her eyes transfixed on her older sister.

_Okay, the fact that she looks adorable in uniform definitely doesn't help this situation in the slightest. _

Anna smiled as she passed her sister, opening up and reaching into the pantry, pulling out a box of Apple Jacks. She made her way to the fridge to grab some milk, helping herself to a clean bowl that lay on the kitchen counter for her breakfast meal. Anna then went to the table, pulling out a chair.

"This seat's not taken, is it?" Anna asked jokingly.

Elsa just shook her head, not saying a word, her eyes never leaving the spot where they had been all along. Anna put on a fake smile.

"Good," she said, setting her meal down on the table and taking a seat adjacent to her older sister at the table, "'cause everyone knows this is my spot. Right, Elsa?"

The older sister sat for a long moment until she finally bobbed her head up and down for just a second, and went back to finishing her breakfast.

Anna stared at her sister, not saying a word. Elsa sat and munched away at her waffle, looking up at her sister for just a moment to take a drink of her milk.

"What?" Elsa asked as she directed her eyes back to her breakfast.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" Anna asked, irritation prevalent in her voice, "all I wanna do is talk to you."

Elsa sat her silverware down and looked up at her sister, wiping the corner of her mouth with a napkin.

"Actually," the older sister began, standing up to take her empty plate to the sink to wash off, "I'd say you like to do quite the contrary of talk to me."

Anna felt her cheeks fire up with temper as Elsa made her comment, turning her back on Anna to walk to the sink. Anna brought her hands down onto the kitchen table forcefully, scooting her chair back with her legs as she stood up quickly to retaliate to her sister's comment.

"All I want is for you to understand," the younger girl said to her sister, "I just want things to be how they are now!"

Elsa turned around and looked at Anna, a scowl clearly strewn across her face. "The way things are going right now is shit," Elsa said in a stern voice that ran cold through Anna's ears, "especially when my own sister won't tell me what the hell the matter with her is! I care for you, and I just want to help you!"

Anna stepped away from the table, letting her sister get a full view of the sleepwear that she had not changed out of yet.

"You know," Anna said, using her hands to talk almost as loudly as her voice, "I'm starting to wonder why you care so much. Why don't you just let me fight my own wars? Huh? Because pretty soon you're going to have your own battles, and I sure as hell can't be there because I'm not in the fucking military!"

Elsa was taken back; a sinking feeling was no more present in her chest. It felt more like a black hole to her now, taking in everything good and never letting it return.

"I don't know Anna," Elsa retorted, hurt clearly ubiquitous in her voice, "maybe I care so much because, let's see here," Elsa brought a hand to her chin, mimicking a thinking motion, "oh yes, YOU'RE MY FUCKING SISTER! Maybe that's why I care! Maybe I just want you to be happy! Maybe I don't want you to have to fight your own battles, especially when I'm right fucking here!"

Elsa rambled on, causing Anna to sink back in her skin as she felt every word that Elsa spat at her like a haymaker of regret and lamentation.

"I know I was gone for three years of your high school life," Elsa continued, "but by God I'm here now! So that's why it upsets me when you won't let me in, especially when all I want to do is help you."

Anna felt her eyes become increasingly damper, knowing that her sister just wanted to help, even though she was the source of the problem.

_No. You're the source of the problem. _ _Just tell her, Anna. Just tell her how you feel about her. There doesn't need to be anyone else's feelings hurt because you can't tell your sister that you want her. _

"But I don't think you can help me with what is running through my head all of the time," Anna sniffed.

Elsa threw her hands up in the air. "Then why am I fucking wasting my time then?" Elsa walked past her sister, grabbing her large duffel bag off of the counter as she strode past. "I gotta go. Maybe you can figure whatever it is you're going through without me, since that's what you like to do anyway."

Elsa walked out the door, slamming it with force on her way out.

_Good job genius. You couldn't have just told her. That would have been way too easy._

Anna threw her breakfast in the trash without even taking a bite, putting the milk back into the fridge. She sniffled, but didn't let a single tear fall, although the dams that were her eyes were close to overflowing. Anna walked from the kitchen to the stairs, passing her parent's room as she went. Her mom was out of bed, and making her way to the kitchen from her bathroom.

"Good morning, rabbit," Anna's mom said.

Anna stopped and smiled at her mom, giving off a false sense of happiness to greet her mother.

"Morning, mom," Anna said with a smile, "what's got you up so early?"

As if on cue, Anna's dad let out a guttural roar, causing both the women to laugh.

"Forget I asked," Anna said.

"What are your plans for today, sweetie?" Anna's mom asked.

Anna thought for a moment.

_Well, it's not like I have Elsa coming home to look forward to. _

"I dunno, I might go over to Rapunzel's or something."

Anna's mom gave her an inquisitive look. "Um, that's going to be hard sweetie."

Anna raised an eyebrow at her mother's statement. "What do you mean?"

Anna's mom tilted her head, keeping an eye lock with her youngest daughter. "I mean," her mother stopped mid sentence, putting her hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Rapunzel is doing the same thing Elsa is doing."

Anna stormed up the stairs, rage emitting from each stomp as she made her way to her room. As she reached the top of the stairs, she could feel the heat from her cheeks make its way throughout her face, engulfing Anna in a sense of anger, rage fuming off of her skin. She opened the door to room, pulling hard and swinging the door open wide, making the purple drapes in the opposite side of the room quiver, inducing a dance of color in the room. Anna walked in, closing the door behind her with force, leaning back on the door as she sighed deeply, thoughts swaying in her head like a palm tree in a hurricane.

_Why? Why does everyone I care for either avoid me or hate me now?_

Anna looked over at her end table by her bed, and saw her phone. She then looked over at her clock and saw that it wasn't time for drill just yet, and quickly made her way to her end table.

Anna laid down on the bed as she went through her contacts, scrolling down as she approached the R's. Finally, she found her cousin's name, and tapped on the call button, bringing the phone up to her ear. Anna tapped her fingers impatiently against her leg as the dial tone rang out from her phone's speaker. Finally, Anna heard a click, and an all too familiar voice come from the other side of the connection.

"Hello?" Rapunzel's voice was somewhat irritated, and Anna heard honking in the background.

"Hi," Anna said flatly, "it's Anna."

Anna heard a laugh from the other side of the line.

"Yeah I know it's you," Rapunzel said, still keeping her aggravated tone at a very clear level, "I have caller I.D. silly. It's all the rage these days."

Anna rolled her eyes at Rapunzel's attempt at humor.

"Look, I'm gonna be straightforward with you here," Anna looked over to her drapes, now motionless as there was no air fluctuation in the room, which then became apparent to Anna's body as it spiked in temperature. "How long have you known my sister was in the military, and when the hell were you going to tell me that you were too?"

"Well, fuck you too then!" Rapunzel's voice seemed to penetrate Anna's eardrum, causing a slight ring as she pulled away from the phone.

"Punz, what the hell?!"

Anna heard a slight gasp from the other phone, and brought her phone back up to her ear. "Oh god, I'm so sorry Anna! I'm in thick traffic and it's driving me insane!"

_Yeah, I think I'm losing my mind too. _

"But seriously," Rapunzel tried to get back on topic, bringing Anna back to attention, "your sister told me that she was going to handle the situation."

There was a long pause; neither girl spoke.

"Looks like that plan turned to shit. I'm sorry, Anna. We should have told you."

Anna felt the temperature in her body rise at the apology that was just placed in front of her.

"It's _fine_," Anna said, her voice being as cold as a blizzard, "it's not like you _totally _meant to leave me out of everything and go join the army without letting one of your only cousins know that you and her sister will be gone for months on end without any contact or face time. Seriously, it's _fine._"

There was a pause on the line for a long time, every second falling like molasses.

"Well," Rapunzel broke the silence, "fuck you too."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Traffic again?"

Anna heard a hard laugh from Rapunzel.

"No cuz," Rapunzel replied, "that one was for you. Next time, try not to put yourself above your country, alright?"

Anna took the phone away from her ear as she heard three beeps, looking at the screen that showed Rapunzel had hung up. She sat there, looking over at her drapes and they remained motionless, being still in life just as Anna felt in that very same moment.

Suddenly, Anna stood up from her bed and threw her phone against the wall, colliding with such force that it let out a sickening crack, and fell to the floor with a heavy and deep thud. Anna pulled on the collar of her shirt, gritting her teeth together tightly as she whimpered and sniveled to keep from screaming. She threw her head off to the side with a huff, looking over at the photos that she had pinned on the wall of her and her sister.

Many were just of their childhood, but others were more recent, being pictures that Anna had developed off of her phone. She saw a picture of her and Elsa in a wagon, round about when Anna was four, and Elsa was seven. Following that, a photo of them dressed and ready to go for the concert that Elsa surprised Anna with. The day where Anna realized that Elsa was her hero. The day Anna made Elsa promise that it would always be the way it was then. Anna's eyes closed tightly at her memories.

* * *

_You promised. You fucking promised me, Elsa. You told me that it could always be like that. Always. You said always. Now, you're gone away pissed at me because I'm too chickenshit to admit how I feel about you, and the only reason why is because I don't want to lose you… _

Anna let out a muffled laugh, followed up by a streak of a tear rolling down her cheek.

_Well, maybe it's too late for that now. _

Anna was snapped back to reality as her phone let out a distorted ring, and she made her way over to it, picking it up carefully.

_Fuck. So much for my indestructible comment._

There was a spider-web fracture all across the screen, allowing the screen to still function, although causing Anna to squint to see who was calling her.

_It's Andayla? Oh my God, my old party-animal! I haven't heard from her in months since she left for her grandparent's house._

Anna carefully pushed answer, and tapped the speaker icon, as to not hold her glass shard ridden phone screen against her face.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Oh my God, hi!" Andayla's voice squealed over the phone, causing Anna to smile just a little. "Dude, long time no see," Andayla continued with her greeting, "how's it going?"

Anna felt her eyes roll, but continued with the conversation.

"Good," Anna replied, giving off a false sense of happiness to ensure that she wouldn't have to explain everything she was going through at that moment, "how about you?"

Andayla let out a coy laugh, "Oh, I'm fine and dandy, my friend," Andayla had a sultry sounding voice, almost enticing to Anna as she recalled the adventures and good times that had been shared between the two girls, "I'm fine and dandy."

Anna chuckled, "and what makes you so 'fine and dandy' today?"

"Well," Andayla started, "_maybe _I'm visiting some family nearby, and _maybe_ I found us a party tonight, and _maybe _there will be some weed there, and _just maybe _I can hook you up with some. Sound like a deal?"

Anna diverted her attention away from her phone, looking over to the pictures again, studying them.

_Do I really wanna go down that path again? I've been clean for years now. Elsa made sure of that… _

Anna felt her eyes close heavily, and let out a drawn out sigh.

_ You know what? Fuck it. _

Anna put the phone's microphone close to her mouth, making sure Andayla could hear her.

"I'm game. When and where?"

"I'll come pick you up at eight," Andayla said, her voice chipper and excitable, "I didn't know you still smoked, Anna. Makes me proud."

Anna shook her head, "I'll see you at eight." She hung up, carefully tapping her finger on the "end call" button.

_Yeah, I didn't know I still did either._


	10. A History of Bad Decisions

**NOTE:** **Hopefully, as time rolls on, I can be more consistent with my upload times. I'm having to handle a lot, going to drill and having to still play sports and do my online courses all at the same time. You've seen the opening to this chapter before, or at least if you've stuck around since chapter one, and I've decided to do it on chapter increments of ten. Why? I have no idea. Here's chapter ten. Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 10: A History of Bad Decisions

"Hate me today

Hate me tomorrow

Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you

Hate me in ways

Yeah, ways hard to swallow

Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you."

"Hate Me" - Blue October

Anna slid on a sweater over her head, pulling her arms through the correct holes as she felt the material of the garment brush over her head; feeling the faint shock and crackle of static electricity being induced by her hair. She finally was able to push her head through, and sighed with relief as she could finally breathe. Anna looked over into the full-body mirror that sat in the corner of her room, seeing that her hair had turned into a frizzy, mangled mess.

_Jesus, I look like I just woke up. _

Anna grabbed a brush that was by the end table of her bed, and went back over to the mirror, already brushing some of the tangles out of her messy red hair. As she finally reached the mirror, she continued to brush her snarled tresses, but also noticed that Elsa had done something to the mirror itself. There were photos of them that Anna hadn't seen before, many of them dating to just weeks ago. Anna stopped brushing, and came in closer for a better view, squinting to try and see what the pictures might have consisted of.

Anna sighed at what she saw.

Images of them both had been taken and taped onto the mirror in Anna's room, covering the sides with photos of events from Elsa's perspective. Anna stopped running the brush through her hair, and went in closer to the mirror to study the pictures. She pulled a picture off of a cluster that Anna hadn't seen before, and certainly didn't remember.

It was a picture of Elsa poking Anna in the face while the younger girl was drunk from their visit to the pub. Anna felt herself smile a little.

_She must have taken this while I was shit faced. _

Anna felt the smile fade from her lips. She looked up at all of the pictures on the mirror, and felt her mouth turn dry. She dropped the picture she held, and began to take off all of the photos from her mirror, one by one, until nothing was left on the mirror but the saddened expression of Anna herself. The pictures lay on the floor, strewn and scattered across the hardwood floor where Anna stood. She looked up from the mess of images, and saw that her appearance wasn't an expression of anger.

It was of pain. Sadness. Worry.

She felt her nose cringe and become runny as her eyes started to let their grip on tears become less and less effective.

_I love you Elsa. Why can't you see that? I want you in my life and nothing else. You make me happy. Just please stick around when I tell you how I feel._

Anna collapsed her face into her hands, feeling tears fall into her palms.

_Please…_

Anna snapped back to reality as she jumped from three short, but hard, raps on her door.

"Anna," her mother shouted behind the door, "your friend is here!"

Anna looked back up into the mirror, drying her tears, seeing that her hair was still less than halfway brushed.

_Oh fuck, is it already eight?! _

Anna grabbed her brush, and began to brush ferociously at the mangled curls that were still plainly visible, and outrageously foolish looking.

"Okay mom! Just, uh, stall her or something!" Anna grimaced as she pulled a tangle with force, causing her head to jerk downwards as she did so.

"Uh, stall her?" Anna's mom had an inquiring tone at her daughter's request.

"I'm not ready yet!" Anna ran over to her end table where she kept hair care products, and began to spray her hair, teasing it all the while.

_Maybe I should just shave my hair off, then I wouldn't have to worry about fixing it all the time. _

Anna stopped spraying and looked at herself in the mirror, giving herself a disappointed look.

"Wow," Anna chuckled to herself, "I really am turning back into a dyke."

* * *

Anna's mom made her way to the door, looking through one of the glass panes that were installed to help see who was on the other side. There stood a shorter girl, clad in destroyed acid-washed skinny jeans, a faded green bomber jacket with patches up and down the sleeves and chest, and golden-brown hair in a messy bun atop her tanned skin.

"Hello there, Andayla," Anna's mom said in a broken, formal British tone as she opened the door for her visitor, a smile on her face, "how're you today, love?"

Andayla smiled, and curtseyed. "Still gonna give me a hard time about my accent?" Andayla rolled her eyes, smiling, enunciating her words deeply so her drawl would be easily noticeable. "I'm doing swell, how about you Idun?"

The mother laughed, returning the curtsey. "Just peachy." Idun motioned for Andayla to come in. "Make yourself at home."

Andayla walked in, laughing. "Don't I always?"

* * *

Anna looked at herself in the mirror one last time, smoothing out her sweater and making sure her skinny jeans complimented her butt to her liking. She nodded, and turned for the door. She heard a faint crumple and looked down at the mess of pictures on the ground as she stepped on one of the images, bending it in an obscure fashion, the crease ruining the picture entirely.

Anna looked back up to the door, and then looked back down to the print that she still had her foot on.

_I'm sure Elsa doesn't want these up there anymore anyway. _

Anna bent down and gathered up the snapshots, looking around for a place to put them. She eyed over the trashcan that sat underneath her end table, and looked back down at the captured memories, wondering if they should still mean anything to her.

Anna stepped out of her room, and made her way to the top of the stairs, where she saw her mother and Andayla sitting on the couch. Anna put her right hand close to her face, and spread her lips out with her index finger and thumb, emitting a whistle that received both the attention of Andayla and Idun.

"How do I look?" Anna called down to the two women downstairs, turning slowly with her hands on her hips.

Andayla let out a whistle, smiling as she looked up at her old friend. "Lookin' good, Anna," Andayla said, slowly standing up and brushing the creases out of her skirt as she rose, "good enough to eat."

Anna felt her cheeks flourish with heat, and Anna shot a piercing gaze at Andayla, causing her to smile even more.

"We good to go, or am I just gonna stare at you all day?" Andayla motioned towards the door.

Anna grabbed the bag that sat beside her feet, and made her way down the staircase to where her mother was standing with outstretched arms, looking up at her. Anna reached the bottom and hugged her mother, pulling her in close as Idun kissed her head.

"Be safe," Idun looked at her daughter with her blue-gray gaze, "okay?"

Anna smiled and let go of her mother walking towards the door. "Okay."

Anna walked out of the door, closing the door with her butt since her hands were occupied with her purse in her left hand, and a black trash bag in her right.

"Thanks, girl," Anna said to Andayla, halfway joking, "you know mom didn't know anything about us."

Andayla laughed, opening up the car door for Anna. "Yeah, but you know _all_ about it," Andayla let a smirk fall across her lips, and saw Anna squirm a little where she stood, "and that's what makes it all worthwhile to say."

Anna felt her cheeks blush again, but this time it wasn't from awkwardness as it had been on the staircase, but something more meaningful. it was triggered by memories.

"Whatever," Anna said, trying to hide a smile that was creeping onto her lips, "just get me to the party, I'm dying of thirst and I gotta pee."

Andayla laughed, and watched Anna walk from the front of her house. "Don't worry," Andayla responded, "there'll be plenty to drink! And I'm pretty sure they have a bathroom…"

Andayla looked up to see Anna standing by the trashcan, dumping the trash bag into the can, closing the lid and, after staring for a few seconds, let out a deep sigh and made her way back to the car.

"What was that all about?" Andayla asked as Anna pushed herself into the car.

"Just getting rid of a few things that were taking up space." Anna sighed, and smiled at her friend.

"Now drive, ya bloody brit," Anna said, imitating Andayla's voice, "I gotta piss like a watah-logged mule!"

Andayla smiled and shook her head. "I missed you Anna," she said, chuckling, "but I haven't missed your shite sense of humor."

* * *

Elsa pulled into the driveway leading to the garage, and sighed, knowing she was going to have to face her sister when she walked into her house. She looked down at her radio, seeing that it was 9:32 at night.

_I feel like I was hard on her. I wanted to help, but I think I hurt her worse than she was already feeling. _

Elsa reached up and pushed the garage opening button on her house remote, located on her dashboard.

_I want to help her, but if she's going to get even more upset at me, then I'm not going to. _

Elsa pulled into the garage, coming to a stop after making sure the back end of her Altima was out of the door's range, and pushed the close garage door button on the remote.

_I just hope she isn't too pissed. I'll explain that to her. I'll explain everything to her. _Elsa sighed and let her head back onto the headrest of her seat. _Well, I… I just can't explain everything to her yet._

Elsa opened the door of her car and stepped out, grabbing her bag from the passenger side seat as she got up.

"Not yet."

Elsa put her bag down by the washing machine, and stepped up the small set of steps that lead out of the garage and into the kitchen of her home. She opened the door and stepped inside, halfway hoping to avoid an encounter with her sister. As she looked around, she saw her mother eating at the kitchen table. Elsa smiled, and made her way over to her mom, pulling a chair out and exchanged smiles as she sat down.

"Mm," Idun struggled to speak as her mouth was full, "I shtole an MRE from your shecret stash."

Idun covered her mouth with a napkin, and swallowed. "Sorry."

Elsa smiled as she watched her mom try and be polite as she ate, even though no one else was around.

"It's fine, mom," Elsa said, looking down at the opened MRE package. "Dad isn't home yet?"

Idun shook her head, and gave a slight grin to her daughter. "Nope, it's just you and me tonight."

_Wait, what? _

Elsa shook her head. "Woah, wait a sec, what do you mean it's just me and you?" Elsa's question was as worried as it was puzzled. "Where's Anna?"

Idun smiled, getting up from the table. "She's with her friend Andayla for the night. You remember Andayla don't you?"

_Oh no. No. Not her. Not this shit again. _

"Uh, yeah I remember that name," Elsa said, rising from the kitchen table, her face becoming increasingly reddened. "Did they say where they were going?"

Idun walked over to the trashcan, dumping the remains of the MRE she had been eating. "I think Andayla was taking her to a birthday party down at Eugene's house. So since it's just you and me tonight, do you wanna watch-"

Idun's sentence was cut short as she turned around and had lost sight of her daughter. "A movie," she finished, a deep sigh being released right after.

* * *

Elsa drove furiously out of her driveway, still in her ACUs; rage danced throughout her head. She backed into the road, not worrying about closing the garage door behind her.

_That little fucker! She seriously decides to run off with that no good piece of shit after promising me she'll never do it again?!_

Elsa slammed her foot on the brake and gripped her hands on the steering wheel so tight her knuckles turned white, almost running into a person backing out of their driveway.

"Learn to drive, dickhole!" Elsa weaved around the vehicle, returning to her original speed.

_I swear to God, if I catch her doing that shit again, I'll kick her fucking ass so hard that her old proctologist feels it. _

Elsa suddenly was blinded by a set of headlights that came up from over the small hill of her road, causing her to squint to be able to see the road. All at once, the vehicle whose headlights were blinding Elsa was less than a couple feet from her, honking loudly. Elsa realized that she had unknowingly drifted into the other lane, unable to see. She swerved back over quickly, causing her whole body to jerk with it. The vehicle, a large black van with extremely tinted windows, sped by her, superseding the speed limit of the road by a good amount.

"You stupid motherfucker!" Elsa screamed at the top of her lungs. "Turn off your brights next time!"

Elsa stared at the road, unable to think straight with all the thoughts in her head.

_I don't know if I'm angry or if I'm scared. I thought I had helped Anna all those years ago. _

Elsa sighed.

_Some help I turned out to be… But one thing is for sure._

_I'm going to get my sister back._


	11. The Days We Regret The Most

Chapter 11: The Days We Regret The Most

"C'mon!" Anna went up the stairs, Andayla in hand. Idun was in the kitchen making a dessert for herself when she heard the two girls romping their way to Anna's room.

"Be careful," Idun yelled out to them, "don't fall and hurt yourselves!"

Andayla giggled, holding firmly to Anna's hand. "The only one you need to worry about is Anna," Andayla yelled back, "but don't worry," she said, her voice quieter than before, "I'll take good care of her."

Anna stopped suddenly and turned around, trying to conceal her laughter as she put a finger to Andayla's lips.

"Shh! Mom doesn't know about…" Anna looked Andayla up and down, giving a slight smirk. "Us."

Andayla caught Anna's smile, and stuck her tongue out to lightly graze the tip of Anna's finger, causing Anna to giggle and pull her hand back.

"Well, she might know about _us,_" Andayla made quotations with her fingers, enunciating the word 'us' in her rich, honey-like British accent, "whenever she hears you screaming my name."

Anna rolled her eyes, leading Andayla to the top of the stairs.

"Yeah right," Anna turned around, getting close to Andayla and putting both of her hands on her abdomen, connecting her chest to the other girls', "we all know who the screamer is in this relationship."

Andayla chuckled, and leaned in to Anna's embrace, kissing her softly. Anna pulled away from the kiss, biting Andayla's bottom lip as she did so.

"Now, seriously," Anna pulled Andayla's hand to her stomach, "c'mon."

Anna embraced Andayla as she shut her bedroom door, kissing her partner softly at first, rubbing her hand up Andayla's back. Anna could feel Andayla's breath on her lips every time she would break a kiss, driving Anna mad with desire. Andayla kissed Anna's cheek, and pushed her head upward with the kiss, exposing Anna's neck, and let her lips glide down Anna's face to her exposed skin, feeling Anna give a throaty moan with the sensation of Andayla's lips on her skin.

"Oh babe," Anna said, grabbing Andayla's gold-brown hair as she moved up and down Anna's neck, "you know I love it when you do that."

Andayla let out a hot chuckle, breathing on the wet spots where she had been kissing.

"Oh trust me," Andayla moved her lips back up to Anna's, kissing her softly, then pulling back and putting her forehead to the other girl's, "I know."

Anna gave a sultry laugh, giving a short kiss to Andayla. "I know what you like too, you know."

Andayla raised an eyebrow at Anna's reply. "Oh do you, now?"

Anna picked up Andayla's legs, pulling her into Anna's full embrace. Anna kissed her again, turning around and falling with Andayla in her arms as they casacded downwards to the bed, inducing a shocked gasp from Andayla.

"Yeah," Anna said, feeling Andayla breathe deeply, "as in, how you like to be dominated."

Anna pushed Andayla's arms upwards, holding onto her wrists to ensure full control. Once Andayla's arms were fully extended, Anna rubbed her hands down the skin of her arms, inducing chill bumps that Ana could feel a she glided the tips of her fingernails downwards. Andayla huffed at the sensation, feeling Anna's hands provoked a sense of pleasure that she hadn't felt with anyone before.

It was a drug to her; just to feel Anna was a rush to her in the first place, to know that she was there, and that she was all hers. But this, this feeling that was overtaking Andayla, was something more than the usual feelings that she had for Anna. All the years of friendship that they had spent together since middle school seemed like a distant memory, being replaced by the ones that they were making now, and making room for the ones that they were sure to make in the future. Before their family moved to America because of her father receiving a high-payout job, Andayla had some bad experiences with a variety of lovers, but none of that even mattered to her now, as she looked down from her trance and seeing Anna's inch further and further down Andayla's body, stopping at her abdomen.

"Whatcha thinking about Day?" Anna asked sweetly, almost purring.

Andayla smiled. "Nothing really," she replied, a sultry tone in her voice, "just thinking about how badly I want to rip all your clothes off."

Anna giggled and threw the bottom of Andayla's shirt upwards, lifting it up and over her already outstretched arms, exposing her tanned and toned body, as well as her larger-than-normal-size breasts which were hidden inside her skimpy, pink and black lace bra.

Anna kissed Andayla's lower abdomen. "I call dibs first."

Anna moved her hands up to Andayla's chest, feeling the material that covered her breasts. Anna looked up at her, putting her mouth between the cups of Andayla's brassiere, biting at the lace straps that held it together. Andayla stroked her fingers through Anna's red hair as it laid sprawled over Andayla, cascading down like a red-orange waterfall. The two girls met eyes, Andayla's hazel eyes meeting Anna's bright blue gaze, causing the both to stop what they were doing, becoming so engrossed in each other that they had forgotten the rest of the world; the only thing that mattered to them was each other, losing themselves in each other's intoxicating embrace.

"I love you, Anna," Andayla said, still playing with Anna's hair.

Anna smiled, kissing Andayla's chest.

"I love you too, Day. Now…" Anna pulled her head back, the lace strap still in her teeth, causing the knot keeping the front of the bra to loosen entirely, allowing Anna to slip her hand through the front, taking the bra off of Andayla, exposing her breasts in their full entirety.

"Let me show you just how much I love you."

Anna pressed her hands on Andayla's skin of her bare chest, leaning the rest of her body over the Brit. Anna was in a dominant position, sitting her butt on Andayla's abdomen, using her knees to remain upright. Anna's flexibility paid off, allowing her to kiss her lover in ways that aren't easily feasible for people who lack in suppleness, allowing her to keep her bottom on Andayla's stomach and putting her own chest on the other girl's, all while being able to lock lips with Andayla for a passionate kiss. Anna broke the kiss after a long moment of wet, hormone-fueled kisses, and took off the tie-dye cut-off she was wearing, exposing her toned, freckled body.

Andayla breathed heavily at the sight of her lover's figure, now half-naked from the waist up, and almost lost all control whenever Anna slid both hands behind her, undoing her bra and letting fall to Andayla's body.

"Whoops," Anna mused, "let me get that off of you."

Anna leaned down, placing both hands on Andayla's lower abdomen, close to the waistline of her jean shorts, rubbing upwards with hot palms, causing Andayla to huff and move her body upwards, unable to move because of Anna's position. Anna's hands ran over Andayla's breasts, going past them to reach her shoulders, wrapping her up in an embrace to where Anna had full control of what Andayla was able to move on her body or not.

Anna's breasts connected with Andayla's causing them both to be short-breathed for a while before Anna leaned in and kissed Andayla again, letting Andayla explore her mouth with her tongue; Anna grabbing Andayla's face and holding her head as they kissed. The redhead felt her whole body tremble.

_Oh my god, I've needed this._

Andayla suddenly rolled over, causing Anna to yelp with excitement and a slight sense of fright as she was then forced into the dominated position. Anna breathed heavily, a feeling of intimate desire consumed her after having no choice but to acquiesce to the position that her lover put her in. She looked down as she felt the buttons on her khaki booty-shorts undo, and saw Andayla starting to pull them off entirely. Anna's panties came off as well, finally separating from the shorts midway down Anna's thighs.

Andayla chuckled, pulling Anna's white and pink striped undergarment off with a single pull. The Brit pushed Anna's legs downward, kissing her inner thighs, driving Anna mad with desire. Anna placed her hand on Andayla's head, stroking her hair as she licked and kissed Anna's legs, inching ever closer to Anna's slit. Anna could feel herself craving more, and didn't have to look any further as Andayla transferred her lips from Anna's thighs, to between her legs.

Anna gasped with pleasure; the hand that ran fingers through Andayla's hair now clutched her golden-brown locks tightly as she brought her other hand to do so as well, throwing her head back as she felt Andayla skillfully move her lips and tongue between Anna's legs in a way that she had never felt before.

"Oh fuck," Anna gasped, almost squealing, "this never gets old."

Andayla continued on, making Anna convulse and wrench her body uncontrollably at the impulses brought on by her lover's actions. Suddenly, Andayla raised up from where she was to put her whole body back over Anna's, leaving a hand between Anna's thighs, feeling the wetness that was the product of Andayla's lips. Anna pulled the other girl in for a kiss, moaning as she felt Andayla slide a finger into her quim.

"You can't have all the fun," Anna gasped, undoing the buttons on Andayla's pants to the point where they were loose enough to be slid down, and as she did so, she slipped an hand down Andayla's gray panties, playing with Andayla's clit until it was wet enough to slide in her middle finger.

Both girls panted and gasped, calling out each other's names and filling the air with moans and whimpers of pleasure, as each girl satisfied the other with their hands, moving their palms up and down as their fingers explored each other freely. Each girl lost themselves in each other, totally engrossed in each other's hold. All they could think about was one another, and the steps that brought them to the point they were at.

The friendship since middle school.

Anna's excitement when Andayla took her to her very first concert.

Helping Anna with her science, while Anna made her the most wonderful sweets.

Then, the flirting.

The constant touching between the two sparked something between them both, a taboo intertwinement with each other's affection that seemed right.

When Anna confessed her feelings, and Andayla confessed them back.

Holding hands.

The first kiss.

Everything that normal couples would do.

But now, in this moment of passion and ardor, all those memories seemed like they had been relived. The flame between the two girls brought forth an ever-growing sense of affection.

Though people would look at their relationship with antipathy, the girls loved each other, and that's all that mattered to them.

Suddenly, Anna felt Andayla tense up, closing her legs tightly as she screamed Anna's name, wrenching and writhing her body in pleasure-induced motions that made Anna aware of the immensity of the orgasm that Andayla experienced. Feeling Andayla's wetness, able to feel every paroxysm that made Andayla's slit tighten and relax, Anna looked down towards her hand, unable to move from the clinch of Andayla's thighs.

"Oh no," Andayla huffed, still extremely turned on and completely overtaken by sheer pleasure, and pulled herself ever closer to Anna, just to the point where she was able to whisper in her ear, "I'm not the only one coming out of this tight as a string."

Andayla pushed her right ring finger inwards to join with her middle finger, wiggling the two up and down inside of her.

Anna was unable to move, but totally able to thrust her hips into the air with the overpowering feeling of pleasure she received from Andayla's fingers as they danced up and down deep inside her own cunt.

Anna finally, after about 30 seconds of Andayla constantly wiggling, gasped deeply, scraping her nails down Andayla's back deeply, leaving a red trail with each fingernail that made its way down. Anna moaned Andayla's name, quietly at first, but rising in volume as she reached the peak of her orgasm. Andayla, held her ground, holding her hand in place in between Anna's legs as Anna's body moved wildly, until she finally just laid there, gasping and beading with sweat. Andayla plopped down beside Anna, huffing an wiping the droplets that formed on her forehead and chest off.

"Holy shit," Anna said between breaths, "that's _definitely _going into the books as one of the best orgasms I've ever had."

Andayla let out a single laugh, stopping short to catch a pant. "Mark my climax in your book too," she said, her honey-like accent was broken somewhat now, "because if you can do that every time we have sex, then we're not gonna have _any _problems whatsoever."

Andayla reached over, taking hold of Anna's head as she pulled her in for a kiss.

"No," came a voice from Anna's door, startling the girls as they pulled Anna's comforter over their naked bodies, "the only one you're going to have a problem with here is me."

Anna turned around, seeing who was at her door. Her heart dropped and her body went cold as she locked eyes with her older sister, arms crossed and leaning in the doorway of Anna's room.

* * *

Anna remembered this, as she sat on the couch in Eugene's room, letting her head drop back as she took a deep draw from the blunt she held in her hand, letting some of the foul-smelling smoke roll out of her mouth before blowing the rest into the air. She coughed once, and looked over to Andayla, already far-gone from the pipe she held in her lap.

"Hey. Hey Andayla," Anna said, a giddy smile encroaching on her lips, "you remember the time Elsa caught us fuckin'?"

Andayla, red-eyed and clearly out of it, started giggling, causing her to eventually burst into full-scale laughter. "Yeah, yeah I remember that."

Eugene sat up quickly from his bed, sporting his flannel shirt, unbuttoned completely to show off his abs, a gray Neff beanie, and a scraggly patch of hair under his chin. "Holy shit! You two had sex?!"

Anna looked up at Eugene, giving him the most sarcastic look she could muster. "We didn't just have sex," she replied, raising an eyebrow and smirking slightly, "she fucked the hell outta me."

Eugene fell backwards, laughing. "Oh man, I _cannot _believe I heard that…"

Anna looked over at her former lover, smiling. "What do you think Elsa would say now? Especially since we did that on my 16th birthday?"

Andayla laid her head back, sighing deeply. "I dunno. Maybe she's changed."

* * *

_I swear to God, if I catch those two having sex again I'm gonna beat the gay out of her myself._

Elsa pulled off of the street, into Eugene's driveway which was riddled with cars. She could hear the dance music thumping from inside her car, vibrating the vehicle's frame itself.

_Here's that little shithead's house._

Elsa stepped out of the car, slamming the door as soon as both feet planted themselves on the cement of the driveway to the two story house. Elsa stared at the house, sighing deeply. Elsa took off towards the door, ready to take back the sister that she longed to have back at her side.

* * *

**AN:** **Yeah, okay, so this was pretty awkward to write but here ya go, a pretty raunchy chapter for you. Although this one isn't as long as the others are, I have a surprise for you all in the upcoming chapter, and I hope you're ready for it, because it is a doozy. Anyway, thanks for reading Chapter 11!**


	12. Repentance

**NOTE:** Okay, so since I'm lazy, I'm just now getting this to you guys. Plus I'm writing this at 4:07 in the morn, so forgive me for any errors or syntax problems that arise. I told you guys I have a surprise for you in this chapter, and I hope that you'll like it. Anyway, here's Chapter 12!

* * *

Chapter 12: Repentance

Elsa opened the door to the party, and instantly she was overtaken by a wave of body heat, the smell of alcohol, loud music, and several different types of smoke. A strobe light made the whole party look like a series of pictures, one after another. Hands were thrown in the air, cheering was heard throughout the whole vicinity, cups of beer and shots were held up, either in a toasting manner or due to the intoxicated will of the wielder of the plastic chalice. Elsa shook her head, closing the door behind her. _Shit, there's NO way I can find her in here without making a huge scene. _She looked over at the bar, halfway expecting her to be there, but instead she saw someone else. Someone who could help. Elsa pushed her way through a throng of drunks who were dancing in a group, spilling the foul tasting liquid all over themselves as they danced about.

As she pushed through, not saying a word or making eye contact with anyone, she heard a whistle, followed with an unknown male voice calling out for her, saying, "Woah, blondie! Why don't'cha bring that sexy ass back here and have a drink with a real man?"

Elsa turned around, giving the group of inebriates an icy glare before turning back around and walking over to her original destination. Finally she reached the bar, and after taking a deep sigh, she tapped on a tall, skinnier guy's shoulder, causing him to turn around and stand up, smiling.

"E-Elsa! I didn't expect to see you here!" The man was holding a drink in his hand, but he was far from intoxicated, his red-orange hair was somewhat fixed, complimenting his button-up long-sleeve shirt. He had well kept facial hair that grew on his cheeks and in front of his ears, a little more bushy from the last time that Elsa had seen him.

"Hey Hans," Elsa said, returning the smile, "I honestly didn't expect to be here."

* * *

Three years ago, things would have been different between the two. Past memories seemed to flash by Elsa's face like rays of light, restituting the old feelings she had for him, both the good and bad ones. The time where Hans decided to ask her out after seeing Elsa watch him in a high school football game, all the times that Hans would plan out dates for them both, sneaking out of class some days to go watch movies at each other's houses, and finally, the sex. After a long stage in their relationship, the intimacy that they both desired was finally accepted by them both, and they did it often. All the good times almost seemed to outweigh the bad. Almost. immediately following the good memories, Elsa's demeanor turned sour at the recollection of how bored she was with their past relationship. How he would treat her like a queen when they were alone, but when he got together with his friends or when he was in the company of other males, he would treat her as if she was lower than the dirt. He disregarded her, almost as if she were nothing but an apparition that only took up his time when she was the only other one in the room. Not to mention the flirting. He flirted with everybody. Elsa's face grew tighter as Hans talked, but she didn't hear a single thing he said, her thoughts becoming so clear in her head that they cancelled out everything, including the rest of the party. Memories that made Elsa consider herself a fool, as in the times when he was supposedly with his teammates playing video games, he was actually with Aurora, the lead cheerleader. Only did Elsa figure this out when she was given a hint by one of his teammates who was also a friend of Anna's, that Hans had never been over to play games. She remembered the time when she walked into Hans' house to find him having sex with the cheerleader. She remembered the breakup, the tears, the hatred; but she remembered that Anna helped her through all of it, and she hadn't been reminded of it since because of her.

* * *

Elsa was only snapped back to reality when Hans grabbed her arm, looking and smiling at her. "So I'm hoping maybe we can make this work?"

Elsa was taken back at Hans' statement, pulling her arm back and giving him a nasty, cold look.

"First off," she retorted, inching closer to Hans with an outstretched finger poised to strike at his chest, "I broke up with you! So that means that whatever the hell you just said means little to nothing to me, because why in God's name would I want to get back together with a backstabbing, lying cheat such as yourself?"

Hans was noticeably taken back by Elsa's harsh words, causing him to sink back into his chair. People had heard Elsa's statement, and looked over to see what exactly they were arguing about.

"Secondly, I just came here to find my sister and get back to my house and make sure that even if she has done something wrong, that she'll be okay!" Elsa pushed her finger against Hans' chest, and everyone around the two became quiet, now engrossed in the back story between the two.

"And lastly," Elsa stated in all seriousness, eyes locked firmly in place with Hans', "unless you know where my sister is, then I frankly don't give a shit about your company. Not anymore."

Elsa backed away, looking at everyone. There were at least a dozen partiers, all of them staring blankly at Elsa. They hadn't seen this girl before, and didn't know what kind of history the two might have had in the past, but it was clear now that whatever unfolded in the past still rung true to Elsa's heart, and that she was far from the point of forgiveness.

* * *

Elsa's heart was pounding. Her skin became itchy; her eyes blurring with every pulse from her chest. She so badly just wanted to break from her position and run, escaping the gaze of everyone that either looked on her with disdain or sanction. Regardless of how Elsa might have felt, there was still the matter of getting her sister. Elsa raised her chin in the air triumphantly, and with a shaky voice asked if anyone knew where Anna might have went. Most of the bystanders couldn't place a face to the name, until someone asked if it was the red headed girl. Elsa turned around, seeing the girl who had asked, and nodded her head gently.

The girl, tall and brunette, smiled and pointed to the staircase behind her. "She's in Eugene's room, I saw her go in there with another girl."

Elsa moved quickly from her place, leaving Hans to put his face down from the weight of the embarrassment and shame that Elsa had left on him. As Elsa passed the girl who had told her of Anna's whereabouts, she stopped, and put a warm hand on the brunette's arm. "Thank you so much," Elsa said with a smile.

The tall girl smiled back, and returned the gesture. "I'd do the same thing for my brother. Up the stairs, second door on your right."

Elsa nodded her head, and turned to go up the stairs, her face hot and her limbs shaky from the heaviness of everyone's gawking and gaping. Although Elsa had every urge to leave without Anna, she never once thought of it as a viable deed for her to carry out. _I'm coming Anna. I just don't know if I'm gonna hug you or kick your ass yet._

* * *

Elsa stopped outside the door that she had been told was Anna's location, smelling the foul stench of the smoke that emitted from the other side of the door, engulfing the hallway in its entirety. Elsa let out a long sigh as she heard coughing coming from the other side of the wooden door, and braced herself for running into another _experience_ with Anna and Andayla. She pushed the door open, taking in the full scene of Andayla passed out on the couch and Anna sitting beside her, lighting up another blunt, all at once. Anna's eyes met Elsa's, and she instantly stopped what she was doing, and dropped her lighter, her blue eyes screaming for understanding from her older sister's, but receiving none in return. Elsa felt like there was a ever-growing hole inside of her. Not only had she let her sister come to this godforsaken affair of underage drinking and poor choices, but she had failed as a big sister to Anna, letting her slip back into old habits. Elsa broke from her trance, and walked over to a stammering Anna, who was dumbfounded at her sister being there. Elsa said nothing, and grabbed the blunt out of Anna's hands as the younger girl tried to make words form. Elsa threw the blunt on the ground, stomping on it and grinding it to bits beneath her combat boots.

Eugene sprung up from where he lay on his bed, eye's reddened and rage flaring. "What the hell?! Who the fuck are you?" Eugene pointed a finger at the older sister.

Elsa turned around on her heel, her face red and her eyes ablaze. "_I _am Anna's sister, Elsa," she said, pointing a finger back at Eugene, "and I'm also Punz's closest friend and favorite cousin! So if you want to even think about keeping her as a girlfriend, because so help me god," Elsa stared holes through Eugene's head, her glare hot enough to melt steel, "I _will _tell her about you smoking."

Elsa turned back around, grabbing Anna by her arm. "Let's go," Elsa said pulling Anna behind he as she made her way to the door. Eugene snapped to, and quickly ran in front of Elsa, blocking her way through.

"Move, cuntfuck," Elsa said, her stare no less threatening than before.

Eugene put his arms outward, backing up against the frame of his door. "Look Elsa," he started, clearly worried, unable to let Elsa leave with the knowledge of his activities, "there's really no need to tell Punz, a'ight? She's actually cool with it!"

Elsa rolled her eyes at Eugene's statement. "Oh, okay," Elsa said, inching closer to Eugene as she towed an embarrassed younger sister behind her, "then let me get out and I'll go text her that you're having a _wonderful _time smoking pot with my sister!" Elsa immediately pushed Eugene's arm away from the doorframe, trying to make her exit.

"No!" Eugene wrapped his other arm around Elsa's midsection, restricting her from moving.

"Let go of me," Elsa screamed, causing a still unaware Andayla to stir. Elsa finally broke free from Eugene's clutch, and turned suddenly, having let go of Anna, and brought a clenched left jab right underneath Eugene's nose, causing a loud _pop _sound, followed by a trail of warm blood streaking down Eugene's face. The boy fell to the ground, clutching his nose tightly as he screamed and moaned in pain and agony.

"Never lay your fucking hands on me ever again," Elsa yelled at the writhing stoner, delivering a solid kick to the ribs where he lay. Elsa grabbed Anna's arm once more, feeling her face become as hot as a lit range. "Now then," Elsa pulled Anna sternly, "let's go."

* * *

Elsa led her younger sister down the stairs, making sure that she wouldn't stumble on her descent. Anna rambled on to her older sibling, giving countless excuses as to why she was at the party to begin with, all the way up to why she was even smoking. Even so, Elsa couldn't focus on Anna. Everything was slowly becoming apparent to her as she made her way out of the party. She was figuring out that, all at once, Elsa had been losing the very thing she was trying so hard to get back. She was losing her source of joy. She was losing her reason to come home smiling every day. She was losing her sister. She was losing Anna.

The sister's made their way down the steps, Anna still trying to find the right excuse to give. Elsa looked around for the front door, and located it's position. The older girl then pulled Anna closer to her, and made her way to the door, passing by the bar and catching a glimpse of Hans, now a completely different image; his demeanor dark and his glare was ice, the alcohol had clearly taken affect on him as his hair was now a mess, and his eyes now had bags underneath them. Elsa quickly turned her attention back to the door, and made her way through as Hans downed another shot, and got up off of the barstool.

* * *

Elsa and Anna finally reached the exit after a long jaunt of pushing people aside, and blowing off drunken catcalls. The older sister sighed as she closed the door, taking her hair out of the messy bun it had been restricted to, allowing it to drape over her face as she looked downwards. Elsa pulled her sister in front of her and put both hands onto Anna's shoulders, standing behind her. "Okay, we're going to the car now, alright?" Elsa asked her sister in a slow, easy to follow voice for her sister. "You remember which one it is, right?"

Anna snapped around quickly, breaking the hold that Elsa had on her shoulders. "Yes, I know what goddamn car it is! I'm not stupid!" Elsa, taken back by Anna's statement, struggled to find the right words, but then let the statements that she had been holding back for the whole day spill out like a dam burst. "Oh, _excuse me_, I wasn't aware that smoking pot wasn't stupid!"

Anna flung her hands into the air. "Well, _maybe_ I wouldn't smoke if I had someone to confide everything to!"

Elsa laughed sarcastically, looking up into the night sky. "And what exactly am I Anna? Fucking chopped liver? I'm your goddamn sister! You can tell me anything!"

Anna, feeling her eyes become wet, lashed out a final attempt to make her sister see what she had been wanting her to see for so long. "No! I can't! I can't tell you everything because I don't want to lose you! there are some things that I just _can't _tell you, and I don't know if I ever will! And it's driving you away from me! _I'M_ driving you away from me! I hate myself for it! I want you in my life, and if all I am is a fucking burden to you and Rapunzel, then what the hell else am I supposed to do?" Anna's eyes now let the tears that she held back fall, each droplet filled with the emotions that she poured out to her sister., and she fell to the ground on her knees, the soft grass touching her skin through the holes in her jeans. "What am I supposed to do?"

Anna sniffled and wiped tears from her cheeks, when she felt her sister's embrace overtake her, wrapping her up in a hug that Anna had needed for so long. A hug of understanding; a hug of care. "I can't tell you exactly what to do," Elsa said, her nose stuffy and congested from shedding tears of her own, "but you can start by coming home with me and working this out together. Me and you."

Anna sobbed again, but looked up at her older sister, their watery eyes meeting each other, and hugged her older sister closer. "Me and you."

The two sisters hugged each other on the grass, holding each other as the noises of the night played their proverbial song; car exhaust fuming, light poles humming, a siren in the distance. Elsa got up, breaking the embrace, and helped Ana to her feet. "C'mon," Elsa motioned her head back towards her car, "let's head home. For all we know, that siren might be headed for this cesspool." Anna smiled, nodding. "Let's go home."

* * *

The car ride home was far from anything that the two girls had ever experienced before in their lives together. There was a quiet, awkward mood about the vehicle's interior that caused bother girls to feel uncomfortable. Anna had been coming down from her high at Eugene's house, and it was close to being totally swilled out of her system, which was good as Anna guessed they were less than a quarter mile away from home from where they were. Elsa sighed, making Anna feel like there was something bothering her older sister. "What's the matter sis?"

Elsa looked blankly out the windshield, and finally raised her hands off of the steering wheel, and brought them back down quickly. "I don't know, Anna," the older girl said painfully, "I just feel like a waste of your time."

Anna turned her head quickly to look at Elsa, the older girl keeping the same disheartened look. "Why would you say that? You're not a waste of my time, you're literally being the best big sister I could ever ask for."

Elsa shook her head. "No. No, I'm not. And I refuse to think otherwise, or else I wouldn't have drove you to smoke again."

Anna shook her head this time, reaching over with a warm hand to grab Elsa's arm. "I drove myself to do it! I didn't know what else to do! It's not your fault."

Elsa looked at her sister, turning her attention from the road. "It's my job to make sure you know what else to do! I'm supposed to protect you! Me! And I failed!" Elsa turned her attention back to the road, turning off onto the street that their house was on.

"Okay, maybe I wasn't thinking clearly! It was me, Elsa, not you! You don't know tha-"

Elsa hit the brakes hard, causing both the sisters to jerk forwards. The inside of the car alternated in illumination of blue and red lights as the two sisters looked at the two ambulances and a whole squad of police cars were parked in front of their house. Anna stared at the scene, eyes open wide with fear and worry. The younger sister looked over to Elsa, and saw the same expression. "E-Elsa?" Anna reached over to her sister, but before she could make contact, Elsa unbuckled herself and opened her car door, sprinting from her position towards the crime scene. "Elsa! Come back!" Anna called out as she stumbled to get the seatbelt undone.

* * *

Elsa's heart pounded in her chest, although she could feel it in her throat. _No. No no no no no no no. Please God, PLEASE no. _Elsa's boots clomped with every step, and she gained distance on the crime scene. She was able to get a better view of the whole situation, and saw the area was marked off with yellow police tape. Elsa finally reached her yard, and pushed the tape over her head, running towards the porch.

"HEY!" A voice rang out, deep and scratchy, causing Elsa to turn around only to meet face to face with a large, burly man in a suit. "What the hell are you doing?"

Elsa swallowed hard, trying to form words, while nothing came out. The man raised an eyebrow. "Well, are you gonna tell me or not?!"

"We live here!" Anna shouted between breaths as she panted from her sprint, doubled over behind the man. "We just pulled up to see this. What's happened? Where's our mom and dad?"

The man, releasing his grip on Elsa and letting the rough look leave his face, allowing a gloomy and grim one to take place instead. "I'm afraid you girls have a lot to take in." The man took off his hat and held it behind his back, still looking at the ground. "There was a home invasion. Two men tried to break in and steal some of the higher-quality items from your house, but upon breaking in, your mother apparently tried to fend them off with a small caliber pistol that she didn't know how to discharge. Your father came home to find these two men having their way with your mother, and was shot twice by the same gun. He's being rushed to the hospital now; your mother as well."

Anna looked over at Elsa, trying to find some comfort in her older sister, but what she saw in her face was a look of pure terror and anger. Elsa fell to her knees, her eyes unable to contain the understanding anymore, and let loose with a torrential volley of pleas to God and denials. The older sister looked up to the sky, her cheeks striped with tears. Angst not doing Elsa's actions justice, Anna couldn't determine just how deep Elsa would be scarred from this, but one thing was for sure.

Anna took one look and saw it. The very thing that she was trying so hard not to do happened anyway, without any warning or foresight.

Anna had lost Elsa.

Elsa had lost herself.

* * *

**AFTER NOTE:** Okay, yeah that happened. This will be the main pot element of the story, so get ready for more. It's gonna be fun. I'm sorry if the event described affects anyone personally or if they take offense to this. This is just a figure of my imagination, and is not meant any any way to upset or insult anyone.


	13. Briefing

Chapter 13: Briefing

* * *

The room was ill-lit by a single fluorescent light bulb that dangled loosely by its wires, casting an eerie and dark aura throughout its entirety. The walls lacked character; each on made of plain cement blocks that made patterns up to the roof. The two girls sat on one side of a table in the middle of the room, and they knew that they were being watched. Elsa scanned the room once more, finding the two-way mirror they had on the wall to their left. The older girl sighed, dropping her head to look downwards at the table in front of them.

Elsa's head was pounding. There was silence, but it was deafening. The ticking of a clock somewhere in the room. Anna tapping her feet on the ground as she waited. Elsa's heartbeat was loud enough to blow down the entire facility with every beat. Elsa put her hands over her ears, trying to block out the noises that drove her mad.

Anna looked over and saw her sister; a grimace on her face and struggling to stay still. The younger girl reached over and wrapped an arm around her older sister. "Elsa?" Anna whispered, worry struck over the younger girl's face.

A door suddenly whipped open, letting in a ray of light that was so bright, it blinded Anna as she turned to look who opened the door. All that was apparent was a tall, dark figure standing in the way of the luminescent rays, and then suddenly, everything was dark again. There was a moment of complete and utter silence, no one moved, and neither Anna nor Elsa dared to breathe. Then, the two girls heard footsteps, growing ever louder as they approached they table where they sat. Anna's eyes hadn't diluted back to being able to see in the dark room, and had no idea where the being might be.

Out of seemingly nowhere, a hand was stretched out to grab a hold of the chair opposite of the sisters, causing Anna to jump a little in her chair. Elsa looked up, having her head tucked into her sleeves of her hoodie, and met eye to eye with the inspector who was at their house yesterday. The same inspector who grabbed her.

"Good morning Anna, good morning Elsa," the gruff voice easing the tension in the air, "my name is Inspector Fiske, but you can call me John. I hope your accommodations were satisfactory for you."

* * *

The trio sat in silence for a good time while Fiske brought out a suitcase, unlocking it after entering in the code for the locks, and pulled out a manila folder, the word COFIDENTIAL stamped in red ink across the front. He handed over the file to the older sister, giving her a look of sympathy.

"Now, Elsa," Fiske said, timidly placing the folder in Elsa's hands, "there is one image you may find disturbing, but if you so choose, you may view the crime scene photographs." He turned his head toward the red-headed sibling. "You as well, Anna, as long as Elsa gives you permission."

Anna looked over to Elsa, and received a slight, but confident, nod from her older sibling. Anna scooted closer to Elsa, and they opened up the folder to see a collection of neatly placed photos with information regarding the pictures placed on every divider in the folder. Every divider held a different photo, and every photo made Elsa cringe as she remembered seeing the pictures, but with her own eyes, during the actual event. The two girls flipped through the folder, reading the information on each of the sheets, until they stopped on a particular page, and upon seeing the two girls' reactions, Fiske wished he hadn't had let them view the evidence.

Elsa brought up a hand to her mouth as she viewed the scene; Anna, letting out a gasp as her eyes closed shut, buried her head into her sister's arm to escape what was in front of her. There, taped to a divider in the folder, was the pool of blood where their father had been shot, along with splatters along the floor where the exit wounds must have trailed off. Also in the picture was the wall behind the small puddle of blood, now imperfect in its structure as three bullet holes were clearly visible.

Elsa sat the folder down, putting a hand on Anna's head to comfort her, but feeling no comfort for herself. She could feel Anna's hair, and the softness it produces; she could feel the heat radiate from her scalp, but she couldn't _feel _Anna. The physical being of her sister beside her was undeniable, but Elsa felt as though she wasn't anything more than Elsa. She couldn't feel her sister.

"Thank you, John," Elsa said, her voice weak, "but we don't want to see anymore." Anna still had her head buried into Elsa's hoodie sleeve, and Elsa felt her sniffle.

"That's good," the inspector said, pulling the file towards him, "I didn't like letting you view this anyway." Fiske put the briefcase away, and pushed his palms together underneath his chin, his stubble scratching his hands as he rested his head. "Now, I didn't just call you here to show you traumatic photos," he said, pulling an ink pen and a notepad out of his dark black suit's lining, "I need to know where you were and what you were doing yesterday."

* * *

"Hey Anna, do me a favor?" Elsa asked as the two sisters approached their car; the police station becoming more distant with each step, but to Elsa she could still feel herself sitting in the cold steel chair in the interrogation office.

Anna looked over to her sister, seeing her older sister watching the ground as they walked, keeping her hands inside her hoodie pocket. "Sure Elsa. What'd you need?"

"Can you drive?" Elsa asked, making Anna give her older sister an odd look. "I just… Don't really feel like driving right now."

"Wow, you must really feel sick or something," Anna said, smiling as she walked past her sister to go to the driver's side of the Nissan. "You never ask me to drive."

Elsa walked to the opposite side of her sister, opening the door to the passenger seat, pulling the hood over her head as she hopped into the vehicle. "Yeah…" She said.

"I'm definitely feeling something."

* * *

The GPS was telling Anna to turn right as Elsa looked out the window. The younger sister looked over after making her turn to see her older sister breathe on the cold glass window, forming a fog on the glass and then commencing to draw faces with her finger. Elsa's actions induced a smile on Anna, turning her attention back to the road. Never before had she ever seen Elsa so torn up about something, but even still, Elsa managed to remain strong. Anna admired that in her sister, for it was a feat that she couldn't do, and hadn't been able to do her whole life.

Anna made another turn to exit onto the freeway, merging into traffic smoothly. After she had cleared a few vehicles, she found herself going the same pace as the vehicles around her. Anna felt relieved, as she saw she was nuzzled safely into the flow of traffic heading on the freeway, and looked over to Elsa. Anna's eyes found her sister in a motionless form, keeping her hands in her hoodie pocket, but leaning her head down on her seatbelt, letting her blonde bangs and braid fall to her hooded garment.

_She's probably tuckered out, knowing her. I don't think she got a wink of sleep last night. _Elsa looked back over to the road, letting out a sigh, smiling all the while. But the smile was for naught, fading as thoughts of self guilt encroached in her mind. _Well, maybe she wouldn't be tired if you would have just listened to her. _Anna's expression turned sour, biting her bottom lip as she drove behind a large semi.

_Maybe she wouldn't have cried herself to sleep if you'd have just stayed home._ Anna felt her head screaming at her.

_Maybe your mother wouldn't have been raped and your father wouldn't have been shot if it weren't for you._ Tears welled in her eyes.

_Maybe your sister wouldn't be an emotional wreck, and maybe you wouldn't have to be driving to a hospital to see your mom, and maybe your dad is gonna die, and depending on the state of your mother, she might die too! It'll just be me and Elsa! Just us! _The voice in Anna's head was screaming at her, causing tears to fall.

_And it's all because of me._

Elsa stirred, releasing a small noise that sounded a lot like the younger girl's name. Anna gasped, causing her to swerve slightly. She tried to dry her eyes as she corrected her driving, not wanting her older sister to see her in her moment of weakness.

"E-Elsa!" Anna stammered, "I-I-I uh, I just, uh, yawned! I yawned and my eyes were all like-"

Anna smiled as she saw that her sister had turned over, still asleep, but moving as she napped. The younger sister chuckled, realizing what a fool she would have made herself out to be if her sister had heard her stammer session. _Okay, yeah, that was a little embarrassing._ Anna looked back to her sister, still sleeping, but now unmoving once more, breathing through her mouth with a quietness that was barely audible.

Anna looked back to the road, focusing on the big truck in front of her.

_I just hope that she can stay stronger than I have._

* * *

Elsa was awoken by her sister's hand gently pushing onto her arm, the vehicle was unmoving. Elsa opened her eyes slightly, closing them and opening them lazily as she tried to gain a consciousness about where her and Anna were. The sky was clouded over; a small flurry of snow was falling. Elsa finally managed to get her eyes to cooperate with her as she looked out of the window beside where she rest her head, seeing the tall, bland looking building whose parking lot Anna had parked them in.

"Get up, sleepy head," Anna said in a monotone voice, "we're here."

Elsa rubbed her eyes with her hoodie sleeves. "Okay," the older sister managed to say, sleepiness still prevalent in her voice, "but where is here, exactly?"

"'Here' would be the hospital," Anna sighed. "The hospital where mom is."

Elsa pulled her hands away from her face and looked out the window once more, a melancholy aura surrounding her instantly as she saw let her gaze wander to the illuminated red cross atop the building. The sign almost looked like a smudge due to the snow whisking about in the air, but it was more than visible to Elsa, causing her to hurt with every second that she gazed upon the luminescent emblem.

"Oh," Elsa said bleakly, "right."

Anna looked over to her sister, staring out the window at the hospital. She followed Elsa's gaze, and met the very thing that Elsa was gaping at. "Hey," Anna said, trying to get her sister to concentrate elsewhere, "stop looking at that stupid sign."

Elsa didn't move from her position, staying totally still as if her body was a statue. "I can't," Elsa said.

"What do you mean you can't? Just look away from the thing. I don't like it either, but we can't let a dumb sign make us feel like shit."

Elsa turned around, a tear making its way down her cheek as she met eyes with her sister. "Maybe you can't let it make you feel bad, but I sure as hell can! It's all because of me that my mom is in here in the first place! It's my fault! And all I can do is just look at that fucking sign and just let it tear me apart, because every second that I think of that sign, or every second that I can actually see it, I realize that because of me, my mom and dad are both in critical condition, and I'm not even able to see my dad because of how fucked up he is!"

The snow that was flurrying was turning into a much more potent whirlwind of cold December air and stinging flakes of the powdery condensation, gently tapping as each crystal made total contact with the windshield of the car the two girls sat in.

"Not only that, but I also am the worst fucking sister ever," Elsa stated, putting her head into her sleeves yet again. "I've let you down by letting you get into drugs again, I couldn't even keep you from going to that stupid party where I was an ass to Hans and Eugene…" Elsa's body convulsed with each breath as her feelings poured out, everything that she kept bottled inside came forth in a display of emotion.

Anna was dumbfounded, unable to speak due to the deepest thoughts of Elsa's mind came out, depicting herself as a bad older sister and the cause of everything that had happened. As soon as Elsa had finished, Anna could relate everything that she had said with what Anna felt, giving Anna a sentiment that made her feel as though Elsa must be seeing things through her eyes. "No! No Elsa, you've got this all wrong! None of this is your fault, I take full responsibility. It was my fault for deciding to make those choices, and they came with consequences. It's all on me, okay?"

Anna reached over to put a hand on Elsa back to rub her, hopefully to insinuate a feeling of understanding and comfort in her older sister, but was instantly pushed away as Elsa saw that her sister was going to show affection towards her. Even in the slightest of ways, Elsa had decided, that she wasn't about to let anyone else get hurt. No one else.

"No Anna, don't touch me," Elsa yelled, swatting Anna's comforting hand away. "Nothing I have done so far has earned me any kind of affection, nor do I feel like I deserve it in the slightest way. Please don't touch me… I don't want to hurt anyone else."

Anna, heartbroken, pulled her hand back, looking at the small red mark across her hand where Elsa had applied enough force to effectively knock her hand away. Anna's eyes welled with tears. "Elsa…"

"Let's go inside. This storm is about to get bad." Elsa opened her car door, pulling her hood over her head. "Oh, and don't you ever say any of this is your fault ever again," Elsa said, pointing a finger at Anna as tears ran down both sides of the younger sister's face, "because it's not. It never will be." And with that, Elsa closed her car door and made her way to the front door of the hospital, looking up at the red, glowing cross once more, feeling the heat inside of her as she walked.

* * *

"This is it, Elsa," Anna said, standing in front of room 634, arms crossed and all her weight on one leg, as was her customary stance. "Are you ready to go see mom?"

Elsa sighed, pushing her bangs backwards as she looked up at the ceiling. "Honestly, I'm not," Elsa said, shrugging. "What if she blames me? I mean, I blame myself, and it was my fault, but if mom blames me for this, then I really don't know what I'm gonna do."

Anna looked over and was about to grab Elsa's hand, but pulled back with a solemn look across her face as she remembered what Elsa had said in the car about touching her. "I think that she's gonna want to see us, and I don't think that she's gonna blame you, honestly."

Elsa looked at her sister, a worrisome look rife on her face. "Looks like there's only one way to find out."

The older sister opened the door to their mother's room, which was a dark and silent area with the occasional beep from the medical equipment,. The blinds were closed; the heater was on. And in the cent of the room, there lay Idun, and upon seeing their mother in her current state, the two sisters gasped at the sight.

Idun's face had been bruised severely, casting a bluish-purple tint from her left eye to her right cheek, almost as if she had been kicked in the face. Her skin was pale, almost as the snow that fell from outside.

Elsa felt the tears well back up in her eyes, and moved backwards a step from her mom. Anna spun around to see her older sister and call out her name just as Elsa let out a shriek and left the room, slamming the door behind her. Elsa ran to the elevator, tears pouring down her face and doctors all around telling her to slow her pace. Finally she reached the elevators, and got in a vacant one just as a family was getting out of one. Elsa pushed all the buttons on the levels below her, and rapidly pushed the "close door" button. Elsa felt and heard herself whimpering as the thought of her beaten and broken mother flashed in her head like a strobe light. As soon as the elevator had closed its doors and started to make its descent to the floor below where Idun's room was, Elsa mashed down on the emergency stop button, halting her between floors and encompassing her in solitude.

* * *

Elsa slid down the wall of the elevator as she covered her face, trying to catch some tears before they fell to their final resting place on her hoodie. She sat there, alone, crying inter her sleeves as she tensed to her sobs and sniffles.

_I'm so sorry mama… I'm so sorry… I'm sorry I couldn't have been there. I'm sorry that I haven't been the best sister. I want to help you and dad, and I want to help Anna, but all I do is mess everything up. I just keep hurting people. And now that you're hurt, and went through this whole thing, nothing is gonna be the same… I won't ever be the same…_

Elsa looked up at the roof of the elevator.

_Just make it through. I can't live without you or dad, and neither can Anna._

Elsa sniffled, dropping her head back down as she burst into another fit of tears.

_And I'm not letting anything happen to Anna ever again._


	14. Old Friend

**NOTE:** The last couple of chapters have been kind of dark and a tad depressing, but there won't really be a change in pace for the chapters coming up as well. I'm sorry if anything put into these chapters have hit home with anyone who has read it, and everything that is written just comes from my own thought process, and in no way is meant to target anyone out on their past experiences.

* * *

Chapter 14: Old Friend

There she was. Anna looked down at her mother, alone in the dark room that was slightly illuminated by the television that displayed static on its screen, but was muted. Anna couldn't say a word, but watched her mother's body move up and down as she breathed; the slow and heavy beeping noise of the heart monitor seemed like the only thing that kept Anna in her right mind, as any kind of silence would cause her to burst into a fit. Anna sat down on the chair behind her, slumping down in her seat as she felt the weight of her mother's punishment befall her.

_There's no way that I could ever make this up to her. _Anna blinked away a tear, seeing Idun jerk slightly in her sleep. _She'll never be the same…_

Anna stood, and leaned over to kiss her mother tenderly on the forehead, allowing a tear to cascade down onto Idun's fair skin before turning around and leaving the sable-like aura of the room. She closed her mother's room door behind her, sighing as she leaned backwards on the door as it shut.

_Never…_

* * *

Anna walked out of the hospital doors after inquiring about the whereabouts of her sister might be to the front desk, and looked over to the rock garden that was decorated with various colors and styles of Christmas lights. As she made her way over to the garden, she saw a single figure sitting on a bench in front of a small waterfall, and upon further inspection, deduced that the tallish, blonde-haired being was Elsa. Anna shivered as the cold air whisked past her cheeks. Pulling a beanie out of her jacket pocket, she walked herself over to where Elsa was, trying to make sure that her beanie wouldn't make her hair turn into a tangled mess as she slipped it on.

Upon approaching her older sister, Anna was running through thousands of things to say to her. She didn't know whether to console her older sister, or to just hold her. Anna frowned, however, remembering how Elsa reacted when she tried to hug her before, pushing Anna away yet again.

_No. _Anna became determined, quickening her step towards the bench where Elsa sat. _There's no way that I'm gonna let that affect me. There can't be any weakness in me, not now, not ever. I have to be there for Elsa. _Anna was only just a few feet away from where Elsa sat now, and reached out an arm to let her older sister know that she was there. _I have to be strong for her…_

Nothing Anna could have done to mentally prepare herself would have readied her for what happened next. Elsa sprang up from where she was sitting, and forced herself into Anna's arms, weeping and crying loudly. Anna stood there, unable to move as her sister being in her arms was the last thing she had been expecting.

_Comfort her, dickbrain! _Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa, smelling the sweet, flower-like perfume that Elsa's clothes gave off, and stroked her hair with her right hand, petting the blonde waves of tresses that stretched down towards her single braid. Anna felt Elsa push her head deeper into her neck, and could feel her breath running down her skin, causing her spine to tingle and chillbumps to form on her arms and legs.

Immediately, thoughts of her sister sparked in Anna's brain. Thoughts of love, thoughts of touch, thoughts of lust. The very dream that Anna had days before rekindled in her head, causing Anna to almost shiver with desire as she played through the entire envious dream once more.

_No! Not now! _Anna closed her eyes tight. _Control yourself, you sick fuck! Your parents are hurt, Elsa is hurt, YOU are hurt! Now is not the time to be thinking about getting in your sister's pants! It won't happen now, and it won't happen ever, so just STOP!_

"There, there, Elsa," Anna said, forcing a smile onto her face, "it's okay."

Elsa violently shook her head, wiping her eyes onto Anna's jacket. "No, it's not! I ran out on her!" Elsa looked down, causing a single tear to fall down from her cheek and onto the ground. "I couldn't stand seeing her like that…"

Anna pulled Elsa back into her embrace, holding her even more tightly than before. "I couldn't either, Elsa. But there's nothing we can do about it now. We just have to-"

"But there was something _I _could have done about it," Elsa interrupted, "because I've been trained to shoot guns! I've been trained to take a life! I've been trained to save people! And where did that training go? Where did it get anybody? All it got was my mom in a hospital, and it took my dad's life!" Elsa sniffled and started to cry, when she realized what she had just said. Her eyes opened wide, and looked right at Anna, and what she saw across Anna's face wasn't Anna. Elsa had never seen it before.

Anna hadn't felt this cold in her life. Everything that kept her warm in the chilly, December air now turned to nothingness. Her heart pounded, but she couldn't feel its pulse. The world around her faded to black, and the memories of her dad replayed in her head. All the times when her dad would fix pancakes for her and Elsa as a child, putting a smiley face made out of chocolate chips and peanut butter, and every time that her dad ever called her rabbit. Every day when he would get back from work, late or not, he would still find time to play with his little rabbit.

_He wouldn't be dead if it weren't for you. You had to just leave. You had to go fulfill your sick need for drugs to satisfy the fact that you'll never be in an intimate relationship with your sister, and now your dad is dead because of it. Maybe you should be dead instead…_

Anna was snapped back to reality when Elsa pulled Anna into her embrace, holding her tightly as she explained how she had received a call from Fiske yesterday about the death of their father, but nothing Elsa said helped Anna succumb to the inevitable realization of the truth that was there in front of them. Their father had been killed, and there was nothing they could do about it anymore.

"I'm so sorry Anna," Elsa whimpered, putting her forehead onto her sister's, closing her eyes as they filled with tears, "I'm so sorry…"

Anna sniffed, allowing a tear to fall to the ground, hitting the ground hard enough for Anna to hear it meet the snow ridden ground. The air around them was cold, and the wind blew hard, causing the snow that fell to blow into the girl's faces and in their clothes. Anna felt nothing of the snow, the cold, or anything, though, and although she tried, she couldn't feel her sister holding her, nor the touch of their skin. Suddenly, Anna broke out into an all-out volley of wails and tears, falling to her knees and she looked down at her hands. She sat there, on her knees, letting out whimpers and sobs that struck true to Elsa's own heart, as she watched her younger sister grieve the loss of their father far worse than Elsa did. The older sister kneeled down beside her and pulled Anna in close, hugging her from the side as she released her emotions, one tear of denial at a time.

* * *

The car ride home was morose, with a dark aura covering the vehicle in the cold December air. The interior of Elsa's Altima was warm, cozy even, as she cranked the heater to full blast, keeping the cold air from making the day any worse than it already made itself out to be. Time seemed to crawl, being the only car on the service road back to their house.

Anna sniffed every now and then in the stuffy air of the car, holding back tears that would surely fall without hindrance if it weren't for Anna wanting to be strong for Elsa. Although on the outside she had been putting up a good fight of keeping her emotions contained and under control, Anna was tearing herself up like a rabid wolf would shred apart its prey. Anna knew that the cause of her father's passing was on her. Anna knew that any kind of grief that was caused was due to her. No matter what anyone said to her, she knew inside that if she hadn't had the fallacy of everyone being against her, and denying that her sister loved her, then her parents would still be alive today. And even if they weren't, then at least Anna could have done something to prevent it. She thought little and little of herself with each passing moment, knowing that Elsa is suffering because of this too. Rapunzel would suffer. Anna, the self-proclaimed sole proprietor of everyone's grief and misery, was suffering. And if anyone was to blame, then Anna couldn't find a better candidate than herself.

Elsa looked over to her younger sister, seeing that Anna was curled up into a small ball, her legs tucked into her chest under her waistline seatbelt as she was wrapped up in a blanket; her red hair falling out of her beanie as she looked out the window to her right, gazing off into the distance. Elsa couldn't stand it; she knew what Anna must have been going through with herself, and there was no way to see what Anna was feeling physically because of how resilient she was, showing no signs of emotion other than the occasional sniffle or sigh. Elsa turned her head back to the road. _Say something to her. Get her mind off of things. Be the big sister._

"So Christmas is coming up," Elsa said, unsure if she would receive a response or not. "You really need to give me some ideas so I don't give you a crappy gift again, like two years ago."

Elsa watched as Anna shifted in her seat a little, and heard a small sniffle come from her little sister. "I mean, that is seriously the last time I order anything off of eBay for anyone. For some reason, that synthesizer didn't have a description saying that it was preloaded with porn noises."

Anna shifted again, but this time Elsa didn't hear a sniffle. She heard a short series of exhales from Anna's nose, indicating to Elsa that Anna was, in a way, laughing. _Keep going. Make her forget, even if it's just for a little bit._

"It definitely made for an awkward family moment when everyone wanted to hear you play some Chopin, but got climax noises instead, didn't it?" Elsa said, chuckling as she talked, remembering the whole situation in detail, from the redness of their aunts faces to their uncles bursting into laughter at the noises that emitted instead of the expected tone.

Elsa looked back over from the road and saw Anna jerking slightly, looking like she was sobbing in place. _Oh, great. Way to fuck it up, Els. _Anna turned over, a hand covering her reddened face, a smile prominent across her lips. Elsa felt a wave of happiness flooding over her, almost forgetting what Anna's true smile looked like.

"Mom looked like a tomato," Anna said, holding back a wave of laughter, giggling at the recollection of the stroppy situation that Elsa's present had put their family in. Anna rolled back over as she continued to look out the window, giggling in place.

Elsa smiled, turning her attention back to the road, extremely pleased at Anna's happiness, knowing that she actually had helped her younger sister forget about things, even if it was just for a little bit. _Looks like you can be the big sister. The last thing I'd ever want to do is see her sad, so I'm not gonna let that happen._

"Hey, Elsa?" Anna said her name quietly, sultry even, causing Elsa to deduce that the younger girl must have been either tired, or actually just wanting her to turn the heat down in the car. Either way, the way Anna said her name made Elsa smile, the almost innocent tone of her voice was mixed with sleepiness, resulting in a cute, younger sounding voice.

"Yeah, Anna?" Elsa replied, keeping her eyes on the road but failing to contain a small smile spreading across her face.

"I love you," Anna said, definitely sleepier this time. "I love you a lot."

Elsa felt her face become hot, and knowing that it would result in her blushing, she pulled her scarf up so it would be nuzzling her cheeks, keeping them out of Anna's vision, should she happen to roll over and look at her.

"I love you too, sis. More than you know," Elsa said, smiling. She looked over to her younger sister to see her rolled over, faced towards Elsa with her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

_Well, I guess that solves the question if she's tired or not. _Elsa looked at her sister as she slept, noticing how her cascading, red hair complimented her freckles in a way she hadn't noticed before. Anna's cheeks were a pale red, probably due to Elsa cranking the heater in the car, causing her freckles to pop out even more than usual. Nevertheless, Anna's overall look was… Cute. Elsa frowned, and looked back over to watch the road. _If I was as half as cute awake as she is asleep, I'd be doing well. _Elsa chuckled at her own thoughts. _Hell, I'd have a boyfriend by now._

* * *

Elsa sighed as she pulled into the driveway of her house, remembering the last time that she was here, she had ran into the arms of Inspector Fiske as he held her back from approaching the crime scene on that terrible day. Elsa stopped the car, listening to the heat kick off as she pulled the key out of the ignition. Elsa sat there in silence; the only noise that she could hear was a faint buzzing sound from the light pole outside, and the short, quiet breaths of her younger sister.

_I don't know if I can do this. I know where my dad got shot at in this house. I know where my mom was raped. It's all on camera. It's in my head, and how could I ever forget it?_

"Are we there, yet?" Anna asked, her voice distorted by sleep, and heavy with tiredness.

Elsa grinned, unable to hold the smile back even if she wanted to, as Anna's innocent, sleepy voice was prevalent now, making her seem like she was twelve again, rather than eighteen.

"Yeah, we're here, Rabbit," Elsa said, the smile still on her face. But the smiled quickly faded as Elsa realized what she had said, and turned over to look at Anna with pleading eyes. "Oh my fucking God, Anna, I didn't mean to say that, it just slipped out and I'm so sorr-"

"Hey, it's fine," Anna said, rubbing the tiredness from her eyes. "Someone has to call me that, and honestly…" Anna leaned over and kissed her sister on the head. "I always liked it more when you did it, anyway."

Anna opened up the car door, leaving Elsa speechless in place. "I'm going to take a shower and then go to bed. You should do the same. I love you," Anna said smiling, but in a way that Elsa hadn't seen before in her life, unable to completely configure what the look was of. "I love you so much." Anna then turned around, and walked to the house.

Elsa sat there, alone in the still warm darkness of the car, watching her sister as she walked to the front door, used her house key on the lock, and went inside. As soon as the door closed behind her, Elsa brought her hands down on the steering wheel hard, cursing as she did so.

_Motherfucker! You about ROYALLY fucked up! Her dad died and you call her by the nickname that HE gave her?! What kind of a sick fuck does that?_

Elsa pushed her face into her hands.

_I mean, seriously Elsa, be the bigger sister! You always tell yourself to be the bigger sister, but you just aren't! You can't be! You don't know how!_

Elsa pushed her hands through her hair, bringing them back down to her face as she gritted her teeth.

_She's emotionally destroyed over this, and you're just making this worse! You're worthless! Spineless! You should be the one who died, not your dad! There's nothing you can do to help your sister, NOTHING!_

Elsa screamed, letting out a burst of emotion that had been held back for so long, as she wept and cried into her palms.

"I'm so sorry, dad… I'm so sorry, Anna…"

* * *

Anna felt the warmth of the water roll down and trickle all over her freckled body; her red hair, now darkened due to the water, fell down upon her body. The water that trundled down her skin gave her a comfortable sensation that made her drowsier than before, as she leaned up against the wall of the shower. She had already shampooed her hair and washed her body, but still she remained, looking over to the small razor she used to shave her legs. Anna looked down at her wrists, now uncovered without her wristbands, and made notice of the scars that were left there from previous years.

_What else will make me feel, when everything I have is gone?_

Anna reached over and took the razor, unlatching the blade from the handle.

_Hello again, old friend. I had hoped to never see you like this again._


	15. The Calm Before the Confusion

**NOTE****: This has taken a while, due to a passing in the family. I didn't really have the motivation to type anymore, but after a while, I decided that I would go ahead and continue. I owe it to you guys anyway. Here's the long-put-off chapter fifteen, and although it's short, I promise you'll actually like this one.**

Chapter 15: The Calm Before the Confusion

_Elsa sat in a dark room, the only thing illuminated to the point of being visible was her and Anna, adjacent from her in the same room. And there she lay, with her red locks flowing down her still body like waves of water reflecting the colors of autumn. Anna lay in her bed, in all her beauty and purity that she embraced was brazen upon her figure still. Her perfect, freckled body lay motionless there, and the pool of blood surrounding her in her white satin sheets complimented her paleness. Anna clung to the knife she had used to slice across her wrists, and even in death, she looked like she was happy. Elsa reached out and started to cry at the image of her sister; a drop of the red liquid fell to the floor from the blade._

_Smiling in fear. Smiling in disbelief._

_Smiling in death._

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed, jolting her head forward, panting and huffing as she looked around to find her sister. Elsa's eyes started to adjust to the amount of light available, which wasn't much at all. As she tried to regulate her breath, Elsa came to realize just where she was and why exactly it was so dark.

Elsa had awoken in her car at 5:42 in the morning.

The blonde rubbed the tiredness from her eyes. _Fuckin' bad dreams. Just what I need right now._ Elsa looked over in the passenger seat and made notice to the pile of tissues that was crumpled and thrown there the night before. The girl chuckled, remembering now what her actions were prior to her falling asleep. _I cried myself to sleep last night._ Elsa shook her head as she thought to herself, partly in disbelief, but majorly due to knowing that she might as well just give up on being the strong figure. _If you really think you're gonna stay strong for Anna, and then fall asleep bawling your eyes out the day after, then you might as well give up now so it'll be easier on you later._

"Some big sister I am." Elsa pushed her head into her hands, letting out a deep sigh as she did so.

Elsa looked back up from her hands and made notice of the flakes of snow falling to the ground. She shivered, realizing that her body temperature wasn't what it was accustomed to. _Hmm. Maybe if it snows enough, Anna and I could go ice skating or something to get her mind off of things. _Elsa smiled, still watching flakes fall as she gathered her keys and buttoned her jacket to head to her front door. _And maybe it can give my weary mind a break too._

Elsa felt the coldness of the metal doorknob on the skin of her palm as she twisted it, opening her front door to her house. she stepped inside, closing the door softly behind her. Elsa shed her large jacket, folding it messily and giving it a short toss onto the back end of the couch in the living room, just feet away from her. Then came off the shoes, which were a struggle in and of itself, causing Elsa to strain and inevitably sling a shoe across the room, followed by her hoodie, and then her shirt. All clothes that were taken off were given the same treatment as her jacket: sloppily folded and tossed to the couch. Elsa struggled to get her jeans off and even had to prop herself, almost falling over without using the end table as a crutch. There the girl stood, in underwear and socks, still sleepy and worn out from the day before. Finally, after effectively freeing herself from her clothes, Elsa felt the warmth of her house radiate from her fireplace against her skin, causing her to feel even drowsier. The warmth was pleasant, but Elsa couldn't help but feel something else. Something that wasn't physical, such as heat.

Elsa felt alone.

Not a noise was audible, and even though it was just becoming the time of day for people to wake up and go to work, everything seemed quiet. No birds sang their songs; no dogs howled or barked. No cars made their way to and fro. There was just Elsa, standing alone in their house, her sleeping sister upstairs.

And for all the good the warmth did on Elsa's body, no physical thing could make her shake the feeling of loneliness. It was always there, in the back of her mind, but now it was strong as ever, creeping into more than just a thought, but an all too real certainty that she was indeed alone. Anna kept her mind off of the notion, and did a very good job of doing so, but with her asleep and the house quiet as ever before, Elsa felt like she wanted to cry, and felt tears well up behind her eyelids.

"No," Elsa whispered to herself, gritting her teeth. "I refuse to cry. I'm not alone. I never will be…"

"I have Anna. And I intend to always have her."

Elsa yawned, gazing upon her sister has she slept. Anna's bedroom door was cracked open, so Elsa opened it the rest of the way, checking in on her. Anna lay there in her bed, her hair a mess but still remaining cute as ever, back turned to Elsa. The blonde smiled and started to walk off when he noticed that Anna's wastebin was out of place. Usually it was under her armoire, but for some reason it was just a foot from Anna's bed, making Elsa raise an eyebrow in suspicion. Carefully, Elsa tiptoed her way into Anna's room, keeping an eye on the redhead as she made her way ever closer to the wastebin, finally getting close enough to see what was inside.

Elsa was taken back at what she saw.

Blood. There was blood on napkins that were crumpled up and thrown on top of whatever was underneath.

Elsa had little time to think before Anna rolled over, almost causing Elsa to let out a yelp, before realizing that it was just Anna turning in her sleep, nuzzling her face into the pillow under her head as she moaned quietly in her slumber; bringing up her hand to her head as she rubbed her freckled face.

Elsa watched Anna take deep breaths, gazing upon her stomach as it expanded and flattened with each intake and exhale. Elsa saw how toned Anna's stomach was, seeing her abs contract every now and then. But Elsa's gaze moved on from Anna's undeniably cute stomach to her arm, now placed in from of her face, and continued moving her eyes upwards until she reached Anna's wrists. Elsa threw her hand over her widely opened mouth in shock.

There on Anna's wrists were relatively fresh gashes, dried blood coated around the gapes, moving back and forth across her skin like lines on a highway.

Elsa took a shaky step backwards, and quietly ran out of Anna's room into her own, jumping onto her bed and covering herself up as she ran her hands through her hair, bringing them to her face as she shook her head.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no Anna no please…_

Images of the dream Elsa had flashed through her mind like lightning, making the blonde wince at every gruesome image that entered into her head. The blood. The knife. Death. Everything she dreamt seemed to be coming to life.

_Anna… Why?_

* * *

Elsa's eyes opened back up, the smell of pancakes penetrating her nose and making her instantly hungry. The blonde reluctantly raised herself up, stretching her back and giving a small grunt of approval as her back popped several times. Elsa tried rubbing the tiredness from her eyes, but failed to achieve any form of being wide awake. Despite every voice in her head telling her to stay in bed, Elsa got up out of the covers and stood beside her bed, trying to gain complete control of her senses before taking another step. Elsa drudged her way to the bathroom in the hallway, turning on the cold water and splashing it into her face. The girl gasped as a cold shock went through her entire body, forming chill bumps on every inch of her exposed skin. Elsa turned off the sink, cold water still dripping from her nose and eyes, and grabbed the small towel that lay beside the faucet. After thoroughly cleaning any remaining wetness, Elsa took another deep inhale at the savory smells that were prominent throughout the entire household.

Elsa smiled, laughing under her breath. _Yep, she cooked bacon. Best. Sister. Ever._

Elsa donned some pajamas and a loose shirt that was still in the hamper in the bathroom after making sure that they were suitable enough to wear, and strode down the staircase to find Anna slaving away at the range, clad in purple and white plaid pajamas with a longsleeve Bring Me the Horizon shirt on, humming a tune as she flipped a pancake high enough into the air that Elsa held her breath in anticipation of whether or not the flapjack would actually make it back to the pan, or hit the ground below her. Almost effortlessly, the younger redhead caught the pancake in the pan, giving a slight smile and a happy giggle at her feat.

Elsa smiled, pushing back a strand of hair from in front of her face as she watched her sister. _Gotta love that laugh. She could get away with anything if she just used that._ Anna finished up her cooking and put the pancake on a plate with one already on it, stacking it atop the other. Anna then took some melted butter and put a tablespoon on the top pancake, and then poured an impressive amount of syrup to finish off the platter. Anna turned, and made her way to the table with the plate, just as blue eyes met each other.

"Morning Els," the redhead called out, "c'mon! I made yours just the way you like 'em."

_This is why I love you, Anna._

Elsa practically ran to the table, unable t hold back a slight girlish giggle at the way Anna looked at her. Elsa pulled a chair out, and plopped down, grabbing he sliverware. The blonde licked her lips and was about to dig in when she felt the warm hand of her sister on her shoulder.

"Gonna say grace?" The redhead asked, halfway smiling.

Elsa scoffed, letting a half-jokingly, half-serious smile slide across her lips. "C'mon sis, you know better than that." With that, Elsa cut a crude line across her pancakes, splitting them in half.

Anna scooted a chair backwards before sitting her own plate down in front of her. "Yeah, yeah. I know. I just wish sometimes you would go to church with me."

Elsa, her mouth full of buttery, syrupy goodness, covered her mouth as she contined to scarf down her breakfast. "Ahm too bewsy right now," the blonde muttered before swallowing, "doing… Anything else."

Anna slumped in her seat at her sister's response. Looking over at her older sister, Anna out a barely audible sigh, causing soe of her low hanging strands of hair to dance in the gentle wind.

The two ate in silence for a while, and Elsa was thoroughly enjoying herself. The pancakes that she stuffed her face with seemed to give her a sense of energy that she hadn't felt in a _long_ time. Elsa devoured the last heavenly piece of her breakfast before moving on to her bacon strips, which she dunked into her leftover syrup before gulping down those as well.

"Jesus, Anna, you sure know how to cook up some-"

Elsa looked over to see Anna taking her plate to the trash. Elsa watched her with careful eyes, and picked up on a hint of sadness. Immediately, the blonde darted up out of her chair, catching up with the redhead as she was just about to leave the kitchen.

"Hey, rabbit! What's wrong?" Elsa said, gently turning her sister around. "You didn't even let me compliment your _amazeballs_ breakfast."

Anna shrugged. "It's nothing."

Elsa squinted at her sister, letting her hand come up to her sister's cheek. "Oh _come on_. We both know you can't lie to save your life. Just tell me what the matter is!" Elsa met her sister's gaze, and felt Anna's cheek become increasingly warm as she swirled her thumb lightly over Anna's freckled skin. "If you can't tell your own sister, then who can you tell?"

Suddenly, Anna broke free from Elsa's hand, turning around as she crossed her arms and let her head drop downwards. "I… I just want you to sometime come to church with me! I-I mean, I'm not trying to force you to believe in anything you don't want to believe in, because I'm not one of those believers who, like, slash atheist's tires or anything… Not that I'm calling you an atheist! I'm just saying that maybe you haven't found anything you want to believe in yet. It was hard for me at first, and, well, it certainly seems like I'm not the _perfect _person to make an example of, but sometimes, when I feel like no one is there for me, I can turn to that… Wait, that sounds bad. I know your always there for me, but there's some things that I can't really tell you sometimes. I mean, things I'm not really _ready _to tell you, anyway… God, I should shut up. I'm sor-"

Anna was cut short by arms being wrapped around her shoulders and a short, gentle kiss from soft lips on her neck that sent shivers down the redhead's spine and left a redness on her cheeks.

"I'll go with you to church, Anna. I owe you that much."

Anna's jaw dropped. "Really?"

The younger girl felt Elsa nod.

Anna grabbed her sister's arms, nuzzling them close to her body as Elsa laid her head onto Anna's shoulder, pressing her cheek against Anna's. "What do you owe me for?"

Elsa smiled and kissed her sister's cheek. giving Anna the pleasure of feeling Elsa's sweet lips against her skin once more.

"For being the best thing in my life." Elsa watched as Anna chewed on her bottom lip, her cheeks now noticeably red. "Plus you made some killer pancakes today, so there's some bonus points."

Anna giggled, patting her sister's head. "Which means _you _get to clean up, blondie." Anna smiled as Elsa groaned, following her into the kitchen. "Don't worry, I'll help you, you lazy turd."

Elsa lay on the couch with her legs over in Anna's lap; the redheaded girl sitting upright. The TV was on, and it was early enough to where "The Price Is Right" was making its daily run. The two sisters always watched the show with their parents, even back when Bob Barker was still the host. Anna would always get a sense of amusement from watching her dad try and guess the prices of everything and end up over or underguessing by a significant amount, causing him to mumble to himself and shy away from speaking out loud.

"I hate washing dishes," Elsa said, sighing. "I really do."

Anna smiled and slightly tickled Elsa's foot, getting a short "eep" sound to emit from the blonde as she tensed up in reaction. "You're lucky you have me, then."

_You don't know how right you are. _Elsa smiled up at her sister, but quickly faded as she saw that Anna's sleeve was ever so slightly pulled up enough to where she could see that Anna had put on a band-aid over her wrist. Elsa sighed, remembering the discovery from last night, and the feelings that were brought on in rejoinder.

Elsa sat up, and crossed her legs as she faced her sister, reaching over to grab the remote beside Anna's leg, switching off the TV.

"What the heck, woman," Anna teased, "they were on the final showcase!"

Anna tensed up when she realized that this was no time for teasing as soon as she saw Elsa's eyes. They were cold, almost grey as they searched Anna's. The younger girl had never seen a more distressed look from someone's gaze, but immediately knew that something was wrong with Elsa from the first glance. Anna swallowed hard, not knowing what to expect.

_Oh great, now she's gonna tell me she's getting deployed to Korea or something, or that she has to go to drill for like a month or-_

"Anna, you'd trust me with your life wouldn't you?"

The question caught the redhead off-guard, causing her to furrow her brow and cock her head sideways just a smidge. "of course I would, Elsa. Why? What's going on?"

Elsa took Anna's hands into her own, rubbing the soft skin of the younger girl's palm.

_Oh forgive me for this if it doesn't work, Anna…_

Elsa grabbed Anna's sleeve and pulled it upwards, fully exposing the bandage used to cover up Anna's self-inflicted wounds.

"This is what's up."

Anna pulled back lightning quick, pulling her sleeve back down. "H-How did you know?!" Anna cried out, looking at her sister with hurt in her eyes.

Elsa let loose with all her pent up emotion, lashing out in a flurry of concealed feelings. "I saw the cuts last night, Anna, and I'm worried sick! I went to bed crying because of that! I lost my dad, and my mom is in the hospital, and all I have left on this planet is you! you are the one thing that I _have _to have! There is nothing in this world that I would let hurt you, but what am I supposed to do when the one that's hurting you is _you_?!"

Anna felt tears roll down her cheeks. "I don't know, but I didn't mean for you to worry about me! I love you, Elsa! I would never want to do anything to make you worry about me!"

Elsa looked at her sister with pleading eyes, tears starting to form from her blue-grey gaze. "Then stop doing that to yourself! Stop hurting yourself! Stop whatever is causing you to feel that you need to do that, and I can help! Just tell me and I'll help!"

Anna stood up out of her seating position. "There's no way you can help what's causing this! I'm just trying to get it all figured out myself so I can-"

Elsa stood with her, only inches away from her sister. "That's the problem! Usually, I'm the one too stubborn to let anyone in, but for once I'm trying to help you out here! Please let me help!"

Anna turned away and started to walk off. "No, Elsa! This is for your own good!"

"Anna, please!"

Anna turned around, her cheeks ablaze. "No! You _can't _help, Elsa!" Anna started to trudge off again, fists clenched tightly.

"Why?! Why can't I help?! Anna, tell me wh-"

Anna cut her sister off short by grabbing her by her shirt, pulling her in to her embrace, locking lips with Elsa as she closed her eyes tight, squeezing a tear out that found its way to Elsa's cheek. Elsa felt her younger sister's soft lips on her own, and the world around them faded into nothingness. The two sisters remained locked in place for what seemed like forever before Anna pulled away, leaving Elsa open-mouthed, and dreamy eyed.

"Because," Anna huffed, "you wouldn't understand." Anna turned on her heel and made her way to the staircase.

_You wouldn't understand._

* * *

**AN: Okay so you guys deserve a little break from the depressing stuff, so I threw in just a tad of fluff in there to keep you all happy. There'll be more of it too, I assure you. Also, this chapter hasn't bee able to be put up for a while due to a passing in the family, so I'm terribly sorry for the lack of motivation I've had. I'm already determined to stay consistent with my posting from here out, I swear. :) Thank you to all who follow this story. You guys are great. Have an awesome New Years! - FHDB**


	16. Sisters(?)

**NOTE: SHORT CHAPTER ALERT!**

Chapter 16: Sisters(?)

Anna leaned against her door with her back, closing it as she did so. She sighed as she let herself slide down the wooden door to the ground, her shirt coming up in the back slightly as a result. Anna chuckled slightly in the silence of her room, a slight reassurance for a small window of time, but then it was right back to the overwhelming sense of dread that overtook the redhead like torrential waves on shores during a hurricane. There was a recurring thought inside of her mind that kept rearing its ugly head until the truth of the matter was more than evident for Anna. The cruel reality of the situation was that the thought she had wasn't _just _a thought, it was a certainty that _she_ had been the reason for. Anna pushed her head against the door, running her hands through her messy, loose hair as she sighed.

_I kissed Elsa. I kissed my sister._

_And I really, _really _liked it._

* * *

Elsa stood there, bewildered, totally unable to speak as she held a hand up to her mouth, rubbing her pointer finger across her bottom lip. Her mind was racing; her eyes wide as she ran through the possible motives behind the sudden act of affection. But was it the kind of affection that Elsa thought? Was it possibly just a way to get Elsa to stop prying about her actions the night before?

Elsa shook her head, a slight frown finding its way onto her lips.

_No way in Hell that kiss was used as a distraction. The way she held me as she did it, the heat and passion behind that kiss… _Elsa felt herself pause, and blinked heavily. _The way she bit my lip at the end..._

Elsa swallowed hard. _And now that's all that's running through my mind. The kiss. It made me forget everything… _The blonde rubbed her lips again.

_And it was nice. I liked not feeling anything. _Elsa closed her eyes, breathing in deeply. _Well, everything but Anna._

* * *

Anna licked her lips as she started to shed her pajamas, turning on her shower and adjusting the settings to set the water to the lukewarm temperature that Anna had grown accustomed to. The redhead closed her eyes as she savored the taste, running her tongue over her pink lips.

_Sweet. I can taste the ungodly amount of syrup from breakfast. But even still, nothing is as sweet as how she tastes. And her lips… _Anna drew a long breath. _So soft. I had to force myself to stop kissing her. _Anna smiled as she took off her longsleeve, wincing slightly as she nudged her still tender wrist with the garment itself, exposing her naked body from the waist up.

_And I _definitely _enjoyed that gasp when I bit her lip._

* * *

Elsa held her hands together on her chest as she walked back and forth across the living room.

_But she's my _sister_! I knew she had… Tendencies, but I never thought that she felt them towards me…_

But that's when she remembered everything. The tickle fight after the game of war, and how Anna would pause at the touch of Elsa's skin; how even when that waiter, what was her name? Kaye… That was it. How even Kaye thought that they were a couple. That movie Anna had made them watch, "Loving Annabelle," was a _lesbian _love movie, and even though Elsa had no problem with same-sex marriages and relationships, she didn't regard it as a sign that her own sister was possibly into her.

But with all the evidence and indication that was there in front of her, how could she not have seen it before? The longing stares, the soft touches here and there, the twinkle Anna would get in her eyes every time Elsa would look at her… It all pieced itself together right in front of the older sister. This wasn't something that Anna had felt just right off the bat.

_Anna felt this way for a long time. That's what she couldn't tell me for so long, the reason I got mad at her in her room that night. Oh, Anna…_

_If only I had known…_

* * *

Anna rubbed shaving cream up and down her skinny, slightly freckled legs as she prepared her razor. Anna hummed as she smeared the white foam up and down, trying all she could to keep the one thought that haunted her since the kiss out of her head. As she started to begin to put the razor to her leg, Anna sighed, letting her head fall down and allowing a wet, red curtain of hair cascade all around her. She could bear it no longer as the weight of the notion that Anna feared became so heavy in the back of her head that she had to fight to keep herself from crying.

_What if I just ruined everything? What if all the love Elsa had for me has just been shot down, ground to dust? She's probably down there in the living room still, just utterly disgusted at you…_

Anna gasped faintly and perked up slightly; her face brightened.

_But what if she isn't? Sure, I left her there unable to speak, but is that necessarily a bad thing? Elsa didn't pursue me or yell at me or anything, she just stood there…_

Anna put a hand to her mouth, razor still in grasp, and chewed on her thumb as she ran through numerous ramifications of her act of affection.

But could this be as bad as she thought? Maybe if she explained to Elsa why she did it, why she even kissed her in the first place, then maybe this could all be worked out. Maybe she could still be willing to hear Anna out.

"Or maybe I don't have to explain anything to her," Anna thought aloud, her eyes widening. "After all, she did _seem _to like that kiss, but I don't know if she did for sure. One way or another, though…"

"This is gonna be straightened out."

* * *

_I need to talk to her, but not here. I need to take her somewhere, one of her favorite places. The park, that's where we'll go. She's probably under a lot of stress because of this whole thing, and I _definitely _need to sort some things out with her. I just don't know what she's gonna say when I tell her the truth. Either way…_

Elsa looked up to the staircase that Anna had ran up just minutes before in a frantic attempt to run from what had happened with her sister, and sighed.

_I need you, Anna._

_I need you._

**AN: I just wanna iterate this as quickly as I can, because I have a lot more I need to get to you guys. Sorry for the length of this one, but next one will be longer. I promise :) - FHDB**


	17. Black Friday

Chapter 17: Black Friday

And just then, in the midst of all the confusion and thought, Elsa heard her phone ring, and looked over to see her phone vibrating on the small end table by the couch where some folded clothes lay ready to be put into a closet. Elsa ran a hand through her hair as she made her way to her phone, and took a deep sigh before answering.

"Hello, this is Elsa Valentine." Elsa said, not recognizing the number that was calling.

The responding voice was a female, and she recognized her voice. "Hello Miss Valentine, this is Carol Sweetwater from Sweetwater Funeral Services."

Elsa looked down with a saddened face, remembering that tomorrow was the funeral for her dad. She had forgotten about everything since… events had ensued with her sister.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Sweetwater, how're you doing today?" Elsa asked, trying all she could to sound happy.

"I'm fine, thank you Miss Valentine. This is just a complementary call that the funeral will be tomorrow at ten, and the weather reports have stated that the snow should cooperate for us." Carol's voice was warm and comforting, and had a sweet tone that made the situation seem less saddening than it should have been.

Elsa forced a half smile. "I appreciate it Mrs. Sweetwater, thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Valentine. Take care."

Elsa sighed. "Take care."

She pushed the end call button, a feeling of grief falling back over her entire being. It had been awhile since Elsa had felt any kind of sorrow.

Anna had made sure of that.

Either way, neither Anna nor Elsa had any kind of warm funeral clothes, so that meant that they had to go shopping. As exciting as shopping sounded to her, Elsa dreaded the thought. Not because she had to drive around in bad weather, not because she knew she would have to walk outside and get cold again.

But because she would have to confront Anna the same day that they kissed.

Elsa shuddered at the thought. An awkward confrontation with her sister is something Elsa did not want to put herself, or Anna, into, especially not after that phone call. Either way, Elsa was going to have to face her sister whether she liked it or not. The blonde girl sighed, and looked up to the staircase leading to her and Anna's rooms, sporting a strong face.

_I have to go see her. We _definitely _have some things to work out._

* * *

Anna pulled her shirt on over her head, making sure that there were no creases or any other kind of imperfections to the tidiness of her garb. She stood in front of her mirror, now bland and bare with the absence of her photos that captivated moments in life that Anna knew as only a memory now.

_Just go down and talk to her. Do everything you can to make things right. And this time, try not to kiss your sister._

Anna nodded to her reflection and was about to head out of her room when she heard a series of knocks at her door.

"Anna?" Elsa's voice emitted from behind the slab of wood. "Can I talk to you?"

The red head tensed and felt her throat become dry.

_Oh boy._

"Sure thing, sis," Anna said, opening the door wide to see her older sister standing somewhat further back than usual from the normal distance one would stand from an entrance way. "Come on in."

Elsa smiled, but shook her head and crossed her arms. "Actually, I came to tell you that we're going on a shopping trip. More specifically, we need some coats for tomorrow."

Elsa's voice was plain and to the point initially, but livened up with every word spoken.

"Plus it's my treat, so you don't have a choice." Elsa turned and walked away, a smile on her face.

Anna stood in her doorway, unable to move or speak. She drew a heavy breath, releasing it with a sense of bewilderment. How could Elsa have been so nice and sweet when Anna had deliberately planted a kiss on her a little over fifteen minutes ago; a kiss that they both well knew wasn't just a _normal _kiss? Sure, it looked like she was keeping her distance, but the way she acted towards Anna didn't strike the younger girl as being offsetting. Plus, she walked away with a _smile_. A legitimate, one hundred percent real smile that Anna had seen and loved many times when she was with her older sister before.

_Well, she doesn't hate me, that's for sure. _Anna sighed, breaking from her standstill to sit on the edge of her bed and pull the socks that she had laid out prior to getting into the shower. _But I do know one thing. I'm willing to do anything to keep that smile on her face._

Anna sniffled.

_Even if that means letting go of all these feelings towards her._

* * *

Elsa pulled on her faux-fur lined parka and checked her phone to see the time. It was only 2:15, but Elsa was exhausted. She could feel her body ache and beg for sleep as she received none the night before due to her nightmares. Elsa unlocked her phone, and went to her photo-messaging app, turning on the front camera to check hr hair and make-up.

"Jeez," Elsa whispered out loud, reaching to fix her messy, singular braid. "So this is the reason I'm single."

"Are we ready to go?"

Elsa, recognizing the sweet voice, turned around to see Anna standing atop the flight of stairs dressed in black leggings, a red Christmas-looking sweater that was just slightly too big for her, her hair down, but a few strands braided on the right side of her long, hanging tresses, and a white beanie with a red pom on top.

Anna could feel her sister gazing at her, and she pulled a hand to her face to hide her smile and flourished cheeks; her mouth covered by a dangling sleeve.

Elsa's eyebrows shot up. _Woah. Evaluation: Cute._

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Elsa said, smiling at her sister, gesturing towards the front door. "C'mon, slowpoke. We're not getting there any faster if you just stand there and be cute."

Anna's cheeks were on fire. _Did… Did she say cute?_

The redhead snapped back to reality. "I'm coming, stinker," Anna called out as she saw Elsa waving at her and walking towards the door. "I'm coming!"

Anna stepped quickly down the staircase, eager to join her sister. Though, she felt something inside of her that made her grow warm. Sure, the physical excursion put forth to move down the stairs quickly was actually quite tasking for a girl as uncoordinated as Anna, it wasn't what made her glow on the inside. Her cheeks were red, her smile stayed as true as could be, and, after no other possible explanation, it was because of her sister. Elsa had called her cute, and although the older girl had said the same thing time and time again prior to today, Anna knew that how she said it today was… Different.

Elsa couldn't take her eyes off of her. Anna felt Elsa's gaze atop the stairs and saw the smile that she had caused. Anna was good at making her older sister smile, and loved to do it. Anything to keep her older sister happy.

_But the way she smiled at me then…_

Anna closed the front door to her house behind her, watching the light snow fall to the cold ground as she walked over to the car that Elsa had already hopped into, attempting to blast the heater.

… _It was different. A good kind of different. The kind of different I could get used to._

Anna felt herself clench her fist in the pocket of her sweater hard.

_No. You are going to make this right today. No more of your sick, perverted thoughts towards your sister, got it?_

Anna hopped into the car as she shivered slightly, putting her hands in front of the vents that spewed warm air out.

"Hey rabbit, wanna do me a favor?"

Anna heard Elsa's voice and turned to see Elsa undoing her messy braid, letting her gold-white locks fall past her shoulders as she shook out any tangles that might have been present.

Elsa looked at her sister and smiled. "Will you fix my hair like yours?"

The older sister gave a slight pouty lip, lowering the tone of her voice. "Please?"

Anna stared at her sister, unable to speak. Finally, after bringing herself back down to earth, Anna nodded excitedly, reaching over to run her hands through Elsa's soft, luscious hair.

_Oh dear God, I've missed this hair… It's been way too long since I've gotten to do this._

Anna caught started letting her mind wander as she skillfully braided a portion of Elsa's hair as she drove, straightening out the rest. Each stroke that Anna made through Elsa's gold-white lake of hair gave her a fuzzy feeling inside, and it wasn't long before Anna was smiling like a schoolgirl.

The redhead glanced up at her sister, who was focused on the road, and saw a smile manifest across her sister's lips. Anna stared in amazement at how genuine her sister's smile was, and was completely unaware that Elsa had noticed her sister's staring.

Elsa bit her lower lip, letting her teeth rub over it as she slowly let it slide back to its original place as she noticed the younger girl staring at her so intently. The blonde saw Anna's eyes widen, and she slowly drew her attention back to Elsa's hair.

Elsa was unaware at what she had done until she had done it, and immediately knew that she had accidentally tease her sister.

_Aw shit, I didn't mean to tease her like that… That was totally unintentional!_ Elsa let out a long breath from her nose, tickling her upper lip. _ I think it was, anyway... Oh God, I wonder what she's thinking right now…_

Anna thought to herself as she strained to keep her attention on Elsa's hair, almost completing the hairstyle Elsa had requested.

_For fuck's sake, how am I not supposed to think sick, perverted thoughts about her when she's so darn irresistible?!_

* * *

Hours later, Elsa sat down at a table to reserve it for her and her sister in the food court of the mall. As the blonde sat, she scanned the rest of the food lines for her redheaded sister, finally spotting Anna in the line at Zaxby's Chicken. Elsa took a bite out of her noodles that she had gotten at the Crouching Dragon, handling the chopsticks with a sense of flawlessness that came only with lots of practice. And half off the price of food at her favorite Chinese restaurant with her military ID. That always helped.

But Elsa was nervous, shaking in her skin as she ate. She knew the main reason that she had wanted Anna to come with her, but would Anna like the news that Elsa was going to give her? What if everything changes again?

Elsa scoffed at the thought as she watched Anna approach the table Elsa sat at. _Everything changed when I locked lips with my sister._

"Chinese again?" Anna asked as she sat down, her carry-out box already open. "I never could work those stupid chopsticks."

Elsa looked down at how immaculately she worked the little wooden sticks, and smiled back up at her sister. "Well, they take a while to get used to, but after you eat Chinese for a while you pick the skill up pretty quick!"

Anna laughed, although it was muffled by her mouth being full of chicken tender. "At leasht you get food half off," the younger girl said, trying to cover her mouth. Finally, Anna gulped down the mouthful of deliciousness. "Plus you don't need to spend any more money after today. Those coats were expensive! We might have to start selling meth or something just to make our money back on them!"

Elsa laughed, watching her sister grow more enthusiastic with each passing word. But with each second Elsa spent with her, Elsa felt sick to her stomach with worry.

_I need to talk to her._

Elsa pushed away the rest of her food, and reached over to tap Anna's hand in an attempt to stop the girl's rambling on about some major international drug ring scandal to make money.

Anna snapped to attention at Elsa's touch.

"What do you need, sis?" Anna asked, blue eyes meeting each other.

Elsa sighed, and looked down towards Anna's hands. "I think we need to… Talk about what happened today."

Anna shoulders went limp, catching Elsa's attention. "Oh. Yeah, I've been needing to talk to you about that too…"

Elsa looked back up to Anna, whose eyes were averted from the older sisters' "You have?"

Anna nodded, and held in a sniffle. "Loo Elsa, I love you. More than you'll ever know! You've always been there for me when no one else has, picked me up when I'm down, you've always looked after me, and I've always looked up to you. You're the only person in my life that I would not hesitate to kill or die for right now, and I would do anything to keep you safe. That's why… I want to apologize…"

Anna looked like she was close to tears, causing Elsa to feel her pain as well as her own.

"I know that I have a thing for girls," Anna continued, "and I really thought what I had with Andayla was special. But, forgive me for saying so, I've never felt anything like your touch. And I never wanted to turn to a wrong way of telling you, but I panicked and kissed you. I did this horrible thing and you still treat me with just the same amount of care. You made me forget that my dad's funeral was tomorrow, and you made me forget in the best possible way. With your love. And… And I don't want to lose that…"

Anna blinked, dropping a tear down her face.

Elsa scooped up Anna's hands, looking directly into her eyes as she got ready to say what she had needed to get off her chest from the second that Anna had expressed how she truly felt.

"Anna, I can't tell you how much I love you, and you know I would kill or die for you too! You can say all these things about what you did; saying it was wrong, or that it was horrible. But I don't think that it was as bad as you think it was…" Elsa rubbed Anna's hand as she held it, noticing that Anna was listening intently, although she never made eye contact with the blonde. "It made me realize that even though my world was slowly crashing down around me, I can still smile and get through it. I can still feel like I'm worth something. Your kiss did everything for me. It-it made me realize…"

Anna looked up to meet Elsa gaze as she struggled to finish her sentence.

"It made me realize that I need you, Anna. And if that's wrong…"

Elsa squeezed Anna's hand tighter, and the younger girl saw a tear fall from Elsa's face to the table.

"Then I don't wanna be right."

* * *

Anna was still in shock as she walked through the door of her house, her sister's warm hand intertwined with her own. The car ride home had been somewhat silent, but not even two seconds later after the door had shut, Elsa wrapped her arms around her younger sister, pulling her close into her own embrace.

"I love you, Anna," Elsa said, putting her head onto Anna's shoulders. "I really do."

Anna held Elsa tight, not letting go for the world. "I love you too, Elsa. I love you too."

Elsa pulled away, looking her sister dead in the eyes, but keeping both hands on Anna's shoulders. "I don't want to force you into anything. I told you how I felt, and I don't care what anyone would say, as long as I'm with you, I'll be the happiest girl in the world. We don't have to be _this way _if you are uncomfortable with it at all."

Anna smiled, pulling Elsa's hand up to her face. "You're not forcing me into anything. _I _kissed _you_, remember?"

Elsa smiled, and leaned in to place her mouth onto Anna's soft, pink lips, holding the kiss for just a second before pulling away. Anna's cheeks were a bright red, and Elsa felt the younger girl breathe a shallow breath at the disconnection of their lips.

"Well, looks like we're even then," Elsa huffed, still tasting Anna's lips on her own. "I need to, uh, take a shower. We can watch a movie or something when I get done if you want?"

Anna nodded quickly. "I'd like that a lot."

Elsa smiled and went up the staircase in a hurry, leaving Anna alone as she licked her lips. She still felt her cheeks radiate heat, but she didn't care. That kiss was just as good as the first, if not better, even though it lasted just a fraction of the time.

Anna prepared the couch with a series of blankets and pillows, and put in _Secondhand Lions_, one of Elsa's favorites. Anna finished what she was doing and looked back, admiring her handiwork.

_I might mess a lot of things up, but I won't let anything happen to this._

Anna smiled as images of Elsa dance around her mind like they were in the Nutcracker.

_She needs me. And I need her just as much._

* * *

**AN: Yeah, there's some more fluff for you guys. Next chapter won't be so happy, so best get your fill of happiness from here! Thanks for reading! -FHDB**


	18. Cliche

Chapter 18: Cliché

Anna opened her eyes; soft, pale skin being the first thing she laid her eyes on. Anna let her eyes trail upwards, taking note that she had fallen asleep on Elsa as they lay together on the couch, the ginger's head nuzzled into Elsa's neck as the rest of her body was encompassed by her older sister. Anna smiled at her still asleep sister as she squeezed the older girl's hand; fingers intertwined with each other from the night before.

Anna sighed, smiling as she remembered how they watched a cheesy horror movie the night before, causing Elsa to jump every time there was a cheap jump scare, or nuzzle closer to Anna anytime there was a scary part in the movie.

Everything was perfect. Nothing could be better for the younger girl. Finally, Anna was feeling as though she was helping, and indeed she was, based on the uncharacteristic actions of her older sister. Elsa was thoroughly and genuinely enjoying Anna's company, and if her actions and demeanor wasn't evidence enough, then the soft kisses of affection and longing looks of love and contentment would surely convince anyone.

Anna kissed her Elsa's neck, thinking of her and only her as her lips brushed against the soft and sweet-smelling skin of her older sister. The redhead studied her sister and how she slept, smiling as she took notice of the blonde mess that was now Elsa's hair, and the way that Elsa's belly would rise and fall on the short breaths that the older girl breathed in through her mouth. Anna's sky-blue eyes twinkled as she gazed upon her sister as she slept, not wanting to move from the comfort and security that Elsa's arms had to offer.

But such fallacies were not meant to be, as a shrill beeping noise awakened Elsa and caused Anna to suddenly remember what day it was.

Her father's funeral.

"Holy shit, sis," Elsa said, sleepily. "What time is it?"

Anna looked over to the alarm clock beside the couch that Elsa had prepared the night before to ensure a reasonable wake up time.

"Its eight forty-five," the younger girl said, still in her sister's embrace but visibly saddened that she wasn't able to lay with ehr any longer than she had. "We need to get ready, huh?"

Elsa smiled at her younger sister, inducing a smile on Anna as well, as Elsa leaned in and kissed her sister softly. "Yeah, we better start getting ready, rabbit."

Anna hummed as Elsa pulled away from their kiss. "I love it when you call me that."

"Well, I like to call you that, so looks like it's a win-win, huh?" Elsa asked as she stood up from the couch.

Anna nodded in agreement as she watched her sister stretch; cringing when she heard Elsa's back snap as rapid as a firecracker. "I don't necessarily like it when you do that, though."

Elsa let out a pretend laugh, turning to face Anna as the older girl reached the beginning of the staircase. "Yeah? Well, I don't like it when you use all the hot water, so that's why _I'm _taking a shower first!"

And with that, Elsa stuck out her tongue at the younger girl, and made her way upstairs.

Anna giggled at her sister in her full form of cuteness. "You better not use all of the hot water! I'd hate to have to kick your butt!"

Anna brought her dangling legs into the all-original crisscross-applesauce stance as she sat on the couch, hearing the water start to run above her, playing with her tangled red hair as she smiled like a schoolgirl.

_God, I love her. I really, really love her._

* * *

Elsa and Anna sat together on the family pew, listening to the sounds of feet trying to quietly scuffle to seats behind them without disturbing the quiet piano tune that played from the speakers around the sanctuary. The church was decorated with white lily flowers and orchids, complementing the dark stained wood walls of the small church. And there, among an arrangement of Chrysanthemums shaped to look like a heart was a picture of their dad with his two daughters; the casket just behind it.

The stained wood of the pews reflected Elsa's demeanor, being both dark and strong. There was a box of Kleanex between the two sisters which was already opened and used by Anna as she sat in her black dress and coat, holding a tissue up to her nose as she sniffled. Elsa looked over to her sister's saddened face, finally getting Anna's attention as two sets of blue eyes met each other. Elsa saw the hurt and pain in her sister's face; Anna's eyes reddened as they held back tears. So badly did Elsa want to take her pain away, to make Anna not have to feel anything like what she was feeling ever again.

Elsa placed her hand on Anna's, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze before reaching over to take a tissue from the box herself.

The blonde wiped her eyes free from the saddened tears welling up behind them, making sure not to smudge or smear her makeup, although she was sure it would be ruined later on that day. She had counted on it.

In from the front door came Rapunzel and her mother and father, and although they were usually a happy and bright bunch, the status quo didn't fit them this day. The family was clad in sable clothing; their skin was more pale than usual, and Rapunzel's mom, Primrose, looked especially bleak at the passing of her brother.

The family sat down in the pew behind where the two sisters were sitting, but Rapunzel went to the sisters' row, hugging them both before joining them in their seat, sitting beside Elsa and letting Anna return to her spot to Elsa's left.

"Hey guys," Rapunzel said, putting a reassuring smile across her lips. "I'm happy to see you both. I wish they were under better circumstances."

Anna nodded, patting her wet cheek with a tissue before smiling back at her cousin. "We're happy to see you too. Maybe after this we can all go somewhere and catch up?" Anna let her head fall, looking down to her lap where her hands were. "I still have some apologizing to do."

Rapunzel shook her head. "Listen, if you're talking about the phone call the other day, then don't worry about it," the blonde said playfully, trying to make the mood seem less depressing. "It was as much my fault as anyone's. Well, besides Elsa's, that is."

Elsa turned around, smiling, and jokingly smacked a snickering Rapunzel on the arm. "I told you I was gonna tell her!" Elsa raised her head up and batted her eyes, pointing a chin at the other blonde. "Besides, Anna already told me she likes a girl in uniform." Elsa turned to her sister. "Isn't that right, Rabbit?"

Anna's cheeks were ablaze at the thought of Elsa in her ACUs. She felt the warmness spread across her face, and as a precautionary measure, grabbed a tissue and acted like she was rubbing her nose with it, trying to cover up the freckled fields of red that were her cheeks.

"Y-yeah," Anna said behind the tissue. "It looks adorable on her."

As soon as Anna had finished her statement, the preacher walked onto the pulpit, and opened his bible. "Friends and family of Adgar Valentine, I thank you all for being here today to commemorate the passing of this wonderful man. Let us bow our heads to glorify the lord, and thank him for all his goodness."

Everyone stood up. Elsa stood, sighing as she did so, but felt her hand become intertwined with her sister's. Elsa looked over to her sister, meeting her gaze. Anna gave her a reassuring nod, and then bowed her head.

Elsa breathed deeply, feeling a tear start to form. _Here we go. I hope Anna can get me through this._

* * *

The service was tear-filled and bleak; the entirety of the church was filled with sobs and tears of friends and family of the father. The only thing that kept the two sisters from breaking down into a fit of crying and sorrow was them holding each other's hands; wiping each other's faces free from the salty tears that found their way out from behind the eyes of the two young girls.

After the service was up, everyone who wasn't coming to the burial walked past the casket to pay their final respects, and soon it was just the two girls alone with their father; all the rest were on their way to the burial site.

"The pallbearers are waiting outside," Elsa said, folding her arms in front of her as she drooped her head.

Anna nodded her head slightly, looking at the ground. "Yeah. I think they're waiting on us to say our goodbyes."

The redhead heard her older sister sniffle.

"I don't want to," Elsa said weakly, her voice breaking.

Anna turned to face her sister, pulling her in for a hug. The redhead felt her sister tense up with every single sob, feeling her sister's pain for herself.

"I don't want to say goodbye either," Anna said, stroking the soft, blonde hair of her older sister as she tried to comfort her. "But sometimes we have to. The best things in this world can sometimes leave in an instant, but try to remember the times you had with him. Everyone goes through loss once in their life, and I'm going to do all I can do to make sure you don't have to suffer any more than you already have."

Anna pulled Elsa away from her embrace, putting on a comforting smile as she met a watery gaze from Elsa. The younger girl wiped the blonde's cheeks free from the trails of the tears that she shed and grabbed Elsa's hand.

Anna pulled Elsa towards the casket. "Let's go talk to our dad."

* * *

It wasn't as cold outside as it had normally been that December, but even still, Elsa remained close to Anna's side as she watched the casket slowly make its way down under the earth. Whether anyone thought that the older sister was cold or looking for warmth in the embrace of her younger sibling, truly Elsa stayed in the arms of Anna to keep her mind in the safest and most sane place she could. It was Anna that could ease the pain of watching your own father be put into the ground, and only Anna. The tears that fell from both girls watered the ground, cascading with all the pain that they had felt since the fateful day of the invasion.

And soon thereafter, the funeral was over. The ground where his casket lay was in the process of being filled back to its entirety; the two daughters of Adgar received hugs and promises of thoughts and prayers. And as the two girls held hands and walked to their car, they found a dark figure leaning against Elsa's car, smoking a cigar. Anna squeezed Elsa's hand tighter and looked up at her with worried and cautious eyes. Elsa met her gaze, but gave her a reassuring nod, pulling Anna closer to her as they approached the figure.

It wasn't too long before both girls knew exactly who it was that waited on them to make their departure.

Inspector Fiske waited patiently through the entire service to talk to Elsa and Anna.

And Elsa wasn't sure what to expect.


	19. Aftershock

**NOTE:** **This is where it gets spicy, so lace up and get ready. The rest of the chapters from here on are going to be focused on the beginning of this one from here on out. So let's get started!**

Chapter 19: Aftershock

"And this is all the information you have on this suspect?"

Elsa looked up the inspector's eyes with hurt in her own as she held the case file that he had given her a little while ago.

Inspector Fiske nodded slowly, pointing on the file where there was a clear image of a license plate of the vehicle that was spotted heading towards the Valentine home the same time the invasion occurred, and leaving the same time that the police showed up at the crime scene.

"I'm sorry, Elsa," Fiske said, sighing deeply as he took his cigar out of his mouth. "That's all I have so far."

The blonde stared at the surveillance photo that was taken from a gas station that wasn't far from where her family lived, and images of that same vehicle flashed through her head like a lightning bolt.

It was a black van. The same black van that Elsa passed on the way to Eugene's house.

The same black van that ended up at her house.

Elsa's legs started feeling wobbly, and the blonde shook uncontrollably as she dropped the case file to the cold ground. Anna saw he older sister in her feeble state, and immediately grabbed Elsa's shaky hands as she tried to calm her down.

"Elsa! Are you okay?" Anna frantically asked her older sister, a worried look adamant across her face. "What's wrong?"

Elsa stared at her younger sister for just a moment before breathing heavily through her mouth, suddenly pulling herself into Anna's embrace. Anna felt the older girl tremble as she held her, rubbing a hand through her soft, blonde waves of hair in an attempt to calm her down and get an answer as to why Elsa was so worked up.

Anna got half of what she wanted.

"That was it, Anna…" Elsa's voice cracked as she talked, trying to hold back a barrage of tears and sobs that she knew would inexorably come out eventually. "That was it…"

Anna's features went from that of worried to confused as her sister made her statement. "What do you mean that was it? What are you talking about?"

Elsa buried her head into her sister's shoulder, rubbing her wet eyes on Anna's jacket to wipe off any excess tears.

"That van in the picture was the same van I passed on my way to come get you," Elsa said softly, pain evident in her voice.

"I drove right past my father's killer…"

Elsa pushed herself further into her sister's embrace, burying her face in the exposed skin of Anna's neck, which gave the redhead chillbumps when the cold air hit the tears that fell onto her skin. Anna petted Elsa's head, unsure of what to say or do. There was no clear indicator that Elsa would've ever forgiven herself for what happened that day, but now Anna feared that she would never exonerate herself for driving past that van.

Fiske shook his head, putting his large hand onto Anna's shoulder before flicking his cigar on the cold gravel below them, extinguishing the flame with his shoe.

"Look girls, I'm working around the clock to pinpoint this guy. I've got my best workers on the case, too. It shouldn't be long before we find these guys and bring them in." Fiske opened the driver's side car door. "It'd probably be best if you head home and relax. I understand you're under a lot of pressure." The inspector looked at the older sister, still sniffling into Anna's neck. "Do you need a driver?"

Anna shook her head, and gave her older sister a tight hug before letting her go and guiding her to the passenger side of the Altima.

"I think we can handle it," Anna said, helping a teary Elsa into the car. "I'll get her home safe. Thank you Inspector."

The man chuckled. "I told you to call me John."

Fiske started to walk off when he stopped and turned around. "Oh, I almost forgot," the Inspector said, pulling envelope out of his jacket pocket. "Give this to Elsa. Her date to ship out has been pressed back a fair amount."

The man handed over the envelope and turned away, waving as he walked off. "Have a merry Christmas," he said to Anna, not looking back.

Anna stared at the envelope, searching over the sender's address. It was government issued, sent only for Elsa. "You have a merry Christmas too, John," Anna called back to him, still looking over the envelope.

_Her ship date? Elsa had a ship date? She was planning on going overseas?_

Anna looked through her window to see Elsa curled into a ball in her seat, crying softly as she looked out of the passenger window.

_I understand that she's in the army and all, but… She was going to fight overseas?_

Anna's eyes widened at the thought.

_That must mean that Rapunzel is going overseas too, but her date couldn't have changed! She'll be going there all alone…_

Anna breathed out; mouth agape.

_That's why Elsa was doing it. Rapunzel was going over and was going alone. Elsa was going to go with her so she could keep her safe. I was going to look out for my parents. Elsa didn't know that any of this was going to happen… Oh God, why does Elsa have to be so protective over everyone?_

Anna's chest felt heavy as she stepped into the car, closing the door behind her softly.

_But she's going to end up going overseas anyway. Rapunzel will be alone. I'll have Elsa here with me for just a while before she has to leave too. And then I'll be all alone… Again._

Elsa's sniffles brought Anna back to reality, and the younger sister shook her head as she turned on the car.

"Are you buckled up, Elsa?" Anna asked as she looked over to her older sister.

Elsa shook her head slightly. "Uh uh."

"Well, get that way, stinker," Anna said cheerfully, trying to help her sister's demeanor. "I gotta make sure we get home in one piece and I would feel a whole lot safer with you being buckled up."

Elsa turned over to face Anna, pulling the buckle across her body as she fastened it. Her blue eyes were such a light shade that Anna hadn't seen before, and the younger girl found that she couldn't let her stare depart from hers.

"Hurry and get home," Elsa pleaded softly. "I would feel a whole lot safer in our house with you."

* * *

The house was warm; a pleasant feeling for Anna as the cold wind and snow picked up in the time that she drove home, causing her to feel chilled to the bone. She could only imagine how cold Elsa had been, looking over as she drove home to see Elsa press her face against the chilled window, leaving a fog on the glass from the heat of her skin.

But that was just like Elsa. She was never really cold. So it came as a surprise when Elsa walked in and was shivering from the outside air, holding herself as she tried to keep as much body heat prominent as possible.

"It's cold as tits out there," Elsa said, shedding her jacket and walking over to the thermostat. "And that's saying something, 'cause when am I ever cold?"

Anna laughed and walked behind Elsa as she adjusted the heat, wrapping her older sister up in a hug before kissing the back of her head. "You turn the heat up any higher and you're gonna melt me."

Elsa smiled as she felt her sister's warm breath on the back of her neck. "I think you'll be alright," Elsa said, nuzzling into Anna's warm, backwards hug. "Plus I know you're like a natural heater, so if I get cold I can always just snuggle you."

Anna giggled at her sister's remark, placing her forehead on the back of Elsa's head.

"Hey, I've got a great idea," the redhead said, smirking as she cooked up a plan. "I think you'll like it too."

Elsa turned around to meet face to face with her sister, pulling her in a tad closer in the process. "Oh?" Elsa asked, raising an eyebrow at Anna's statement. "And what might this idea of yours consist of?"

"Well," Anna started off, enunciating her words in a fancy-sounding accent, "since we all know that neither of us like to lose, and we both know that I can whip you in card games…"

Anna paused, watching her sister huff and roll her eyes at her obvious attempt at boasting.

"Maybe we could make a little bet," Anna continued, letting a sweet, but dubious smile show. "Winner gets a _prize_."

Elsa felt her cheeks get hot.

_A prize? What kinda prize does she mean? Surely she isn't meaning anything _too _rash…_

_Is she?_

Elsa playfully scoffed at her sister, pulling away from her thoughts. "Please," the blonde said, rubbing Anna's arms as she held them. "I could take you down in anything, and _especially _in cards!"

Anna giggled, rolling her eyes, causing Elsa to smile and stare in amazement at her sister's cuteness.

Elsa finally regained control of her eyes, and looked back up to see Anna already staring at her, gently biting the bottom of her lip.

"Alright rabbit, you're on," Elsa said, her voice doing a bad job of masking any cockiness. "Pick your poison."

Anna smiled again, pulling her sister in for a quick kiss, momentarily losing herself in the soft embrace of Elsa's lips on her own before pulling away from the mind-numbing sweetness of the older sister's lips.

"You. Me. Call of Duty." The redhead licked her lips. "Now."

* * *

"OOOHH!" Anna boomed, hearing Elsa curse under her breath over her headset. "Get wrecked!"

Elsa, who was in her own room across the hall, sat down her remote, popped her fingers, and picked up her remote again. "Nice one, you killed me. Warm-up is over, now."

"Psh," Anna said as she rolled her eyes. "Whatever! You've never even played me before, you have no idea how good I-"

The redhead was interrupted by a sniper's bullet whizzing across the screen, finding its way into Anna's character's chest, dropping her cold.

"Yeah," Anna heard over her headset. "And you've never played me before."

Anna looked back at her door, making sure Elsa couldn't see her television screen so she could determine where Anna was.

"Lucky shot," the younger girl said, turning back around to switch to a more overpowered class than before. "Won't happen again, I can promise you that!"

Anna heard Elsa chuckle in her headset.

"_Sure _it won't, sis. Sure it won't."

Anna squinted at her screen, looking for any kind of movement as she scanned the area with a sniper rifle. After finding nothing, and after having a brief mental battle to decide if she should or not, Anna ran across an open area to reach a very well hidden and overlooking perch, perfect for sniping.

"You're awfully quiet," Elsa's voice rang out in the younger girl's headset. "Someone's tryharding."

Anna smiled, as she watched a figure run across the same area that she had traversed before, putting her crosshairs onto Elsa's character's head.

"Well, why would I talk," Anna said, her voice suave. "When I could kill you instead?"

And with that, Anna pushed in on the R2 button of her PS4 controller, putting a bullet into Elsa's head.

"Fuck me sideways," Elsa yelled. "What are we going to again?"

Anna smiled, moving from her position. "First to three kills wins. So far, I'm two, and you're one."

Elsa giggled, causing Anna's cheeky smile to fade. "What're you laughing at, blondie?"

"Oh, nothing," Elsa said, an evil vibe in her voice. "Just leveling out the playing field."

Anna saw bullets whiz past her head and connect to the ground in front of her. Immediately, the younger sister tensed up and dodged to the left where cover was, making sure not to get shot by Elsa. After making sure that Elsa wasn't following her, Anna poked her character around the corner and fired off a few rounds with her sidearm blindly, making her seem more like a threat than she really was.

After a few bullets were fired into some innocent buildings, causing a perfect window to shatter, Anna realized that there was no immediate danger. She lowered her weapon, switching back to her sniper rifle. Anna scouted the area in front of her, thick with destroyed cars and walls to hide behind. She found no sign of Elsa.

That was until the _click _of a pin being taken out of a safety, and the proverbial _beep-beep-beep _of a semtex filled Anna's ears as the grenade found its way to Anna's feet, blowing up and sending her character backwards, lifeless and that much closer to defeat.

"Son of a bitch!" Anna cursed, smiling as she watched the killcam show that Elsa made her way behind Anna after firing on her, and then throwing the grenade at her younger sister. "That was clever, I'll give you that!"

"Thank you, madam, thank you," Elsa said sweetly, running over to Anna's body as she picked up her sniper rifle. "I thought that it was rather awesome myself."

"Yeah, yeah," Anna giggled. "Don't let it get to your head. We're still tied, remember?"

"Oh yes, I remember. But you also remember that I can snipe like a god, and I have your rifle" Elsa gave a slight chuckle. "So I'd be afraid."

Anna figured Elsa would do that. After seeing her snipe Anna flawlessly the first time, there was no doubt that she could use any rifle you handed to her on the game to a lethal extent. And that's when Anna had the best idea yet.

"Maybe you should be the one that's afraid. You forget that I can use a rifle pretty well too," Anna said, walking up to a still functional car and placing a C4 on the undercarriage before climbing to the top of a building. "But I use an assault rifle even better."

Anna started firing her AK-47 into the side of the building beside her, attempting to make as much noise as possible for Elsa to hear.

"What's this?" Elsa voice came over Anna's headset speakers. "Are you trying to lure me to you?"

Anna's smile faded. _Well shit, that didn't work._

"Alright then Rabbit, let's see what you have in store for me."

Anna perked up, realizing there might still be a chance for her trap to work. "Bring it on, blondie."

Before too long, and after much trashtalking towards the other, Elsa strode ever closer to the vehicle where Anna had laid her trap. Looking down the ironsights of her AK, Anna prayed that this trap would work.

Elsa giggled on the microphone.

"Oh Anna," Elsa said, almost sympathetically. "If only I were a noob."

With that, Elsa threw a grenade into the car where Anna had set her C4, blowing both the car and the trap to bits. Anna stood up from her position and fired on her sister, getting a hitmarker before Elsa dodged behind cover; the older sister opening fire with her sidearm. Elsa, from behind cover, shot Anna twice with her weaker pistol as she descended the building before dodging into cover.

Anna's heart was racing as she faintly gasped for breath after the brief moment of intensity. Again she heard Elsa curse under her breath, and then let out a small chuckle.

"You're lucky we're not playing hardcore," the older girl said. "Otherwise you'd be dead."

"Those are strong words coming from a girl who's prone behind a concrete divider," Anna said sweetly. "But there is one thing you seem to have forgotten."

Elsa raised an eyebrow as she sat in her dark room. "I don't think I've forgotten anything. I think you're just trying to scare me."

"Oh, my dear, dear sister," Anna said, a fake sense of empathy in her voice. "You can carry two lethals."

Elsa's eyes widened as a beeping sound came from beside her, and the blonde spun around just in time to see a flashing red light atop a C4 package just before watching it blow up.

And that was that. Elsa had lost.

* * *

"Well that was pretty clever, Rabbit," Elsa said, setting her controller down and reaching over to turn off her PlayStation, a grin across her face. "Looks like you're the winner. And you know what that mea-"

"Stay right there," Anna said into the headset sternly, but in such a way that it didn't sound mean or demanding. Elsa felt her heart race at her sister's command; she had not known Anna as the one to take control over anything, really. She had always been more of the easygoing type. Hearing the way Anna told her to stay still was… Exhilarating.

And Elsa liked it.

Not a moment later, Anna came into the room with nothing but her bra and panties on; a matching set of underwear that was black and made of lace with a pink bow on each side of her panties and a bow in the middle of the bra, just underneath Anna's breasts.

Elsa felt her face become the temperature of the sun at the sight of her younger, fit sister in her undergarments. She knew her knees were shaking as well, and Anna must have noticed it too, because the younger girl walked up to Elsa and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her in close.

"Don't worry, Elsa. I'm not afraid," Anna said quietly. "And you shouldn't be either."

With that, Anna kissed Elsa softly for a good while before pulling back and giving her next instructions.

"Take off your clothes, Elsa."

The blonde's eyes widened at her sister's demand, her jaw falling as she stammered to find the right words.

"A-Anna, are y-you sure that t-t-this is what you-"

Anna pulled Elsa closer, resting her forehead onto Elsa's. "I just want to feel you, Elsa. I want my skin on yours, your body on my body. I want to hold you, and kiss you, and love you that way. I'm not saying we have to do anything… Drastic, yet. But this is what I want."

Anna put her hands to Elsa's face, softly rubbing her cheeks with her fingers.

"Please."


	20. The Good News

Chapter 20: The Good News

"If you've got the keys, then start the car and

drive as far as you can

If you've got the blood, then you got the heart to

give yourself a chance

Seems like we've been so scarred

some people call it art

I hope you make peace with your pain

and never lose your flames"

"Never Lose Your Flames" – Issues

Every ounce of her screamed yes.

Every fiber of her being knew that she wanted it; _craved_ it.

It had sat in the back of her head like a brick, waiting for the taboo and sinful thought to become a reality.

And here it was. A choice for Elsa to make that seemed like an inevitable landslide of a decision. She had wanted it so badly before, although never expressing it in her own head to such an extent as she had to now. Anna, almost bare and pressed against Elsa's standing figure with longing, sapphire blue eyes staring up at her, awaited her answer.

The older sister knew what she wanted.

"Help me with my shirt, Rabbit," Elsa whispered as she reached in to kiss her younger sister.

It was a small, soft peck on the lips, but it was more than enough to spark Anna's actions. In a swift motion, Anna grabbed the bottom hems of Elsa's sleepshirt, and pulled it off over her head, making sure to not mess up her older sister's single braid that Anna had helped make a reality before their videogame bout.

After successfully taking off Elsa's shirt, Anna took a moment to scan over her sister's toned, seemingly flawless physique. Elsa's body was pale, and unlike her sister, unhindered by any kind of freckles. Her stomach exposed her abdomen muscles that, when flexed, were just as Anna had imagined them when she got into the tickle fight with her older sister over the game of war. Elsa's hips were those of a goddess, and made the hard to obtain and _very _sexy "V" with her muscles on her lower stomach.

Anna's eyes moved upwards, allowing her gaze to fall onto Elsa's breasts, which made the younger girl's eyes widen at the sight of Elsa in a sports bra which looked like it was a size too small, exposing more cleavage than Anna had imagined.

The redhead looked up to her older sister, connecting blue eyes to blue eyes as Anna moved down to take Elsa's PJs off of her. Pulling the drawstring to loosen the knot on the front of her pants, Elsa's mind was running rampant.

_Anna is taking off my pants. Deep down, I've felt very strongly about her for quite a while, but did I feel _this _way about her? Did I ever once think that I'd be in this kind of situation with my own sister? But more importantly…_

_Do I want to ever give this up?_

Elsa had barely had the chance to think before Anna had pulled off the PJs around her waist, and raised back up to hold her older sister closely. In their embrace, Anna kissed Elsa's cheek as she held her, and put her mouth close to the blonde's ear.

"I love you, Elsa," Anna said, passion in her voice. "So don't be afraid of this. I've wanted this for a while, and all I want to do is be able to take your mind off of things, even if only for just a little while."

Anna eased up enough on her hold to look Elsa in her sea-like eyes, and gave her sister a small, reassuring smile the likes of which Elsa hadn't seen much of in the past. The smile, in itself, was enough to set the older sister off.

Elsa smiled back, but it was broken with a kind of sadness, clearly evident after Elsa's eyes started to water and she attempted to wipe them with her hands. Anna caught Elsa's arms and looked at Elsa with a worried face.

"Elsa, I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry," Anna stammered, letting go of her sister as she turned to head to her room. "If this is too much for you, then we can just stop if you want! I should've known that you weren't ready for-"

Anna was interrupted by her sister grabbing back hold of her from behind, pushing her chest into her back and putting her forehead onto the back of Anna's as she tried to control her tears.

"I don't want to go overseas, Anna," Elsa whimpered. "I want to stay here. I want to be with you for my whole life. You make me so happy and all you care about is how you can make me forget about anything bad in the past. I've never met anyone as special as you, and I never will…"

Elsa turned Anna around, and looked at her now teary-eyed younger sister.

"Nothing you could ever do will make me fear you, or even think that it's _too much_," Elsa said, smiling and reaching up to wipe away a tear that found its way down Anna's cheek. "Not even if things get heavy."

Anna gazed upon her sister in amazement to what she just said. "There's no way in hell I deserve a sister like you," the redhead said as she found that a smile was creeping its way back onto her lips. "So I want to be sure I can be good to you in any way I can."

Anna was taken back when Elsa reached in and kissed her, slowly at first, but then increasing in passion and want. Anna lost herself in Elsa's lips, closing her eyes and moving her body along with the ways that Elsa's hands pushed on her back. There was a heat welling up inside the younger girl as Elsa almost took control of Anna, moving her hands from the younger girl's warm, freckled back and placing one hand on the back of her sister's head, and placing the other on her cheek, supporting Anna as she shoved her tongue into her mouth.

Anna knew nothing but her sister's lips and the feeling of Elsa's skin on hers as she became more and more entranced by Elsa with each passing second. Finally, Elsa pulled back, huffing hotly as she stared at her sister's longing eyes. Elsa put her forehead onto Anna's, holding her head in place with both of her hands as her sister did the same. The blonde nuzzled into her sister's hands, letting out a soft purr at the feeling of Anna's warm hands.

"My legs are getting tired," Elsa said quietly, her voice a hot whisper. "I have a perfectly good bed just a few feet away."

Elsa broke their embrace, letting her hands glide over Anna's smooth, freckled skin as she sashayed towards her unkempt bed before spinning around to look at her redheaded sister. A sweet, shy smile spread across Elsa's face as she brought her thumb up to her mouth in an attempt to hide her giddy actions.

"Care to join me?"

* * *

Nestled into the sheets, Elsa searched deep into Anna's eyes, taking in every bit of the joy and comfort that they had to offer as the two girls lay in each other's arms. Not only did their skin touch, when, in Elsa's mind, was her guilty pleasure, but every inch of Anna's body that faced her touched Elsa. Anna's bare, smooth legs were wrapped up into Elsa's, although hers were more pale, but equally as soft. Elsa's hands (her left one caressing Anna's face as the right one tickled her lower back) trembled at the slightest movement that her sister made. The toned stomach of her younger sister grazed the skin of Elsa's belly and random times, depending on the breathing patterns and slight movement of the redhead. Their chests touched, Elsa's breasts resting higher up than Anna's due to the blonde having a slight height advantage over her sister.

All Elsa could think about was her sister. The things she would say, the actions she would take, the love she had to offer…

It was all for Elsa. Everything that this smiling, sprightly, young, beautiful girl that Elsa knew as her sister had to bring to the table was to make sure that Elsa was happy in this life. Elsa knew that Anna was going through the same turmoil as she was, but Anna seemed different around Elsa. Not only was she more upbeat and free from the grips of depression as Elsa would always want her to be, but she seemed… Happy. A legitimate happiness the likes of which Elsa had never seen, nor felt before.

Before the feelings that the Valentine sisters had for each other was made unmistakable, that is.

Anna smiled, giggling as she held her sister in her own bed.

"What'cha thinking about?" Anna asked, slightly biting her lower lip.

Elsa snapped to, and realized that her cheeks were an inferno, and she moved her right hand to her mouth to try and cover up the already obvious consequences of her thoughts.

"O-Oh," Elsa stammered, holding back a smile behind her hand. "I-It was nothing. Just thinking about you…"

Elsa moved her hand back to its original spot on Anna's back, sliding it up the redhead's back as the very tip of Elsa's nails gently scratched her freckled skin, uncovering a smile that Anna would forever label as one of the cutest smiles that Elsa had ever consented to slipping.

"And how happy you make me."

This time, it was Anna's turn to blush.

Knowing that handling cuteness wasn't her forte, Elsa turned her head into the pillow underneath her neck to escape the endearing actions of her sister, pushing half of her face into her loose blonde tresses that swathed a good portion of the pillow itself.

As Anna regained control over the temperature of her face, she looked back up to her sister. The redhead giggled as she reached over to play with a few stray strands of white-gold hair that protruded from the underside of where Elsa covered her face, causing the blonde to uncover her face and playfully scrunch her eyes and stick her tongue out at her sister.

"Come closer," Anna said, smiling.

"No," Elsa responded playfully, returning the smile. "How do I know if you bite or not?"

Anna chuckled as she shook her head slightly. "Listen, if you don't get your pretty face closer to mine so I can kiss it then I _might _just have to resort to biting." Anna teasingly poked Elsa's abdomen, causing the blonde to flinch. "Starting with your belly."

"Mmm," Elsa purred after recovering from the prod her sister gave her. "So needy. I will gladly oblige to avoid any belly biting."

The blonde moved her head closer to Anna's, and the redhead pulled Elsa into a deep kiss before pulling Elsa on top of her, making a yelp of excitement come from the older sister as she was pulled on top of Anna before returning to the kiss.

_God… This girl. Anna. I love you so much. And I'll be damned if I _ever _have to be away from this._

Elsa pushed Anna's back as they kissed, making the girl arch her stomach and chest to the point where they collided with Elsa's own.

_Nothing will keep me from you._

* * *

The sun shone through Elsa's curtains, a single beam of light penetrating through a gap between the cloth drapes found its way to Anna's face, awaking her as she squinted to shut the light out.

Propping up onto her elbow after wiping her eyes free from their tiredness, Anna finally realized that she had fallen asleep in her sister's arms, only to wake up still locked in their embrace. Elsa lay beside Anna, her legs intertwined with her sister's as she lay sleeping, creating a pretzel-shaped jumble of legs. Anna wiggled her toes, playing with Elsa's own as she slept, smiling as she watched her sister smile and jerk slightly as she was tickled in her slumber.

_Even when she sleeps, she's ticklish. There's nothing about her that isn't adorable._

Elsa, after jerking harder than usual as a result of Anna's foot tickling hers, woke up, propping herself up with her arm before popping her back. The sound of Elsa's back sounding like a bunch of twigs being snapped in unison as it was popped caused Anna to grimace.

_Well, maybe besides that._

Elsa, rubbing her eyes to gain the ability to see clearly, suddenly found her lips locked with the soft, tasteful tenderness of another pair of lips that she had come to know as Anna's. Elsa moved her hands from her eyes, still closed halfway due to tiredness, and the other half due to the kiss, to the back of Anna's head, pulling her in closer for a longer kiss than Anna had anticipated. Not that the younger girl cared. Anna moved her hand to Elsa's face, feeling her smooth skin with her palm as she rubbed what skin she could with her thumb before breaking off the kiss, still holding onto Elsa's face.

Elsa watched her sister study her, the redhead darting her eyes to and fro across the older girl's features; Anna's eyes gravitating towards Elsa's lips and eyes. Elsa was breathing out of her mouth, and Anna was still close enough to feel the warmth that her breaths had to offer.

Anna giggled, cracking a smile at her sister before kissing the end of her nose.

"Good morning, gorgeous," Anna said, her eyes locked with Elsa's.

Elsa found herself unable to contain the smile that found its way onto her lips.

"Good morning, rabbit," Elsa said sweetly, rubbing Anna's thigh. "I hope you slept well."

Anna stretched her arms upward, bending her right arm behind her messy-haired head to support her left one as they extended.

"Oh, I slept great!"Anna's eyes widened as she began to bounce slightly, and Elsa noticed that she had become suddenly energetic. "I even had an _amazing_ dream."

Elsa raised an eyebrow as the smile she had grew stronger, the result of her sister's enthused bouncing.

"Did you, now?" Elsa asked playfully. "Care to share it with me?"

Anna began to blush and tried to cover up her redness just as both girls heard the phone inside Anna's bedroom ring.

"U-Uh, I'll get it!" Anna said as she bound from the sheets, running in her underwear to her room as Elsa got a full glimpse of Anna in her black, lace undies.

Elsa's smile faded. _Well, shit. I was hoping to hear Anna's dream._

The blonde licked her lips, closing her eyes at the taste that her tongue found still left on them.

_Anna._

Suddenly, the redhead came back into Elsa's room in a frenzied state, surprising Elsa and causing the older sister to see if her younger sibling was okay, but upon inspection, Elsa realized that Anna's face wasn't of panic, but of happiness.

"Y-Yes, thank you! Okay, bye!" Anna said as she hung up, throwing her phone onto a heap of dirty clothes before looking up at Elsa with cheery eyes.

"That was the hospital," Anna said, causing Elsa to become extremely attentive. "They just gave me some good news! Mom's awake and talking!"

* * *

**AN: There you guys go! Sorry for my crappy posting schedule, I've just been busy. I hope you all had an awesome valentine's day! Thanks for reading! :D**


	21. The Heart

_Room 628, room 629…_

Elsa strode with Anna down the halls of the sixth floor of the hospital, their steps quickened with eagerness to see their mother as they made notice of the room numbers, swiftly approaching Idun's room. Finally, the sisters found room 634: the room of a Mrs. Idun Valentine.

Elsa looked up to her sister and smiled sweetly, getting the same response out of the younger girl. The blonde reached out to knock on the hardwood door leading to their mother's room, but just before the pale skin of Elsa's hand reached the door, she drew it back. She sighed quietly and turned to face Anna, who was giving her an inquisitive look.

"Anna, I've been thinking," Elsa started, reaching over and grabbing Anna's hand. "I don't know how we're going to tell mom about, well," Elsa paused, smiling as she looked into her sister's blue eyes. "_Us._ I'm not saying to not tell her, but I am saying that maybe we shouldn't break the news today. She did wake up just a few hours ago, and I bet you that when she learns that her two daughters love each other in _that _kind of way, she'll want to be in good health. You know what I'm saying?"

Anna, watching her sister struggle to find the right words, smiled more and more with every second that Elsa spoke.

"Yeah, I'm tracking what you're saying," Anna said, rubbing Elsa's hands with her thumb. "Plus it's cute when you forget how to speak."

Elsa felt her eyes roll and a smile start to spread across her face.

"Usually, you're the one who stumbles on words," the blonde said, giggling. "This is all so new to me."

Anna laughed at her sister's silliness. "Well, I'll teach you everything I know about struggling to speak the English language when we get back home, alright?"

Elsa nodded, giving Anna a sweet smile before looking back over to the large door and letting out a deep breath.

"Are you ready?" Elsa asked, looking over to Anna for just a shred of reassurance.

The redhead nodded once, giving the older girl a look of determination that even made Elsa feel a little bit more confident.

"Let's go see mom," Anna said, her voice zealous.

Elsa gave the door three semi-hard raps before hearing the first words that the two sisters had heard their mother speak in what seemed like an eternity.

"Come in girls," Idun said with her honey-like voice, almost making Elsa burst into tears with her sweet tone.

* * *

The warm embrace of her mother flooded over Anna like a torrential wave of a hurricane; the love and happiness behind the hug fueled ever ember of the redhead's soul to its fullest extent. Feeling her mom's arms wrapped around her body caused Anna to lose her grip on the tears welling behind her sapphire eyes, allowing a few salty drops to streak down her freckled cheeks and fall onto her mother's sleep dress.

Giving her mom one last tight squeeze, Anna let her mom go, wiping her eyes as she moved backwards. Idun watched Anna with a vexed look, making sure her daughter was okay. After noticing her mother's stare, Anna smiled at her mom, using her parka's sleeve as a substitute to a tissue to wipe her cheeks.

"It's okay mom," Anna said. "Tears of joy."

Idun smiled at her younger daughter, feeling some tears of her own start to form. Before turning around completely to face Elsa, the blonde had already shed her heavy fleece jacket and was leaning down towards her mom to hug her. Wrapping her up in a tight hug, Elsa felt her mother for what seemed like the first time in forever, causing one of the most pure and genuinely happiest smiles to find itself on her lips.

"Hi mom," Elsa said, trying to control the tone of her voice. "I've missed you so much."

Idun clutched her daughter closer, bringing her hand to the back of Elsa's head. "I've missed you so much too Elsa. Both you and your sister."

Elsa pulled away from the hug, and joined her sister in sitting on the side of her bed. The blonde nestled in close to Anna, putting one arm behind the younger girl and pulling her in closer as they sat. Anna shot Elsa a questioning look, but failed to lock eyes or even have her glare noticed by Elsa. Shrugging it off, Anna complied to Elsa's actions, scooting close enough to Elsa to ensure that the two sister's legs were touching each other.

"All right girls," Idun said, weakly propping herself up to rest on the headboard behind her. "I know some stuff went down when I was, well, _busy_."

Anna felt her eyes widen. _Stuff? What kinda stuff? Does she know about me and Elsa already? Oh god, she knows. How could she know? We don't come off _that _gay do we? What's she gonna say about it?! I can't live without Elsa, no way in-_

"So lay it on me," Idun continued. "How was it having to live by yourselves? I feel so bad for not being there to take care of you."

Anna let out her breath that she wasn't aware that she was holding.

_Oh. That stuff. _The redhead smiled faintly, tickled at her tumultuous thoughts. _Scatterbrained as ever, Anna._

Elsa reached over and put a hand on her mom. "It's not like we blame you for being in the hospital, mama! We were both actually pretty well looked after," Elsa said as she looked back to Anna. Moving her hand from her mom to Anna's leg, Elsa felt the denim of Anna's skin tight jeans as she rubbed her sister's thigh. "I took care of Anna, and Anna took care of me."

Feeling the warmth of Elsa's hand through her jeans, Anna blushed faintly, but quickly regained her cheeks' normal temperature. "Yeah! Elsa helped do the laundry, kept me company, played video games with me, did the dishes better than I did, and even helped me find my favorite flannel shirt that I had lost a while ago. And I… Uh…"

Anna scratched her head as she tried to jog her memory.

"Oh yeah," Anna said, looking to her mother with her chin held valiantly upwards. " I cooked!"

Idun and Elsa both laughed at Anna's spill of words, making Anna melt inside when she saw her sister try and cover her mouth to hide her smile.

"Well," Idun said, coughing twice. "I'm glad you did the cooking and not Elsa. I still want to have a house to come home to when I get better."

Anna looked over to Elsa, trying her hardest not to laugh as she knew her sister had a very short temper when it came to people talking bad about her or her sister. But all Anna saw was Elsa nod, a smile spread across her face.

"You know, I'm not even going to get mad about that statement because I'm probably the worst cook ever." Elsa chuckled slightly before looking over to her sister. "Plus I probably would burn the house down."

Anna giggled, causing the other girl to do so too.

For another hour, the two daughters and the mother talked about the events that took place while Idun was still incapacitated, ranging from the topic of who Inspector Fiske was, and the less depressing details of their father's funeral. Tears were shed from all three women, but these tears seemed almost healing to the two sisters, because even though the tears that were shed this time were not those of joy, they were at least shed in their mother's loving arms. And that's all that Anna and Elsa could've asked for.

A nurse strolled in with a cart full of food from the hospital's cafeteria, filling the room with the aroma of spaghetti and meatballs. The nurse herself looked young, barely older than Elsa, or so Anna deduced, and had bright dyed-red hair that came down to her mid-back. She was short, and wore a big, blue bow in her hair, causing her bluish eyes to really stand out.

"Hello there, ma'am," the girl said sweetly, giving everyone in the room a contagious smile. "My name is Ariel. It's time for your lunch!"

Anna sniffed the air, losing herself for a brief moment in the enticing scent of the meatballs that were soaked in marinara sauce. "Mm! That sure smells good, mom," Anna said as she turned to face Elsa, the redhead's face excited. "I might have to make meatballs when I get home now!"

Elsa giggled at her sister's enthusiasm, getting up to retrieve her fleece coat. "I guess that's our cue to head on home, mama."

Idun smiled at her two daughters, blowing each of them a kiss as they made their way to the door. "I'll see you girls soon?"

Anna turned around to smile at her mom, blowing her a kiss back. "Count on it mom. We love you!"

With that, Elsa and Anna exited the room, closing the door gently behind them as they locked hands and walked down the hallway of the sixth floor for the elevators. Now away from the eyes of their beloved mother, Elsa rubbed Anna's hand as she strode, squeezing it once before pulling it up to her mouth to kiss the skin on the back of her hand.

Idun, now getting her meal arranged in front of her, stared at the door. The nurse looked up to see where Idun was staring, and looked for herself to see if anything was there. After only seeing a closed door, Ariel tuned back around and smiled at the woman.

"Is there anything I can do for you, ma'am?" Ariel asked sweetly, pressing her hands to her thighs as she leaned over.

Idun shook her head, smiling. "No thank you, sweetheart. I just had the best treatment I could have ever received about a minute ago."

* * *

"Let's crank that heater up," Anna exclaimed as she hopped into the car. "It got bitter since we went into the hospital!"

Elsa turned on the Altima, her hand shaking as she pressed the button to start the ignition. "I'm trying to, but I can't feel my fingers! I don't know how it could drop thirteen degrees that quickly!"

Anna looked over to see her sister pulling off her gloves and bringing her pale, shivering hands to her mouth to breathe on them in a futile attempt to bring warmth to her hands once again. Desperately, she released several volleys of breaths to her palms, and though it helped some, it didn't help enough.

Anna reached over, taking Elsa's hands in her own.

"I have an idea," Anna said, taking Elsa's hands and placing them underneath her arms, locking them tightly underneath the redhead's armpits.

The warmth that Elsa felt from her sister's arms made her virtually swoon, letting her eyelids flutter closed and her breath to be let out in a pleasured sigh. Finally being able to feel her fingertips again, and opening her eyes to see her smiling, blushed, sister, Elsa pulled Anna in for a kiss. The two locked lips not even for three seconds, but it was more than enough for both girls. The feeling of each other's lips was addicting enough, but the feeling had just grown stringer since the day that Anna had given in.

And it showed.

Breaking the kiss, Anna felt Elsa breathe out hotly and even caught a glimpse of the older girl licking her lips as she backed away, savoring the taste that Anna had left on her. Anna, having a weakness for cuteness, about lost it when her sister made direct eye contact with her and slowly bit her bottom lip. Feeling her cheeks flourish, Anna brought a sleeve up to her face, trying to cover her obvious reddened face.

Elsa saw this, unaware of her own actions, and started to feel hot in the cheeks as well.

_Do something. Look at her, being all cute. She obviously wants you to do something!_

About the time that Elsa had gained the motive to hug her sister, Anna had broken away from her shy state and grabbed Elsa by her shoulders, pulling her in for a kiss much more affectionate, and a whole lot longer, than the other one. Holding her older sister, Anna felt her grip tighten with each second, pouring that much more desire and yearning into their embrace.

Elsa was taken back. The sudden outburst of Anna was far from expected, but it definitely wasn't unpleasant. Never before had Elsa seen her sister take control like she was now.

And Elsa craved more of it.

The two only parted each other's lips to position themselves better, getting comfortable as they shed clothes off of each other. The heater of Elsa's car blasted onto them, but with little consideration from each sister. They were lost in each other, and nothing was going to change that. The longer the two spent with each other, the closer they felt. But nothing was as close as to where they were now.

And after her top got pulled off, exposing a light blue sports bra, she stared into the sapphire gaze of her redheaded sister, Elsa knew exactly how far that this might go.

Anna crashed her lips onto the older sister's, pulling her hands up to hold the blonde's face as she explored Elsa's mouth with her tongue. Her stomach felt like it was a butterfly sanctuary, but Anna didn't care. Not when she was with Elsa. Not when Elsa's lips were on hers.

Anna was surprised however, when Elsa gently broke their embrace and pushed Anna back, giving the freckled girl a shy smile.

"Anna," Elsa gasped, still holding her smile. "I love you, but…"

The redhead felt her face get hot, a feeling of embarrassment and guilt surged over her. _Oh, great. You went too far and fucked it up, Anna._

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this outside of a hospital," Elsa continued, looking even more bashful than before. "Especially the hospital our mom is in."

The guilty feeling started to loosen its grip. _Well, when you put it that way, I guess I could see how that _might _be a bad idea…_

"Maybe..." Elsa swallowed hard, showing her introvert posture by bringing her hands up to her lips to bite her thumb and raising her shoulders higher than normal.

Anna almost couldn't contain herself at her sister's shyness. _You better spill it Elsa, or if you keep giving me that look, I'm gonna do more than just make out with you._

"Maybe we can just continue this, you know, at home?" Elsa's question was more of a plead than a suggestion, and Anna knew it. She could see it in her sister's eyes.

_Holyshitholyshitholyshitholyshit_

"Uh, yeah, yeah! I'd, uh, I'd really like that. A lot… I'd really like that a lot, I mean, not like I would only like it a little bit, you know." Anna turned to face her sister who was smiling cutely as she watched her younger sister.

"What? Was it something I said," Anna asked, looking a little embarrassed.

Elsa giggled and shook her head, leaning over to kiss Anna's nose before slipping her shirt back on.

"Your mouth diarrhea is adorable," Elsa said, shifting the car into reverse. "Let's get home. I really want to be alone with you."

Anna grinned like an idiot. "I've wanted you to say that for a long time."

* * *

The fan overhead spun in slow circles as Fiske stared at the papers on his cluttered desk. The area around him was a mess; filing cabinets were slung open in various increments of length, files were scattered and strewn about, the room in itself was dark and gloomy. The inspector never broke his gaze from the paper he had locked in his eyesight as he studied its contents, trying to make sense of the case behind the murder of Adgar Valentine.

John Fiske thought to himself as he huffed smoke from his cigar. _This damned license plate…Where have I seen this before? LHB-562… LHB-562…_

John's eyes widened as he stood up quickly, remembering the old case where he had first heard of that plate number.

The inspector searched frantically through the open filing cabinets as he looked for the case file, grunting triumphantly when he located the manila folder containing all the information he needed.

Sliding his arm across his desk to knock everything off of it that was in his way, he slammed the case file down on his desk and opened its content.

The van was stolen from one of Adgar's closest friends, and the man who owned the van was tied up and shot in the chest with a small-caliber pistol until he died. Presumed to be manslaughter and grand theft auto, the police tried to locate the van, but never did. That was until they got a hit from a security camera from a convenient store in Maine.

Depicted were two men, both looked to be about six feet tall and rather muscular with red hair. After receiving the photos back from the analysts, the two men turned out to be Caleb and Walt Stabbington, two brothers with a rather large criminal record behind them. But more importantly, there was ties to the Valentine family as well.

Ralph Stabbington, previously married and with two teenage children of his own, was engaged to Elsa and Anna's mother a while back, and couldn't afford a proper wedding. Ralph tried to fix the problem by robbing the nearest convenient stores, only to be brought to justice by law enforcement just one day later. Idun visited Ralph in jail, and broke the wedding off. A few days later, Ralph was found dead in his cell. He stabbed himself to death with a makeshift shiv in his own cell.

Fiske looked over this file as he puffed smoke to the fan above, anxiously absorbing all the information he read.

_Seeking revenge for their father's death… It might not be them, but it would definitely give them a motive…_

Fiske's eyes widened as he came across the last thing in the report: a notebook retrieved from Walt Stabbington's room the day after he and his brother went missing. On the first page, there was a scribble, but it was definitely legible.

**GO FOR THE HEART AND THE BODY FAILS, I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON IDUN LORENSON**

John stood up quickly, putting his cigar out on the wood table as he grabbed his coat.

He burst through the door to his office, causing him to get looks from all of his colleagues.

"Tell boss that I figured it out, and that I'm gonna need a security detail on the address I'm about to send you," John said to his assistant as she walked by. "And do it now!"

Fiske hurriedly made his way to the elevator and pushed the ground floor button.

"Go for the heart…"

_They were gonna make a move for the girls, not the mom. And they might try it again._

"These brother's need to be stopped before these girls end up dead."

The elevator doors closed shut.


End file.
